Hidden Lives: Humans
by Hezpeller
Summary: 3 years have passed, and Bridgette is still gone. While rumours are floating around, and theories are being whispered, Cassie, an amnesiac orphan, must survive in the harsh New York battlefiled, and hopefully discover the truth behind it all!
1. Family Reunion

**And here is the long awaited [or not] sequel!**

**Hidden Lives: Humans! Ok, now this is pretty long for a first chapter, so bear with me here! The replies for the reviews are from the last chapter of the previous story, and since I was so excited for publishing this, I've neglected my other stories :P**

**But worry not, next week I have no classes, ergo, I will be writing to my heart's content!**

**Wolvmbm: That was the connecting chapter from Dragons to Humans, explaining why Cassie is how she is. Hmm, I don't know, will there ever be a truly happy ending? We'll have to see! Thanks! Glad you liked it so much! Enjoy the sequel!**

**BlueserDragon: Haha, and you'll have to keep on waiting for more, for this will be long, tedious, and torturous, I can guarantee it :S Thank you so much! Glad you enjoyed! Hope you enjoy the sequel!**

**Luiz4200: Hmm, do you mean the name Cassie, or her character? Her name, yes completely random. Her character however, does have a reason for being there, it will al be revealed in time. Her parents? Erm, I'll just leave it as a maybe...don't want to give it too much away ;) And Bridge, well, she will remain in a hiatus, no one knows what happened to her really, except for me :P But seriously, you will find out what happens to Bridge, near the end however, there is a reason for everything.**

**Just to remind everyone, I do have a reason for everything. Except for random characters, such as Dr. Beatrice, and the like, I do have a reason for including everyone and their backgrounds. Meaning: there is a reason for Cassie and having her parents die...it will be revealed later on! And of course, I will keep everyone tortured, waiting to find out what happened! This chapter won't help to raise confidence in the hopeful ones :P**

**Anywho, please review and let me know how the story is going!**

* * *

==Base of the Protectors, One Year Later

"Hey Cassie!" Em called knocking on the open door of her friend

"Hey Em." Cassie replied, beckoning the other girl in. Throughout the year, Cassie had been getting a bit friendlier to everyone, and was a little less angry towards the world. Although she hadn't gone after the drunken trucker, she had been getting better at defending herself, but always got her ass kicked by Em.

"So, you excited?" Em asked, sounding excited herself as she sat down on the chair, facing Cassie.

"About..." Cassie replied, confused.

"About getting your new roommate dummy!" Em said, playfully slapping her friend and laughing.

"Oh, right, I don't know much about that. I guess a younger sister would be cool." Cassie sighed, still sad that she couldn't remember anything about her past life, except for the last few moments before the car was hit, and the fact that she had given her mother that bracelet when she was young. She always wore the bracelet, never taking it off for fear of losing it or breaking it.

"Come on, don't feel bad! I'm sure you'd be a great older sister to her!" Em smiled. Em wanted to hug her friend, but remembered that the last person who touched her was thrown against the wall so badly, his spine nearly cracked.

Suddenly, another knock was heard, and a young girl, no more than 11 at most, was standing there, ladled with her luggage. She had blond hair and wide hazel eyes, looking like she was petrified at the prospect of being here.

"Hey, can I help you?" Cassie asked the young girl, who seemed to hide behind her suitcase.

"Yeah, I'm-Are- are you Cassandra?" The girl timidly asked.

'Yeah, that's me. You my new roommate?" Cassie wondered.

"Yeah." Suddenly the girl sniffed. "I'm going to miss my mommy!" The girl wailed.

Cassie was speechless. Em saw that Cassie wasn't going to make move to comfort the girl physically, so Em rolled her eyes, as she stood up and hugged the little girl.

"Shh, don't worry, you'll be fine. Don't worry." Em soothed the girl. "Why don't Cass and I help you unpack?"

"Ok."

"What's your name?" Em asked, since Cassie hadn't even moved.

"I'm Holly Hall."

"Very nice to meet you. Now let's get unpacked."

The unpacking just took five minutes. After they were done, Holly grabbed Cassie's hand. Em flinched as she saw Cassie get angry.

"Come on!" Holly urged Cassie, pulling on her hand.

Holly led them down the hall, with Cassie trying to get her hand free. She wasn't happy, she was beyond pissed. She finally managed to get her hand free, and Holly turned around to stare at Cassie and Em.

"Where are you taking us?" Cassie snapped, getting the girl to back off a bit.

"To meet my mommy!" Holly timidly replied.

"Uh...your mommy?" Em was stupefied. This was an orphanage, why would the girl be here if she had her mother?

"Yeah! Come on!" Holy coerced, grabbing Cassie's hand again. Cassie rolled her eyes as she was once again led by the younger girl. They went down the stairs, and finally stopped at the main entrance, where the Evanses were standing, with a woman, and neither of them were talking. The woman was glaring daggers at the two older adults, until she saw the trio make their way downstairs.

"Mommy!" Holly squealed, running up to the woman. She had blonde hair and blue eyes that turned from glaring to ecstatic in a second at seeing Holly.

Cassie and Em were stupefied. The Evanses saw this and Diana explained. "Not everyone here is an orphan. Some of them, such as Holly here, are just here to train. Holly will be starting her training here, and she'll be bunking with you, Cassie."

Holly's mother saw Cassie nod and she extended her hand. "Violet Hall, nice to meet you Cassie."

Cassie ignored the hand and just coolly replied "_Not_ nice to meet you."

"Cassie!" Diana exclaimed.

"What! I'm not pleased to meet her! I could've continued living without ever meeting her!" Cassie retorted, storming off.

"Sorry about that. She's just touchy because it's been one year that everything happened." Diana explained to Violet.

"It's perfectly understandable." Violet looked doubtful, pensive even.

"Please don't take her from Cassie's room!" Em pleaded. "I think it'll be good for her to be with Holly, make her have a closer connection with someone else."

Even though Em and Cassie were the same age, Em was always the mature one, and for that, she protected and looked out for Cassie, almost like an older sister herself.

Diana and Jeff looked doubtful. "We don't know, it might not be good for Holly." Jeff said.

"I'm right here you know? I like Cassie, and want to room with her!" Holly replied with a stubborn tone.

"Ok, Holly, but if anything happens, just let them know ok?" Violet conceded.

"Will do!" Holly nodded enthusiastically, rushing off to her room, accompanied by Em.

"Violet, is anything wrong?" Diana asked, once everyone was out of earshot.

"Nothing's wrong. Just- nothing. Make sure she's kept safe." Violet replied stoically, as she left.

== A month later

"Cassie, can you read me a story?" Holly asked.

"I told you once, and I'll tell you again, I'm, not, going, to, read, you, ANYTHING!" Cassie growled.

"Ok Cassie. Is something bothering you?" Holly asked, sounding very mature.

Cassie looked at the innocent girl. She wouldn't know anything about this kind of pain she felt. It was best that Holly just didn't know. "No Holly, I'm perfectly fine. Goodnight."

"Night!" Holly replied, turning off the light.

==Some hours later.

Cassie woke up, hearing a strange sound. She kept quiet wondering what the sound was. It sounded like whimpering.

She got out of the bed, and saw that Holly had fallen out of the bed, tangled in her bed sheets.

"Holly! Are you alright?" Cassie yelped, running up to the younger girl.

Luckily, the pillow had also been tangled, and so Holly hadn't been damaged, since she fell on the pillow. But she was still scared as heck, and Cassie had no idea what to do.

"I'm-I'm fine, I just can't get out of here." Holly whimpered as she struggled.

Cassie undid the bed sheets at least enough so the poor girl could get out. "Here you go, does anything hurt?"

"My legs hurt a bit." Holly said." I'm sorry I woke you up. I was trying to get out of it myself, I tried to be quiet." Holly apologized.

"Hey! It's ok! You should have called me! Come on, come here." Cassie replied, opening her arms to the girl. She had seen Em do it with the other younger kids to calm them down, so she might as well try it now, no matter how much she hated hugging.

Holly seemed hesitant at first, but eventually went to Cassie and buried herself deep into the older girl. Cassie felt strange. She never knew hugs could be so interesting, granted, she didn't know if her parents had ever hugged her, but the sensation felt so nice. She felt like she was protecting Holly. Holly must have been feeling the same way, because she had fallen asleep.

==2 years later

"Cassie! Wake up!"Cassie felt someone jump on her. She opened her eyes to see Holly staring at her.

"AH! Holly! Could you be any more careful!" Cassie berated her. "As revenge, you're going to get tickled to bits!"

"AH!" Holly yelped as she ran away.

Cassie was faster, and more experienced, and quickly caught the girl and started tickling her. "Bad idea Holly, bad idea!" Cassie laughed.

Holly was giggling throughout it all. "I'm going to miss you Cassie."

Cassie stopped her tickling. "You're leaving? But you're not done your training!"

"I know, but my mom has been scared for me ever since the American Dragon's daughter disappeared." Holly sighed. "So she sent me here so that I could train myself, but now she wants me back home. Mainly because of the revolt going on."

Cassie nodded in understanding. It seemed like all the evil magical creatures were banding together, following some anonymous leader in order to make life hell for both magical creatures and Huntsclan alike. It didn't help that the Huntress was a murdering rampaging monster. She had read the news, and Holly had nearly barfed at seeing the dead Nix. It was a brutal city, New York, and no one was safe.

"I see, but for the last time Holly, the American Dragon's daughter is dead! Why won't you believe it? No one disappears for 3 years just for the heck of it. She's gone." Cassie sighed, hoping to once again, convince the girl.

But it was all in vain. "NO! My mom believes that she's alive, and won't hear a word against it. I don't know why she's so ferocious on the topic, but I believe her!" Holly retorted.

"Holly, the probability is that the American Dragon's daughter was murdered by the Huntress." Cassie explained.

"She can't be dead Cassie. Evil never wins." Holly replied, her naivety showing through.

==At the Evanses' Office

"Violet! Such a long time that we haven't talked to you! Please, sit down. " Diana exclaimed, gesturing to the chair in front of their desk.

"Maybe if you guys weren't such hard-heads, I might hold a civilized conversation with you guys." Violet spat, as she stayed standing.

"Hard-headed? How're we hard-headed young lady! We saved you from being double-crossed by your twin sister, and this is the thanks we get?" Jeff retorted, getting angry.

"Double crossed? Is that what you guys call it? I call it sacrificing myself for the better of others, alright! Rose is anything but a double-crosser." Violet snapped.

"Clearly noted, since she seems to have taken a liking to brutally killing magical creatures!" Diana scoffed.

"Argh! She kills _evil _magical creatures!" Violet stormed.

"Because the American Dragon's daughter is an 'evil' magical creature." Jeff replied, quoting Violet.

"Wha- why would she kill her? You don't honestly believe that do you? No, she's still alive!" Violet said, paling.

"Violet, it's part of the Huntsclan way to kill magical creatures, and that young dragon wasn't any different. She was probably just there, and thought, that she could kill two birds with one stone. Kill the American Dragon's spirit, and his daughter, all in one fell swoop." Diana calmly explained.

"Right, because she would totally be heartless to her own spirit being killed, and her own heart crushed right? Rose may be crazy, but she's not that evil." Violet rolled her eyes.

"Why would her spirit and heart be killed over a random dragon?" Jeff wondered.

"Oh my- you guys don't know, do you?" Violet asked, dawning on her. "They, Rose never told you? She, the American Dragon's daughter, is Rose's daughter as well. She's your grandchild."

Jeff and Diana were shocked beyond words. "Wait, come again? Are you telling me that that dragon and Rose, had a child together?"

"Yep, Jake and Rose had a child, Bridgette, who was the new American Dragon, until she disappeared. You see, there is a complicated story behind that.

"Rose, afraid of Bridge being raised in a household without a mother figure there to comfort her, had Jake raise Bridge by himself, with her helping in the sidelines, unseen to Bridge, but there nonetheless. But, it got to the point where Bridge saw the Huntress when she was young ,and was forever afraid of her.

"Later on, 3 years ago to be precise, Bridge had a built a very intense hate for her mother, or as she called her 'the woman who gave birth to her.' As part of her planned revenge against her mother, she started searching things up about her. She found out somehow that Rose was part of the Huntsclan, and the hate worsened.

"Rose then had the idea to integrate herself back into the family as Jen Phillips. She 'dated' Jake, and then 'married' him. Later, however, Bridge was eavesdropping on the newlyweds, and because of that, Rose had to reveal herself. Bridgette stormed off, promising that she would return home to continue talking to them, and that's the last we heard of her, and it's been 3 years, with no sign of her" Violet explained.

"That is intense." Jeff sighed.

"We have a missing granddaughter, and no one bothered to let us know?" Diana was hurt, and her disbelieving tone showed it.

"Well, you guys did kind of kick Rose out, and threaten her. It's not like you guys would have listened to her." Violet scoffed.

"Touché, but still, well, can you give us a picture of her, that way, if we see her, we'll let you know?" Jeff conceded.

"Sure, it's just Rose, but with black hair. Anyway, I should get Holly back home, traffic will be murder." Violet groaned. "How's that girl, Cassie, going?"

"She's great, she's really taken a liking to Holly." Diana smiled. "One of the few people that is allowed to get close to Cassie, the other person being Em."

"Has she now? I was wondering, because, Jake and Rose lost Bridge three years ago, and Cassie lost her parents sometime after that, what if they were to adopt her? Maybe they could learn to cope. If they say no, I would still like to adopt Cassie, she seems like a girl that deserves a family." Violet explained nervously.

==Cassie's room.

Holly had left some minutes ago, and Cassie was just staring at the empty half that used to be for the younger girl. They had gotten so close with one another, it was going to be hard getting used to someone else here.

Someone knocked on the door, and Cassie groaned, wondering if they already got her a replacement. She opened the door, and to her surprise, she saw Holly, with her mother a bit off, along with the Evanses.

"Holly? Did you forget something?" Cassie asked, kneeling to the girl's eye level.

"Nope! Do you want to come with us?" Holly grinned.

"Come with you? Where?" Cassie wondered what this girl was on about.

"Come with us to live there." Violet spoke up, making her way closer.

"For real?" Cassie gaped.

"Please?" Holly pleaded.

"I-uh, sure!" Cassie conceded.

"Yay! I have a big sister!" Holly ecstatically exclaimed, jumping onto her.

* * *

**Tadaa! Yes, Cassie was just adopted by Violet, and might go and live with Jake and Rose!**

**oooh! As for bios of the characters, that will be made for the next chapter, since this one got to be quite long :P**

**Anyway, as for topic of discussion, what do YOU think happened to Bridge? Do you think she's dead? Alive? If so, where?**

**I won't bite, so please let me know...you could be right!**

**Hezpeller**


	2. Bios and Some Arguments

**I haven't forgotten!I just was having a real hard time figuring out whether I wanted Rose to continue being Jen Phillips or not...trust me, it was a hard choice. But in the end, Jen was scrapped :P**

**Yeah! anyway, this chapter is mainly bios, but we still have some action here :P**

**Luiz4200: Cassie being Bridge? Huh, I don't know :P I guess, possibility wise, Bridge could be anyone, if she's alive or not ;) It certainly is an idea! Don't worry, by the end of Humans, there will definetly be a happy ending :D For whom, I can't say, but quite a number of people will be very happy :D Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Onej6: Your optimism is quite interesting ;) I do have something in mind for her, worry not! Well, I see that many people are having problems with Cassie being adopted by Jake and Rose, but I just see it as getting Jake and Rose back to their lives, since, as you're going to read below, they're not in the best of relationships right now. Thanks! Glad you like it! Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**S.S. Pie: Yep, I covered a lot there, and though this chapter might not be to par with that, hopefully you still like it! Thanks! It'll get very messsy ;) Worry not :D Enjoy the chapter!**

**GG: Yay for optimism! Hmm, that certainly could be an idea! :D Unless she _can't_ come back, then her promise can't be fulfilled can it? They're not replacing them, as you'll read on below, it's just a way of getting Jake and Rose back into their lives, back to how they were before all this disaster happened...it'll be better explained below :) They're definetly not replacing her! Enjoy the chapter!**

**One thing! Before I forget: If anyone is wondering, yes, Violet's daughter was originally named Kate, but I decided to change that to Holly! So if you were under the impression that Holly's name was different, it's because it was!**

**One more thing, If you haven't, reading the previous stories in the series will make the story make much more sense! **

**The order is: Protectors, then Dragons, and now this one :)**

**As for Spies, it's a middle story, not directly revolving around the key concepts of this universe, but it's more a filler :D**

**As for my upgrading Protectors, I have gotten up to chapter 8! And I'm partway #9 :D**

**I think that's it for me...Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Ok, time for bios!

**Jake Long/American Dragon:** Still in the role of the American Dragon, he spends most of his time scouring Magus Bazaar for any information on Bridgette, but so far, nothing. He has gotten fiercer when battling, taking his anger out on others. He's no longer married to Jen Phillips, having no more reason to do so. He's heart-broken that his daughter is gone, and refuses to believe the rumours that she may be dead. Rose and Jake don't see each other anymore personally, not wanting to re-open the wound, since they had an enormous argument about all of this. They're technically still married, but they're the farthest from a married couple in reality.

**Rose Long/ Huntress:** She feels extremely guilty for what happened, and wishes nothing more than to turn back the clock and undo what has happened. She has gotten more ferocious, and while not killing the good magical creatures, she has seriously harmed them. Like Jake, she takes her anger out on anyone that tries to talk with her, and she blames herself completely with everything. She has secluded herself, and won't talk to anyone, except to bark at them or to give them orders. She's not sure what to believe anymore, and she truly does believe that she did kill Bridge, not in the physical sense, but she did drive her daughter away, and now she's gone, and doesn't seem to want to come back. She's also no longer Jen Phillips, not wanting to pretend to be anyone else than who she has to be.

**Bridgette Long:** She is... In an undisclosed location, in an unknown state. That is all you need to know.

**Violet Hall/ Kate Lexis/ Knight:** Violet has long given up in trying to talk to Rose. She's there if her sister needs her, but that's about it. She has distanced herself from anyone in the family, not wanting to hear their soap opera. However, she still defends Rose against anyone, since no matter what, Rose is still her sister. She is still also Kate Lexis, and does wedding dresses as a living now, trying to get contaminated from all the happiness from her customers. As Knight, she does her own stuff, not bothering to help Jake, still not having forgiven him. She also refuses to believe that Bridge is dead, and will give anyone an earful if they try to say otherwise.

**Henry Hall:** He has gotten his dream of being a high-ranking lawyer, but is hampered by the gloominess that sometimes escapes from his wife. He knows that Violet wants to talk to someone, let her feelings out, but she won't cave in, and doesn't talk to him about it. He is now a partner at a law firm with Spud.

**Holly Hall/ Pacifist:** Holly is quite unlike her mother. She's timid, and doesn't usually want people to know what she's thinking, afraid to make them angry at her. She has been training for the past 3 years with Cassie, and has become quite close friends with the orphan. She has no idea she ever had a cousin, or an aunt, and doesn't understand why her mom sometimes seems so sad, but trusts her mother's judgment, and believes that the American Dragon's daughter is alive.

**Cassandra "Cassie" Bluemore/ Avenger:** Cassie is an amnesiac teen, and an orphan. She is still very angry at that trucker for having killed her parents, but her anger was abated by Ninja and the King and Queen, who helped her channel her energy to helping magical creatures. She is now quite the accomplished fighter, and a very good friend of Holly and Em. She refuses to believe all the rumours that the American Dragon's daughter is alive, thinking that they're all trying to cling to something that no longer exists.

**Emma/ Ninja:** A very good friend of Cassie and Holly, as well as a very skilled fighter. She is planning on staying at the Protectors to teach the younger generations how to defend themselves.

**Haley Norman/ Huntsgirl:** Haley is beyond herself with what happened. She doesn't know how to act in either way. Jake is pissed off and moody. Rose is distant and unapproachable. She is now teaching High School Mythology, meaning she's still dealing with the same gang, minus the one person she really wants to see. Her kids aren't making her life easier by constantly re-creating what they believe was the fight between Huntress and the dragon. She, like Rose and Jake, has become more ferocious, even when teaching, making her very strict.

**David Norman/ Huntsboy:** He's sometimes afraid to move with all the nerves around the complex. Not that he doesn't care about Bridge, he just wishes they would all stop blaming themselves for it. However, he values his life too much to deal with the consequences of suggesting that.

**Gwen/ Huntswoman:** Gwen, like David, just wants everyone to stop glaring daggers at the world, but is scared shitless at the Huntress's reaction if she dares to suggest that.

**James Avezon/ Hunter:** James doesn't understand one bit at what's going on. All that he knows is that Bridge disappeared, and the world seems to be extra angry at that happening. Like the majority of people, he refuses to believe Bridge may be dead. He fears the moment Mr. Long decides to round off on him, and blame him for the disappearance.

**Fitzdale "Fitz" Jones:** Fitz, is on the same boat as James, confused at what has happened. Although he won't mention it, he thinks that Bridge may in fact be dead. Either that, or that she never really was their friend, or cared for them, since she could've at least told them that she was leaving. However, all the signs seem to point to Bridge being dead, but he'll keep that fact to himself.

**Artemisia "Art" Spudinski:** Like Fitz and James, Art is totally confused at what has happened, since the trio only know part of the story. Also, Art is torn with what has happened with Bridge. She's pissed at Bridge for not having told them that she was leaving, but also gets sad and angry if she reads any article saying why Bridge may be dead.

**Arthur Spudinski:** As mentioned above, Spud is now in a law firm partnership with Henry. He feels like Jake is no longer the same guy he was friends with, with how much he's changed. He doesn't know what to think with Bridge.

**Trixie Spudinski:** Trixie is on the same boat as her husband. Jake is no longer the same guy he was, and doesn't know what to think about Bridge's state. She tries her best to comfort Art, about her friend, but is sometimes clueless on what to do.

**Peter Avezon:** Him. Well, apart from being responsible for all of the above happening, he's leading the revolt against the Huntsclan and the American Dragon. His plan: to weaken them both, and set them against the other, killing off both sides. He, however, has realized that he needs to do one more thing to make his plan work, to make the ultimate effect.

**Clark:** If there's one person who's feeling guilty as well, it would be this guy. He could also be considered responsible for this, for sure. He is torn between confessing to Huntress, or not.

**Susan and Jonathan Long:** Now they truly hate Rose. They have taken everything at face value, and agree with the theory that Rose killed her own daughter. They haven't managed to talk with Jake yet, but when they do, all hell will break loose.

**Diana and Jeff Evans:** They have just learned that they have another granddaughter, and it's someone who they until then, had thought to be dead. Now they're rethinking Rose's humanity, and are seriously considering that maybe, Bridgette is still alive.

**Phew, that was a long one! But I thought I had to add many people, now for the chapter!**

==At the Hall residence

"Henry, I'm home!" Violet called as she opened the door to let the two girls, and their luggage, in.

"Daddy!" Holly yelled ecstatically, running up to her father, who picked her up and hugged her.

"How're you sweetie?" Henry asked.

"I'm great! Guess what, I have a sister!" Holly beamed.

Henry looked to where Cassie was awkwardly standing. "Ah yes, very pleased to meet you Cassie." Henry said, holding his hand out.

"Likewise." Cassie stoically replied, not bothering to shake her new father's hand.

"Cassie, I was wondering if I could talk you about something?" Violet tentatively asked.

"Sure." Cassie shrugged.

"Now, I just want to settle one thing, right now. If you decide to say no, you're still going to be staying here ok? Please understand that this would be something on top of the fact, not a true intention ok?"

"I have no idea what you just said, but sure." Cassie shrugged, wondering where this was going to.

"Now, I have a very close friend of mine, who lost their daughter about the same time that you lost your parents. I want to see if maybe, you can help each other out." Violet cautiously said.

"Wait, what? I don't know, how do you want me to help them?" Cassie asked.

"I just want you to help them get tethered to the ground. However, I have yet to see if they agree to this. You see, the daughter's missing, not dead, so they're just be waiting for her to come back. But I really want them to have someone to take care of while they wait." Violet continued.

"So in other words, you want me to adult-sit them until their daughter comes back? What happens when the prodigal daughter returns?" Cassie asked, wanting to know all the facts before committing.

"You come back and live with us. Again, I have to see if they agree to this." Violet assured Cassie.

"Fine, I'll give it a chance. Just don't tell them anything about my extra-curricular activities." Cassie conceded.

"Sure. I'll go talk to them. By the way, Henry was also part of the Protectors, so he knows." Violet winked at Cassie, leaving to go talk to the distressed couple.

==Long House

Jake was in a state. He wanted nothing more than to go back to drowning his sorrows with some TV or something. But nooo, his temperamental sister-in-law has to come and talk with both him and Rose. So now he was getting the house presentable enough for the two sisters.

"What the hell does Violet want?" Huntress barked, entering the house.

"How the hell should I know? She's your sister, not mine." Jake scoffed.

"Legally speaking, she's just as much your sister as mine, Dragon Boy." Huntress snarled.

"A bit of humour is that it? What happened? Got to torture some poor soul-" Jake didn't finish since he got pushed up against the wall by Huntress.

"One more word and I can guarantee that you won't make through it." Huntress threatened. "It's not my fault, and I apologized, you don't want to believe me, then too bad!"

"Rose, I , I didn't mean it like that. We're both to blame for this. Look, I just don't really want to talk to Violet-"

"Well too bad, 'cause I'm already here. You two need a moment? I can come back." Violet was leaning against the door, smirking widely.

"Vi, what the fuck do you want? Neither Jake nor I are in the mood." Huntress snapped, letting her husband go, and turning to face her sister.

"Nice to see you too. Anyway, I was wondering if you guys wanted to adopt-"

"You want us to WHAT!" The couple screeched.

"I could've just asked you guys to go Mars the way you guys reacted." Violet replied, tolling her eyes. " I recently adopted an orphan, who lost her parents about three years ago, meaning, about the same time you guys lost Bridge. So, in order to get you guys back in society, how about taking in Cassie-"

"Like HELL I'm doing that! I want to find my OWN daughter,_ not_ adopt another one! You're an inconsiderate bitch you know that?" Jake roared.

"Thanks, I think that's the kindest you've ever been Dragon. Listen, I miss Bridge as much as you guys, but let's face it, it's been 3 years! 3! Just take care of her for now. Once Bridge appears, I'll take her back in. What do you say?" Violet offered.

"Vi, I'm going with Jake on this. I want to find my own daughter!" Huntress snarled.

"And how well is that working out for you? Listen, I'm not saying you have to take her in permanently. I just think you guys are wasting yourselves! If Bridge wants to come back, she will! Just try and make this girl's life a bit better. I don't mind taking care of Cassie, but I think you guys would benefit from this a lot! What do you say?" Violet pleaded.

"I'll think about it." Huntress stated, getting on her board and leaving.

"What she said." Jake shrugged, going off to do hell knows what.

Violet shook her head, this was going to be a long day.

* * *

**As you can tell, Jake and Rose are in quite the loving relationship!**

**But yeah, they do agree with some of you guys about adopting her...but that might change soon! ;)**

**Snippet time!**

_"Of course! I'm just helping them, not ditching you! Plus, they might not agree to it you know."_

_"Have nothing better to do?"_

_"Stay back Holly, I'll handle that monster!"_

_"Get away from her bitch!"_

_"Holly, go back home!"_

_"That was Cassie"_

_"She can pack a punch, that's for sure."_

_"What do you say?"_

_"I'm Rose"_

_"FU!"_

_"You're going to school."_

_"Vhat! Another vone? Ei thought yu vere still missing vone?"_

_"Take a seat!"_

_"Is Mrs. Norman always in that mood?"_

_"Kind of."_

_'You called us?"_

_"I want you to get me the body of the American Dragon's daughter."_

**Tadaa! Intense chapter coming up! **

**Enjoy!**

**And please! REVIEW!**

**Hezpeller**


	3. Can You Feel The Tension These Days?

**I have finally updated! Yes I have!**

**I was having a hell of a time as to whether Jake and Rose should adopt Cassie. For now, you guys get your wish, but it is instrumental in my story, and maybe certain circusmstances might change that ;)**

**So yeah! Quite a long chapter, but hopefully enjoyable :D Also, I have gotten people's answers for what happened to Bridge, and have now made a poll so that even those that don't wish to review [for whatever reason] can also vote! All the choices have been given to me, you might not agree with them, but they're there nonetheless! Please vote, and let me know what you think! Finish reading this chapter first, as your opinion might change or not ;)**

**Luiz4200: Nope, Jake doesn't know about James, but James knows that Jake's the American Dragon, and from his point of view, he's thinking: if the American Dragon finds out that Bridge was dating a Huntsclan member, Jake's going to blame James. Hmm, it's certainly a possibility, trying to piss parents off by working with the enemy :P Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

**godzilla90fan: Don't worry, that's not going to happen...yet :) Hmm, the dark dragon...I'm going to say no, mainly because supposedly, in here, he's locked away in a temple for 1000 years...the rest of the season did happen in some way or another, meaning the 1000 year toast and all of the fiasco did happen, just differently :P I don't know, I'll definetly think about it! Enjoy the chapter!**

**Onej6: Oy! Why you irish all of a sudden? :/ haha, anyway, yep, this is going to be one hell of a story, I think that out of all the five stories in the series, this is probably the most intense :/ They do have a very bad case...and they're not the only ones, as you'll see here ;) Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

**Wolvmbm: Hmm, never thought about the holidays, but good point :P Well, that reaction was going to be expected, they've lost their daughter, and have no idea what has happened to her, so they would be devastated :P Agreed! It is going to be a long adventure! :D Will do, and enjoy the chapter!**

**Everyone else: Please review!**

* * *

==Later on that night

"Cassie, you're still going to visit me right?" Holly asked.

"Of course! I'm just helping them, not ditching you! Plus, they might not agree to it you know." Cassie tried assuring Holly, her now younger sister.

They were both in their Guardian personas, perched on a tree in Central Park, waiting to see if there would be any trouble. One thing Cassie truly wondered was how Violet got introduced into the world of magical creatures, since she didn't seem to be an orphan, or a magical creature herself. However, Cassie's thoughts were broken as they spotted Huntress, walking somewhere, but Cassie wasn't going to take any chances.

"Stay here ok?" Cassie whispered, jumping down from the tree and making herself known.

"A new Protector? Hmm, do you guys not have enough to do, or were you punished and sent here to survive?" Huntress sneered.

"Have nothing better to do?" Avenger spat, powering up her staff.

"Than killing magical creatures and making the rest suffer? Nope, it's what I live for." Huntress teased.

"Then you have another thing coming!" A voice piped up.

Huntress turned around and saw Holly, who had come down from the tree and was now poised to attack.

"A child? Are these the only people you can convince to join?" Huntress drawled.

Cassie growled, but first had to get Holly out of there. "Stay back Pacifist, I'll handle that monster!"

"Monster? Trust me, you haven't seen anything yet." Huntress scoffed, taking her staff out, and charging Cassie.

Cassie and Huntress started fighting, blocking each other completely, both of them pissed.

"Give up kid, and I might spare you!" Huntress growled, as she tried jabbing at Cassie.

Cassie brought her staff to block the jab, getting the two tangled, battling for dominance. "So that you can go and kill some poor soul? No thanks, but you can quit anytime, no one's stopping you!" Cassie cried, as she managed to break free from that.

They continued like that for a while, no one winning, but they occasionally got a slash in.

Knight decided to see how Cassie and Holly were doing, and was met with the scene of her sister, and her adopted daughter fighting each other quite ferociously. Holly was watching from the sidelines, sickened so much, she was immobile.

Knight went and hugged Holly, blocking her view of the fight for one moment. "You ok sweetie?"

"Mom? Yeah, I just.." Holly mumbled, not knowing what to say.

"Listen to me Holly, go home and stay there ok? I'll solve everything." Violet instructed Holly.

"But-" Holly was about to object.

"Holly, go back home!" Violet said, a bit more sternly. Once she saw Holly leaving, she rounded to the fight going on. "Get away from her bitch!" She exclaimed.

"Oh goody, a challenge." Huntress smirked. "Sorry kid, no offense but, get some better fighting skills."

Cassie had done the big mistake of letting her guard down once Violet came into the field, so she didn't realize, until it was too late, that Huntress neared her staff, and electrocuted her a bit, making Cassie fall unconscious.

"Brilliant, anything else you want to do to her?" Violet asked, deadpan.

"No, I'm good. Who is this clown?" Huntress said, nudging the body of the unconscious Protector.

"That was Cassie" Violet replied. "And I think she's pretty good to have fended you off."

"Touche, I was just bringing her down a notch." Huntress smirked. "Come on, we should get her somewhere away from here"

"If you come back home, Holly's going to be asking some questions." Violet cringed.

"We'll take her to Jake." Huntress conceded.

==Long Household

Jake was getting ready to go to sleep, when he saw a bright flash come from the living room. He approached the living room, and saw Huntress, Knight and someone else there, who was a bit mangled, and Jake would be ready to bet his money that that was due to Rose.

"Did someone decide to have a sleepover here without my knowledge?" Jake growled.

"Wow Dragon, are you that drunk that you're actually kind today? And you didn't swear! Lucky day for me." Knight sneered.

"Jake look, I hurt Cassie, and I felt bad for that, so I want to make it up to her, and I can't help her at Violet's house can I?" Huntress explained.

"Fine. But we're not going to turn this into a hospital!" Jake retorted.

"Who said anything about _that_, dragon!" Knight snorted.

==Some minutes later.

Rose was done treating her wounds, which thankfully weren't that bad. Doing that reminded her so much of Bridge, and Rose felt an urge to hug the girl, and she did just that.

"You want to reconsider my offer?" An amused voice spoke out behind Rose, scaring the hell out of her.

"Vi, I don't know..." Rose sighed.

"Come on Rose! I'm not asking you to do it permanently!" Violet pleaded.

Jake came inside the room, and added. "Even if we were to take her in, how would Bridge react to seeing her? She would think that we said good riddance, and started a new life without her."

"Look, I'm sure that's not going to be her reaction. She left for 3 years, and everyone can prove that we searched high and low for her. If she wants to stay hidden, you two shouldn't waste yourselves to death, therefore, taking care of Cassie would remedy that." Violet explained.

"And what happens if she comes back? How do you want us to explain it?" Rose asked. "And I'm not going to lie to her, not again."

"Rose, we'll think of something. We can just say you were watching her for a while, or something. What do you say?"

Before any of them could reply, a groan was heard from Cassie as she woke up. "She can pack a punch, that's for sure." Cassie murmured, flinching, without looking up.

"How do you feel?" Violet asked.

Cassie looked up and did a double take. "Uh, I think I'm seeing doubles."

Violet and Rose then realized their predicament.

"I'm Rose" Rose said. Rose was at least thankful that she had enough brains to have covered up her mark, as to not freak yet another person out with it. "I'm Violet's sister."

"I can figure that out, but, Holly never mentioned this." Cassie explained, confused.

"It's a long story. To make it short, Holly doesn't know I have a sister." Violet shrugged the matter off.

"Oh. I guess." Cassie nodded.

"And the statue behind me is Jake, my husband." Rose smirked.

"Hi." Jake growled.

"And I thought I was the grouchy one." Cassie mumbled.

Violet burst out laughing. "Thank you! Someone else agrees with me! Anyway, Cassie, let's get you something to eat."

Violet helped Cassie up, and Cassie couldn't help but feel that there was something off with this couple. Like they were hiding something. They reached the kitchen where Jake savagely grabbed a pan and went to go and prepare something.

"Hey kid! You won't believe what the old man did today... oh boy." Fu Dog had just walked in, not noticing that Cassie was there. Once he did see her, he paled. Jake and Rose were already on a short fuse, but with Fu blabbing, there was only one thing left:

"FU!" Jake and Rose exploded.

"A talking dog, you guys are also part of the magical community!" Cassie was shocked, to say the least.

"And who're you supposed to be?" Fu asked.

"Name's Cassie, or Avenger." Cassie shrugged.

"Uh, Avenger for what?" Fu Dog asked.

"I want to avenge my parents, and idiots like the Huntsclan." Cassie venomously replied. It was thankful that she was looking at Fu, or else she would have seen Rose flinch visibly.

However, Jake was not swayed. He just blew a fuse. "I don't care who you freaking want to avenge! Neither, Fu, do I want to know what the hell Gramps did today! I want to find my daughter, and I don't want to hear anything else, that doesn't have to do with it!"

"Hey! Calm down Mr. High and Mighty! Who do you think you are to talk this way!" Cassie jumped up and retorted.

Jake transformed into his dragon form and as he let some fumes from his nostril, he approached Cassie, and breathed. "I'm the American Dragon, who lost his daughter! So leave me the fuck alone!" Jake replied, storming off.

"He should take his anger out on the Huntsclan, not on everyone else. Plus it's been three years, can't he realize that-" Cassie was going on, blabbing, but stopped when she noticed that her next comment would make everyone else quite depressed. While she may not believe that the dragon girl was alive, that didn't mean she had to sadden both Rose and Violet.

"Realize what kid?" Fu asked.

"That, erm, that he should get out more!" Cassie nervously replied.

"Anyway. We should get going." Violet shook her head. "You ok Cassie?"

"Yeah, I'm good." Cassie replied, shrugging.

"Just give us a second Cassie, I need to talk to my sister." Violet said, dragging said woman to the living room.

"Yeah?" Rose asked, raising an eyebrow.

"So I take this to mean you're not going to adopt Cassie?" Violet asked, getting to the heart of the matter.

"Vi, I want to, but we can't. Jake is just too angry. And I won't be there always to keep him on a leash. Not to mention what'll happen if Bridge comes back." Rose shook her head.

"Ok, but if you guys can't pull your act together, I'm force feeding her on you." Violet threatened. "I'm just trying to help you guys. Try to realize that."

==Going to Violet's House

"You're going to have to attend school." Violet stated, matter-of-factly.

"What! Why!" Cassie whined.

"Because you're 16 years old, and you have to!" Violet replied, smiling.

"Oh come on! I don't want to be tortured!" Cassie groaned.

"You're going, and that's final." Violet stated. "We're signing you up tomorrow."

==The next day

"Mrs. Hall? He will see you now." The secretary said, beckoning Violet and Cassie inside.

Cassie was shocked at what she saw inside the office. It was filled with various types of yarns, of all colours, and at the center of it all, was a man, with very little hair, and was furiously knitting. He looked up from what he was doing and saw Violet and Cassie. He then exclaimed in a thick German accent, "Vhat! Another vone? Ei thought yu vere still missing vone?"

He clearly mistook Violet for Rose. "No, I'm Violet Hall, Mr.-"

"PRINCIPAL PROFESSOR Rotwood!" He corrected, jumping up.

Cassie thought the German was joking, but noticed from his wild eyes that he was completely serious. Cassie wanted to burst out laughing at the ridiculous scene.

"Anyway. I came here to register Cassie."

"Very vell, let's get ze papers readie."

==Mrs. Norman's Mythology Class

"Mr. Drew! Get your facts straight! Unicorns have one horn! Hence the name UNIcorn. If they had two, they would be called BIhorns!" Mrs. Norman lividly replied.

There was a knock on the door, in which everyone breathed out in relief, knowing that Mrs. Norman would delay her rampage. She opened the door, staring down at whoever was outside.

It was a teenage girl. She had relatively long brown hair, and green eyes. She handed a note to Mrs. Norman, who said nothing as she turned around and walked to her desk.

The girl stayed standing, not knowing what to do. Mrs. Norman saw that and screeched, "Do you need an invitation! Take a seat!"

"No, but it seems like you need some anger management classes." Cassie mumbled. The class flinched, knowing this wouldn't end well for the new girl.

"Is that it? Well, how about this, you join me for detention after school, for the rest of the week, and we can discuss about that." Mrs. Norman stated, smirking, mocking Cassie.

"No thanks." Cassie stated.

"Then sit down! And don't start muttering about what you don't know!" Mrs. Norman yelled.

Cassie took her seat at the back of the room, beside an African American girl.

"Is Mrs. Norman always in that mood?" Cassie asked.

"Kind of." The girl replied, shrugging her shoulders.

The rest of the class went by pretty slow. Then it was time for lunchtime, and Cassie wondered who she should sit with. She saw the girl from her Mythology class, sitting with two other guys. One with sandy hair, the other with black hair.

"Can I sit with you guys?" Cassie asked, nearing the table. All three kids looked up and when they saw her, they smiled.

"Sure! I'm Art by the way." The African American girl replied.

"I'm Fitz." The sandy-haired boy waved.

"Name's James." The black haired teen mumbled.

"I'm Cassie." Cassie smiled.

They enjoyed a nice lunch, getting to know each other. Cassie could feel that there was some animosity in the air, but she couldn't figure out what it was. Cassie pushed the matter out of her mind, happy she had new friends.

==Late that night, Central Park

Peter Avezon had been pretty successful in his revolt, but the Huntsclan and the monsters still weren't tearing each other apart. He had to meet with those disgusting creatures again, to solve that little bump.

'You called us?" A voice rasped from the shadows.

"I want you to get me the body of the American Dragon's daughter." Avezon ordered.

"What do you mean?" The creature asked.

"I want her dead body. Remember that you killed her 3 years ago?" Avezon felt like he was trying to talk to a 5 year old. These creatures could be so idiotic!

"Ahhhh, yes of course. You wish for her body. Understood. We'll get it for you in one week." The creature replied, emotionless.

"Very well, meet me right here, in one week. Or else." Avezon stated, leaving.

==The home of the creature.

"What did the idiot want?" The creature's leader asked.

"The body of the American Dragon's girl." The creature replied.

"But we don't have it." Another creature replied.

"Yes, it is an unfortunate accident that that has happened. She is pretty much dead, as far as everyone is concerned. But no matter, dig up another body, and we'll outfit her as the dragon. They won't know the difference." The leader replied.

* * *

**Ooooh! Have I confused you enough? Remember, people are deceitful and are very often deceived ;)**

**Anyway, next update will be for Spies!**

**And snippet time!**

_"There's going to be a party."_

_"What could they want?"_

_"Jake, let's try to make this right."_

_"Rose..."_

_"I don't date"_

_"Oh, you guys knew Bridge too?"_

_"Welcome! I have here, exciting news!"_

_"Here is the body of the ex-American Dragon! she is DEAD!"_

_"Jake-"_

_"This isn't going to end well."_

_"Party's over!"_

**What's going to happen? Who knows? I do! Please review, and vote on the poll!**

**Enjoy!**

**Hezpeller**


	4. 3 Years Of Wounds Don't Heal Easily

**Whoops, uploaded wrong chapter :P sorry guys! Here's the real one! Soooooo Sorry!**

**Ok I have updated! Yay! I would have updated last night but I was brain dead :P**

**Anyway, here's the new chapter! I have made a last minute addition, that I'm quite happy with. What is it? You'll find out soon enough! If you don't figure it out, I'll explain it at the end of the chapter!**

**Please review, and make me very happy!**

**Oh, and as for my poll, I'm currently holding a preliminary poll, but I'm still accepting theories! If you have another theory as to what happened to Bridge, let me know, and in the chapter before we find out what happens to Bridge, [which won't be for a while, so don't start getting excited] I'll be holding the real poll :D But anyway, please vote, going to my profile page, and let me know!**

**Wolvmbm: Violet never felt the need to tell Holly about an aunt that won't be there. It certainly seems to be part of the faimly to do that :P Hmm, I don't think it's as bad as, I'm just basing it on personal experience, I mean, I've got two estranged aunts and I'm not holding tantrums :S But I digress. Anyway, I wanted Cass to meet some familiar characters ;) Yep, there's going to be quite some tension, as you'll find out soon enough! Yeah, Jake's pretty out of it with what happened...you'll see what happens :) Yep, that was the first of the many hints of what happened to Bridge :D Will do, and enjoy the chapter!**

**Luiz4200: Hmm, Peter ordered them to do their worst...they didn't exactly trick him ;) Peter hasn't contacted James yet, but he's certainly planning something :P Ah, but you see, James doesn't know why Rose 'left' [he's under the impression she left, since her file hadn't been updated in 22 years... or now, 25] so he's assuming the worst :S Hmm, Rose is in an interesting predicament, since she's still got her beliefs that certain magical creatures aren't like the Huntsclan pictured them, but she's definetly now more violent, giving way to that appearance being made. Violet doesn't feel the need to tell Rose about something she's not interested in finding out. To Rose, she doesn't have any parents. Anyway, hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Onej6: Haha, intense is quite true, maybe this one as well? Hmm, I had it more that Jake was showing it more than Rose...she's not crying in the corners, mainly due to her upbringing in the Huntsclan, but she's quite pissed, that's for sure! If the snippet made you curious, then you won't believe the chapter! Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

**Blueser Dragon: It seems like intense is the concensus :P Thanks! Glad you like it! Really? What're your theories? I really want to know! haha, I will let you know this, the birthmark is going to have an important role! Everything I do has a reason, except for some things :P Hmm, maybe... we'll see! I have, and here it is! Enjoy!**

**S.S. Pie: Yep, everyone agrees with you, it's pretty intense! Their relationship is quite interesting, that's for sure! I imagine no one wants to be in that house :/ haha, Avezon is quite the hated character, that's for sure! You'll have to wait to find out what happens! :D Any theories you'd like to share? I'm pretty interested in finding out! Thanks! Glad you're enjoying it! Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

==The next day

Jake woke up, and saw that Rose was with him. Did he just dream it all? Would he enter Bridge's room, and find her sleeping there? Jake then realized that if that had been the case, he would be waking up with Jen, not Rose.

He heard the doorbell ring, and silently cursed whoever was outside the door. He nudged Rose awake, and they both made their way downstairs to face themselves with a pale Violet.

"There's going to be a party!" Violet blurted out, before they could even invite her in.

"What? What are you talking about Vi? Come on in, and explain to us slowly." Rose said, worried about her sister's sanity.

Violet went inside, and they all sat down in the living room, and the Longs looked at Violet wanting an explanation.

"I just found out that the Resistance is going to be holding a party in one week, for everyone to attend. Magical creatures and Huntsclan alike." Violet stated.

"What could they want?" Jake growled.

"I don't know, but they want the word to spread, somehow, I get the feeling that this isn't going to end well." Violet sighed.

"We'll figure something out." Rose nodded. "I just need to try and forbid the Huntsclan from actually attending that party, just in case."

"Alright. Anyway, I should get going, have lots of things to do, and dresses to make." Violet smiled. "How're you guys holding on?"

"What are you, a parole officer? We're as fine as we can be. So shove off." Jake growled.

"Charming as always Dragon. But yeah, consider me your parole officer, one misstep, and I'm forcing Cassie on you." Violet replied, in the same tone as Jake. Violet got up and went to go leave.

"At least if that happens, Bridge won't be able to blame us." Jake muttered.

"Do you seriously think I don't give a damn about her? You're not the only one who's been affected Dragon, it's just that some of us have managed to continue our lives, and aren't wasting their days moaning in agony!" Violet howled.

"You didn't even know she existed until 3 years ago, so I'm fully entitled to be feeling more pain than anyone else alright! No one else can even claim to have known her as long-" Jake started yelling, until he felt himself slam into the wall.

Rose had pinned him, and her eyes were screaming fury. "How many times do I have to tell you! It's not my fault! I tried to do what I thought best, and you have no right to be acting like you're a saint with all your woes!"

Jake's anger subsided a bit as he realized what he had just said. He had been accusing Violet, but in turn he had also accused Rose. "I-I" Jake didn't even know how to reply to that.

"That's it! You guys are sickening me. Now I'm glad I didn't put Cassie here, she would be traumatized." Violet replied. "I'll see you guys at the party."

As the door slammed shut, Rose let Jake go.

"Sorry." Jake apologized.

"Sorry? That's all you can say? Jeez Jake, I was expecting something more, considering you just accused me of not caring, or giving a damn, about my daughter, which isn't true and you know it!" Rose fumed.

"Well I'm sorry! I see everyone else going on with their daily lives, as your wonderful sister put it, when they could be looking for her!" Jake bellowed.

"We did Jake! We did! We looked for her high and low! What else do you want us to do?" Rose pleaded.

"I don't know! One girl doesn't just disappear from the face of this earth without anyone noticing!" Jake retorted.

"And yet, look at the fucking evidence in front of you! She's been gone for 3 years! THREE! And we're no closer to finding her than we were at the beginning! Jake, let's try to make this right." Rose pleaded. "Vi is right about something, you're wasting yourself here, please Jake, wake up and realize that moping around isn't going to bring her back!"

"Rose...I-I don't know, I can't go for one minute without thinking about where she may be. When I'm at work, I remember all the plates she liked. When I'm here, I just have memories crashing into me" Jake sighed.

"Come on." Rose said, standing up.

"Where are we going?" Jake asked, disinterested.

"Out, now get up, change and let's go out." Rose explained, encouraging Jake to move.

He did just that, as did Rose, and they went outside. Rose grabbed on to Jake's arm, and led him towards Central Park.

"Why are we going here?" Jake moaned.

"Because, I want you to create new memories, and the only way we're going to do that, is to start at the source." Rose replied.

_What in the world does Rose mean at the source?_ Jake wondered. His unasked question was answered, as he realized that Rose was taking him where he had first met his daughter, 16 years ago, the tiny baby dragon, sometime after she was born.

"Ok, now, I want you to stand here, and kiss me." Rose commanded, standing on a spot that Jake was sure was the same spot from all those years ago.

Jake complied, and they kissed for all their lives worth of kissing, just passionately melting into one another. They continued kissing, and everyone who passed by them, just shook their head playfully, musing about 'young lovers.'

==At School, lunchtime

"So, anyone doing anything interesting during the weekend?" Cassie asked her new friends.

"Nah, not much. We were just thinking of hanging out and then going to see a movie." Art replied, smiling. "Want to join us?"

"Cool, you coming Fitz?" Cassie asked.

"Definitely! It's going to be an awesome movie, I just know it!" Fitz smiled, going off into his own world, replaying the movie trailer in his head.

"How about you, Mr. Gloom and Doom? Or do you have a hot date to get to?" Cassie playfully asked, turning to James, who hadn't said a word.

"I don't date" He replied, monotone.

"Why not?" Cassie asked.

"Because every time I tried to date someone, my original girlfriend would just embed herself." James averted his eyes.

"Uh, can you be a bit clearer? I didn't get a word of what you just said." Cassie replied, startled.

"What he means is that he had a girlfriend, Bridge Long, who disappeared 3 years ago. Now, whenever he tries to date someone else, and move on, he's haunted by memories of her." Fitz translated.

"Oh, you guys knew Bridge too?" Cassie asked, wondering if everyone was in a bad mood because of her. She had asked Violet yesterday, for the name of the dragon's daughter, since the family clearly hadn't supplied that bit of information during their rant.

"How do you know her?" Art asked, appalled.

"I'm living with her aunt. Plus, I met her parents last night. Charming couple, really nice people." Cassie flinched.

"Come again!" The three yelped, getting Cassie to jump back.

"What's so surprising?" Cassie asked, truly confused at how the trivial bit of information could confuse them so much.

"First of all, her aunt? Who's aunt? Secondly, parents? Bridge only had her dad. Her mother had abandoned them. Jen Phillip's just a step mother to Bridge." Art replied, trying to make sense of it all.

"Uh, are we talking about the same Bridgette Long? By her aunt I meant Bridge's mother's sister, Violet, who's my adopted mother. Secondly, Rose is quite definitely not Jen Phillips, Rose and Violet are twins!" Cassie explained.

The trio were pale, and shocked. This was news to them, and not very happy ones.

"So wait, time out, you mean, you saw Mr. Long, with a woman, who wasn't Jen Phillips? And you say you're living with her sister?" Fitz asked appalled. He then thought for a moment, and concernedly asked, " Wait, you're an orphan?"

"Yeah, I am, don't start pitying me, or I'll punch you." Cassie growled. "But yeah, her name is Rose, and she's my foster mom's sister. What's the huge deal about this? And what does Jen Phillips have to do with it all?"

Art then explained the whole story, minus the whole magical part of it, and by the end of it, Cassie was appalled. "Wow, as if the family wasn't messed up enough."

"You tell me." James muttered.

==The next week.

There were many people in the clearing of Central Park. Magical creatures were hiding in the foliage around, Huntsclan members were standing in a bit off in the corner of the clearing, and in front of the makeshift stage, the main audience were the Resistance. Cassie, Holly and Violet were standing on a tree, watching intently. Jake and Huntress had placed themselves so that they were near each other, but still inconspicuous enough, with their own respective groups.

Suddenly a cloaked and masked man walked out, yelling. "Welcome! I have here, exciting news!" He motioned for someone backstage, bringing out the body of a blue dragon, clearly dead, and going through natural decomposition. "Here is the body of the ex-American Dragon! She is DEAD!"

Everyone in the vicinity was appalled. There were mutterings all around, and some of them weren't happy with how the party turned out, and were waiting for a punch line. Others were ready to retch, but there were some that couldn't believe their eyes.

"Jake-" Huntress walked to where her husband was standing, mouth agape, in shock of what he was looking at.

"This isn't going to end well." Some Huntsclan guy muttered to his companion.

Suddenly a Protector jumped out onto the stage. "Party's over!" She declared.

* * *

**heheh. erm, yeah! How you guys doing?**

**Remember, this might not be her fate! While it's not her body, her fate might be this, or it might not, so continue hoping :P**

**Oh, and the addition was in the lunchtime scene, with the trio finding out about Cassie's 'family'.**

**Anyway, this was quite the chapter! and next chapter isn't much different**

_"I have someone with me!"_

_"Clark? You bastard!"_

_"Wait, why aren't they ripping each other to shreds?"_

_"You're going to regret having let him out, and you're going to wish you were dead."_

_"I had no idea!"_

_"Idea! IDEA!"_

_"Now, next topic is: Creatures of Chaos."_

_"Sounds quite fun."_

_"Come on, let's try to get rid of those repressive memories."_

_"Fine."_

**Yeah, this is a short snippet, but not a short chapter! So, what do you guys think?**

**Please review!**

**Hezpeller**


	5. All The Pieces Of The Puzzle

**Wow, 3 stories in one day :P I'm on a roll! :D**

**Hopefully I'll upload the correct chapter ;) Which btw, thanks to Rik and Buddyboy98 for pointing out my little mishap :/ sorry if any unfortunate readers were confused out of their brains :/**

**Anyway, won't be uploading anything tomorrow, or tuesday, so I'll be out of it for a while :P**

**Also, please vote on the poll! Right now I'm tied with 5 choices, doesn't really make it all that simple :/ Please got on my profile, vote and let me know what you think!**

**Buddyboy98: Thanks! Haha, yeah I understand, my rant was actually to people in another fandom, my expectations here are much different :P Oh yikes, hope that turned out ok for you :P Thanks :) glad my story had that effect :D Thanks, and enjoy the chapter!**

**Rik: [both reviews] Hey! haha, that's what happens when your mouse moves in the last second and you're not paying attention, you get the most random chapter in history :/ So, don't worry you didn't miss anything :) Just me and my klutziness :S Anyway, thanks so much for pointing it out, and I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Wolvmbm: Thanks! Yeah, well, to her, it's something trivial, she's an outsider, who has no idea of the severity of what she just said :P She just believes that she's explaining something to friends, not realizing that she just provided a crucial piece of the puzzle. Yeah, I thought it was nice a touch...maybe Jake will do the same? ;) Yep, they've still got a long way to go, if this chapter means anything :) Thanks! Glad you liked it so much :D Will do, and here's the new chapter, enjoy!**

**Luiz4200: They might, they might ;) Yes it is, as you'll find out in this chap :D Enjoy the chapter!**

**Onej6: Yes sir! I did, and look! An update! haha, now you need to wait :P enjoy the chapter!**

**Everyone else: Please enjoy, and review! :D**

* * *

Cassie had jumped up, and was going to break up this sorry excuse for a party, and break some necks for scaring Holly so much, the poor girl was traumatized.

It seems that other people decided to jump on the bandwagon, such as Violet, some Huntsclan members, spearheaded by Huntress, and although Cassie was confused, expecting the heartless bitch to be giving a medal to the idiot, she was glad she didn't have to be fighting her again. The American Dragon was there as well, and he was pissed, with reason.

Huntress had sent off the rest of the Huntsclan off back to the base, telling them that she would deal with their disobedience later. Meanwhile Cassie had gotten into her fighting stance, ready to fight the man.

"Give up you asshole! You're not going to survive this." Cassie growled, moving to attack the figure.

The man quickly took out his own staff, and Cassie was facing off that man. Meanwhile, Violet and the Huntsclan were facing off against the rest of the Resistance, and although they were greatly outnumbered, all of the Huntsclan members that were there had reason to be pissed off at the scenario, so they were like killing machines. Jake on the other hand, went to go and see about the dragon that was supposedly his daughter. Just as he was nearing the body, and Jake's stomach kept on falling, he saw her disappear, along with another person, who had teleported them out of the Park.

Jake was feral, and quickly went into the mass of Resistance members and attacked everything in his path. After a couple of minutes, much of the Resistance was dead, the others were either hurt or had run away, and the Huntsclan members as well as Jake were looking for stragglers who they could interrogate, while Violet was looking around for Cassie, who had disappeared.

"Avenger!" Violet asked, trying to see if Cassie could hear her.

"Yeah?" Cassie's voice came yelling back.

"Where are you? Are you ok?" Violet asked, trying to follow the voice.

"I'm fine, I have someone with me!" Cassie responded. Everyone else heard this and quickly flocked to where Violet was standing. Out of the foliage stepped out Cassie, who was dragging, none too kindly, the mangled body of-

"Clark? You bastard!" Huntress snarled.

Cassie barely had time to move out of the way before the feral woman grabbed Clark and pinned him to the tree. Huntswoman tied him to the tree, and everyone was ready to pounce on Clark, except for Cassie, who went to go check on Holly.

"Hey, you ok?" Cassie asked, nearing her younger sister.

"I'm fine, what happened?" Holly asked.

"The Resistance ran away like cowards, but I caught one of them, the leader. Look for yourself." Cassie pointed, showing her the scene unfolding in the clearing.

"Wait, why aren't they ripping each other to shreds?" Holly wondered, referring to the fact that the Huntsclan wasn't attacking anyone except Clark.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Cassie shrugged.

"What the hell are you doing, leading the Resistance?" Huntress snarled.

"I-I'm not leading it! I'm- I was, he made me do it!" Clark bellowed, having clearly peed his pants in fear.

"Who did?" Knight snarled.

"Avezon! Peter Avezon did! I broke him out, and he was so intent on revenge, he just went mad! He's become more demonic by the day!" Clark bawled. Everyone that had heard that paled at the statement, having their worst fears come true.

"You're going to regret having let him out, and you're going to wish you were dead." Huntress replied, her voice growing dangerously low.

"Why did you let him out in the first place!" Huntsgirl screamed.

"I was mad, mad that I got punished for hurting a leprechaun, and I wanted revenge, but I didn't think he would go crazy! I had no idea!" Clark cried.

"Idea! IDEA!" Jake ferociously replied. "I'll give you an idea!" He said, as he slashed the man with his claws.

Lao Shi stepped out and grabbed Jake's clawed hand. "Perhaps it would be wiser to leave this man with the Huntsclan."

"ARGH!" Jake growled, flying off.

"Come on Holly, let's get you home." Cassie said, picking the younger girl up.

"But what about mommy?" Holly asked, fearful.

"I'm here." Violet replied, coming into the foliage to meet them. "You ok honey?"

Holly nodded. "I'm fine. Is she, is she really dead?" Holly asked with fearful eyes.

"I don't know Holly, I just don't know." Violet sighed, not wanting to reveal the terrible truth to her daughter, and teleported them out of there.

==Huntsclan.

Haley and David had locked the traitor up, and he wasn't faring well. Jake had truly mangled the man up, not that anyone pitied him, rather, they had wanted him to die. The only one who had left after they arrived, was Huntress.

Haley hadn't spoken to her sister-in-law for quite a while now, and knew that Rose needed to talk to someone. She knew that she had to be tactful about this, last idiot who went into Huntress' office unaware got knocked out so bad he had received a very bad concussion.

Haley first tried the office, and found she wasn't there. She took the secret elevator to Rose's room, and found Rose there, not Huntress, but Rose, huddled up in her bed, looking very, very pale.

"Rose!" Haley exclaimed, nearing the distraught woman.

"It's over Haley, she's dead." Rose's voice wavered.

Haley decided to screw her well being, and hugged Rose. "Rose, we don't know if that's true. It might just be -"

"Be a what? A figment of my imagination? I used to naively, foolishly think that maybe Bridge was alive, but she's not, she's gone, and it's all my fault! I wanted to make things better, control the Huntsclan from the inside, and look where that got me. Leading my own daughter to her death." Rose cried, burrowing her head into Haley.

"Rose...I, we'll make the best of it ok? We'll get to the bottom of what happened, and we'll solve this. Don't give up yet." Haley said, trying to soothe the older woman.

"I don't know." Rose moaned.

"Do you want me to call Jake?" Haley grimaced.

"No, I'm good, I don't want to bother him." Rose mumbled.

"Ok, listen, I'm just going to check up with David and I'll be back." Haley said, leaving the room. _Payback. _Haley smirked. She grabbed her staff, and teleported out of there.

==Lao Shi's Shop

"ARGH! Rose would it kill you- Haley?" Fu looked confused to say the least. "What're you doing here?"

"Where's Jake?" Haley asked.

"He's upstairs, crashed here, wait why-" Fu didn't finish before Haley rushed upstairs, where she indeed found Jake sprawled in one of the rooms.

"Wake up Lazy Head." Haley nudged him.

Jake woke up, and as he saw Haley he growled. "Go away Haley, I'm not in the mood."

"Yeah? Well neither is your wife. So get your ass up and go comfort her like the husband you're supposed to be." Haley remarked.

"What? Is Rose ok?" Jake jumped up.

"That's the spirit." Haley stated, grabbing onto Jake's wrist and teleporting them back to the Huntsclan.

==Rose's Room

Rose heard a male and a female voice talking outside her room, and brushed it off as Haley having returned with David, but got the shock of her life when she saw Haley come in, with Jake.

"What, you went to grab him!" Rose asked, startled.

"Remind you of another meeting?" Haley smirked, where Haley was in Rose's position, and Rose in Jake's.

"Haley..." Rose groaned.

"Perfect. I'll leave you two be." Haley replied, leaving the couple alone.

"Huh, so this is your room." Jake said, trying to rid the awkwardness.

"Yep, it is." Rose mumbled in reply.

Jake looked at Rose, and how different she looked than the headstrong, and sometimes brash woman he had come to know and love.

"Rose, those guys probably want us to think Bridge is dead." Jake sighed, nearing up to Rose, sitting down beside her in the bed, and enveloping her in a hug.

"I want to believe that so badly Jake." Rose whimpered.

==Next Day

Cassie rushed to class, and made it there some seconds before the bell rang.

"Ms. Bluemore, how nice of you to join us." Mrs. Norman smirked. "Now, next topic is: Creatures of Chaos."

"Creatures of the who now?" Some guy asked.

"Creatures of Chaos, Mr. Drew." Mrs. Norman sighed, sounding impatient. "Now, these creatures are extremely uncivilized, and don't work for beliefs, but for money. They are known for not being trustworthy. They dwell in forests, in groups, and there have been cases in which these creatures have betrayed their own kind. They specialize in creating chaos, and driving people insane and making them angry as a result of their actions, and it can be said that these creatures give a new meaning to the saying 'there are worse things than death.'"

"Sounds quite fun." Cassie mumbled.

"Yes, Ms. Bluemore, quite fun, now please turn to page 47 and get started on your homework..."

==After school.

Cassie saw a sullen James walk out of the building, and Cassie ran after him. Yes, she admitted she had a crush on James, but it seemed he was too taken by Bridge to be able to be happy, but she would change that.

"James!" Cassie called.

"Hey Cass. What's up?" James asked, stopping to allow her to catch up to him.

"I want to go on a date with you." Cassie stated.

"Cassie, I- I don't know, I just get so many repressive memories when I think of her." James sighed.

"Come on, let's try to get rid of those repressive memories." Cassie smiled, grabbing his hand.

"Fine." James mumbled.

==Central Park

"So, James, what're you thinking of?" Cassie asked after a couple of minutes of silence, just walking.

"Just, it's just that I found out that there's a high possibility that Bridge is truly dead, and it didn't make things easier for me. Argh, everything is so messed up! I keep on trying to piece things together, but I feel like I'm missing something. Yesterday, yesterday made no sense at all." James replied.

Cassie nodded in understanding. "Agreed, it was just so confusing, they were all there together, as if they were all part of some big team."

"Yeah, makes one feel left out of the loop." James sighed.

Cassie perked up. "Wait, hold on a second. What are you talking about?"

James also noted what was happening. "Nothing, what're you talking about?"

"Wait, you, you know about the whole magical stuff?" Cassie asked, perplexed.

"You do too?" James was startled.

"Cool!" Cassie nodded.

"Yeah I'm part of the Protectors."

"I'm part of the Huntsclan" They both stated at the same time, and got the shock of their lives when they realized that.

"You're part of what!" They both stared at each other.

"Wow, beats finding out your girlfriend's a dragon." James sarcastically noted.

"Why would you think that?" Cassie uncomfortably asked, not knowing whether James was aware of Bridge's other half.

"Cause Bridge was." James replied.

"I think we should have another conversation." Cassie stated.

"Good idea. Here come Art and Fitz." James called to them, and the two walked up to them.

"What's up?" Fitz asked.

"So it turns out that Cassie is also part of the magical community." James stated.

"They know?" Cassie yelped.

"She is!" Fitz and Art yelled.

"Yes to both. Now come on, we need to talk." James motioned to a bench.

* * *

**Haha, am I evil, or am I evil? :)**

**You have all the pieces of the puzzle, all you need is to piece it, and you may have the solution ;)**

**Yep, that was this chapter, and now I need to sleep, since I need to be up and at it quite early :/**

**Oh, snippet! Haha, see the thing is, I have the whole idea thought out, but I don't necessarily have the getting there part, so erm, I don't really have a snippet :/**

**yeah, so I hope you enjoyed it and I'll be updating Of Sacrifices and Lies sometime on Wednesday maybe?**

**Kidding! haha, here's the snippet:**

_"Wait, so you mean, Rose is part of the Huntsclan?"_

_"But that would mean she's-"_

_"Violet, I have a bone to pick with you!"_

_"That's ridiculous. The Huntress wouldn't be caught dead"_

_"Not. Buying. It"_

_"I, you need to understand,"_

_"How about her friends? They've been out of the loop for the past 3 years!"_

_"I don't know."_

_"Welcome, to hell."_

_"We need the body back."_

**haha, can you wait till after wednesday?**

**Hezpeller**


	6. Findings and Truths

**GASP! I have updated! Yep, that's right! I have :D**

**I'm getting my stuff back in order :) Only thing is that Spies might take a bit longer, since my files with the timeline of the story kind of got lost :/ onenote sucks :( Anywhoooo, that aside, more confusion for you wonderful readers follows below :D I'm personally not that happy with this chapter, but I'll leave it for you guys to figure that out :P**

**Anyway, enjoy the chapter, and as always, review!**

**Rik: Thanks! And I know! Isn't it great when the correct chapter is uploaded? haha, thanks once again for that :P haha, wait no more, since it is right here! Hmm, that could certainly be a possibility, maybe this chapter could shed more light ;) I wasn't aware of that, so I'm probably removing the poll and leaving it as a review vote :/ Enjoy the chapter!**

**Luiz4200: Yep, confrontations galore right here :D Enjoy this one!**

**BlueserDragon: That's cool, the fact you reviewed makes me happy :D Hopefully it still stays interesting! :D Wait no more, and enjoy!**

**Wolvmbm: Thanks! Yep, they certainly made an interesting entrance :P Yep, I thought it would be nice to give Haley a redeeming moment, that she has been owing since Protectors. Yep, her new friends are going to be spilling some beans :D Thanks! What is next? Read to find out ;) Enjoy!**

**Onej6: [Both reviews] Thanks! Yep, technically you've had the pieces all along...I'm just presenting them ;) Haha, well, try, you might find that you'll solve it :D Yeah, it was quite the bummer :/ Ergh, I solved most of it, but some of my files are screwed up...one thing, it seems that if you reviewed the sixth chapter, you might not be able to post a review in this chapter...you can just send me a PM, or do an anonymous review...sorry, I didn't know :P and I don't think that leaving the AN is very kosher. Sorry, hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**S.S. Pie: Thanks! Glad you liked that part! Yep, they've had a couple of rough years, so this seemed fitting :) Wow, hmm, you've got quite the interesting points, and they could be very probably, or not, shall see! Ohh, I would love to know your other theories :) And no prob! I like to know what the readers are thinking, so I don't mind at all. Thanks very much for your ideas :D Enjoy the chapter!**

**Everyone else: Please enjoy the chapter, and I hope you someday review! :D**

* * *

==An hour or so later

"Wait, so you mean, Rose is part of the Huntsclan?" Cassie exclaimed. James and his friends had just revealed all they knew about what happened to Bridge to her, but it wasn't enough. There were still many holes, and Cassie intended to find out more.

"Yeah, we went to the Huntsclan mansion, and trust me, it was a scary and dark place." Fitz shivered, remembering his little experience

"But that would mean she's the prime suspect! What if she found out that Bridge existed and kidnapped her, or erm-"Cassie didn't know how to finish the sentence.

"She's not dead, alight!" Art exclaimed. "She can't be."

"Look, I used to think my parents couldn't be dead either, that it was impossible, but you have to face it. 3 years is an awful long time, and well, we saw her body yesterday. Whether it was really her or not is still up for debate, but it won't be far from the truth." Cassie explained. She knew this would be hard to convince them, but she had to try.

"Do you miss them?" Fitz asked.

"I- I had an amnesia attack. I have absolutely no idea as to what happened before that accident. I don't even remember how they look like. All I have is my mom's bracelet." Cassie shrugged the matter off.

"Cass, look, we're just not sure how this thing pieces together. Say for example, that Rose did murder Bridge. Why would she keep it hidden? If she truly hated Bridge, and wanted to make this an 'f- you' to Mr. Long, wouldn't she parade the body around?" Fitz asked.

"I'm going to try and get more info, since this is the best lead we have." Cassie stood up.

"Wait, who're you going to ask?" Art asked.

"Violet." Cassie deadpanned, wondering how she would pull this off.

==Hall Household

"Violet, I have a bone to pick with you!" The door barely slammed shut before Violet yelled out, none too kindly.

"Did you forget to take some nerve calming pills?" Violet smirked.

"No, I want to know how exactly it is that Bridge's mother, your sister, is part of the Huntsclan!" Cassie burst out.

"That's ridiculous. The Huntress wouldn't be caught dead with a dragon's mother. It doesn't make any sense!" Violet laughed it off, trying to make this sound like a big improbability.

"Not. Buying. It" Cassie intoned.

Violet sighed. "I, you need to understand, it's not something you should know. I don't really think it's my place to even tell you, considering it's her secret. Look, Bridge wasn't kidnapped or killed by Rose, that much I can swear to you." Violet replied, her honesty resounding.

"How about her friends? They've been out of the loop for the past 3 years! Why didn't you tell them anything!" Cassie retorted.

"Her friends? Hmm, I know they knew about her magical side, but are they that in-depth about it?" Violet asked, this being news for her.

"They are quite informed." Cassie replied, scoffing. "You shouldn't undermine them."

"Hmm, so it seems. Look, I'll talk with Rose and Jake about this. Just don't go storming the Huntsclan alright? Last thing we want is for you to be captured." Violet sighed.

"Don't worry, not going." Cassie smiled. If push came to shove, she would just get James to do some snooping. "So, was that really Bridge's body?"

"I don't know." Violet mumbled. "I hope not."

==Huntsclan

Clark woke up, and felt like he had just been run over by a truck, a train, and then an airplane. He squinted and then paled. He was in the Huntsclan dungeon, his wrists shackled to the wall, and had Huntress, Huntswoman, Huntsgirl, Huntsboy, and the Enforcer were all there, each one looked more pissed than the other, but Huntress was the most terrifying one there, as always.

"Welcome, to hell." She growled.

Clark gulped.

"Now buddy, we're going to be asking you some questions, you better answer them, or else." Huntswoman threatened.

Clark nodded. He wasn't going to defy them, he valued his life, and he knew that they weren't kidding in their threats. "I- I don't know much, he just came and used my house as a place to rest. He's planning something big. He wants you guys to fight and kill off magical creatures, and he wants to them finish you off. He also wants to make your lives a personal hell. I-I don't know much more than that."

"Well, then tell us what you do know more about." Huntsgirl advanced.

"He met with someone, in the middle of the night, I don't know who or what. But whoever they are, they're the ones who killed the American Dragon's daughter."

"You're positive that she's dead?" Huntsboy went right up to the condemned man, grabbing what was left of his shirt.

"Yes. I know for sure that she is dead. The people promised they would and they did." Clark gulped.

Suddenly, he felt pain. His shoulder had just been stabbed by Huntress. "Are you telling the truth?" She growled, twisting the blade deeper.

"YES! ARGH! I – AM!" Clark was scared. He was telling the truth, and he thought Huntress would be happy that she was dead. There was something deeper going on here, that he had no clue about.

Huntress pressed the blade deeper in and then went to leave. "He's all yours." She growled, slamming the door behind her.

==A dark alley.

Peter Avezon was satisfied with the amount of people that showed up, but not with the result. If the fool Clark spilled the beans, he would be done for. The Huntress would chase him down to the corners of the city to lynch him, and he still hadn't reached the massacre he wanted to have.

But now, to make matters worse, the creatures needed to talk with him. Since when did they request meetings? So here he was, wondering what they wanted with him.

"We need the body back." The shadows spoke up.

"Why?" Peter spat. "I own it."

"No. We let you use it for your purposes, but now we need her back." The creature rasped.

"And I don't give a fuck what you guys need." Avezon said, turning around to leave.

"You better obey, we can do the same to you." The creature threatened.

Peter wasn't easily swayed, but the creatures were known for this. "Very well. I'll have it to you-"

"No more than an hour. I'll be waiting." The creature cut him off, leaving no room for arguments.

==Later that night, in the forest

"You have the body?" The leader rasped.

"Yes. They truly believed that this was her body." The creature replied.

"Good. Then our secret is safe." The leader answered, satisfied.

"Do you know her real body could be?" The creature ventured to ask.

"We have no idea. We looked in the nearby ditches, but nothing. She must have been mauled by now. There isn't a single body can withstand that long in one piece. She's no longer of our concern.

* * *

**Hmm, I guess the optimists don't have anything to cheer about, do you guys? Erm, yeah, I'l just put this out: No one is lying with what they said...yeah :P**

**And for the record. the real answer has already been submitted, so it's somewhere out there, so congrats to you! It might be a review from this chapter, it might be from a previous chapter, but it's out there. And there are quite a number of them ;) And there are the really close theories that hold parts of them :)**

**Hmm, snippet. The thing is, I write the quotes, and then build the chapter around it...except I have no idea what I'm doing for my next chapter...I will be uploading another chapter after I update one of my YJ fics, so you guys get two chapters really close to each other instead! Hope that's a good substitution!**

**Please review!**

**Hezpeller**


	7. You Can't Handle the Lies

**[Peeks out] Hey guys...so I know I promised a chapter pretty soon...and well, better late than never right? :P Yeah sorry about the lateness guys, is just that I've been slaving away at my hw :/ And yeah, one thing leads to another, and then I all of a sudden don't have time.**

**Ok, I have a couple of announcements to do: My updates may be slower now, since I've got exams coming up, and so, I might not be able to update as often :P But it won't take long! :D Secondly: If any of you are also readers of "Of Sacrifices and Lies" PLEASE REVIEW! I have reached an impasse with Rose's sister, and won't update until I get reviews on it! PLEASE!**

**That aside, this became a pretty angsty chapter...I don't know why, but it became that way :P This is the first half of the first big confrontation :D which means that next chapter, it'll be fireworks and whatnot :P**

**Luiz4200: Well, sorry you were so disappointed...I do have plans for them to be confronted...such as here, and it's going to be continued next chapter, but hang on...don't go making a judgment call yet. That subject will be touched more upon the next chapter, though it's inferred here. Anyway, hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Wolvmbm: Yep, confrontations coming up, both below and next chapter! Hmm, yep, the proof isn't looking too happy here, and won't look much happier in this chapter :P Will do, and enjoy the chapter!**

**S.S. Pie: Yep, Art sticks through thick and thin :D Hmm, those theories are definitely interesting! I really do appreaciate them, so I'm glad you shared them :D Yep, I'll continue! Enjoy this chapter!**

**Onej6: Thanks! Hmm, would you want to share those theories? I'm definitely curious about them! Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

**Everyone else: Enjoy! And please review!**

* * *

==The next day

"Hey Cass, did you talk to Violet?" Fitz waved to her as she entered the school.

"Yeah, I did. Apparently no one had any idea that you guys were that informed. She promised that Rose had nothing to do with Bridge's disappearance, and that she didn't kill her. She went to talk with Bridge's parents last night, but she wasn't back this morning." Cassie explained, sounding a bit worried.

"I hope it's nothing bad." Art flinched.

"Yeah, I still don't trust her." James stated, with a bit of venom.

"Oh, come on! I'm sure she's not that bad, have you ever met her?" Cassie countered.

"No, but if Bridge hated her so much, and she was never there, then why should I give one damn about her?" James bit back sourly.

"Look we shouldn't make judgment calls yet ok?" Cassie wanted this argument to be over. She really had not thought that Rose seemed that bad when she met her, but then again, appearances were deceiving.

"Fine, you continue thinking that way, you won't survive out there for long like that." James retorted, raising his voice.

"What's your problem! Do you have some sort of problem!" Cassie yelled back.

"Yeah I do. I just found out Bridge really is dead! Alright? Happy?" James roared.

"Quite frankly, Mr. Avezon, I'm not," Mrs. Norman had the best timings, and she came up right now. " And neither will you be if you have to come to my office for detention."

Art and Fitz quietly slipped away. Well, they tried to.

"Mr. Jones, Ms. Spudinski, you aren't excused. Now, I don't want any more violent yelling, understood?" Mrs. Norman barked, getting the four students to meekly nod, and nearby students to run for their scholar life.

==Lunchtime

"Hello?" Cassie answered her cell.

"Hey Cassie." Violet answered.

"Hey! Where were you? You went and didn't come back, are you alright?" Cassie asked.

"I'm fine." Violet replied, attempting humour in her voice, however, it was clearly noted that she was far from happy.

"What happened?" Cassie gripped the phone tighter.

"I- You, Cassie, it seems that Bridge-Bridge is truly dead. I- I don't know how, but that guy you captured spilled the beans, and it seems-it seems she really died." Violet seemed to be distressed.

"Yeah, I heard from James. Do you want me to call anyone?" Cassie didn't know how to react. Although she had no personal connection to Bridge, she knew the pain of losing someone you once loved, but it was different for everyone, so not everything could work for one person as with the other.

"No, I'm- I'm with Jake and Rose. I called Henry, so Holly's also taken care of. I- can you get Bridge's friends to come here? You remember where their house is?" Violet's resolve seemed to have broken, and she was near tears.

"Yeah, I do. We'll be there after school."

==After School

"Please guys! I- they want to see you guys." Cassie was pleading, trying to get Bridge's friends to come.

"Fine, I guess we should." Fitz shrugged.

"Yeah, it would be rude not to." Art agreed.

"I'll come, but if I see the witch, I'll murder her." James venomously spat.

"Uh, sure." Cassie nodded.

==Long Household

"You invited them here?" Jake would have yelled, but he was too depressed to make it more than a squeak, which is what it came out as.

"Yeah I did. You guys have been hiding enough from them. They deserve to know the truth." Violet narrowed her eyes.

Jake groaned. He wished Rose had stayed, but she had to get back to the Huntsclan, some emergency or another.

The doorbell rang, and Jake fought to keep his composure resolved, since seeing the familiar teens would bring many memories.

Violet opened the door, from where Cassie went to hug Violet. Seeing Violet hug Cassie made Jake falter a little. How he wished that that were Rose and Bridge right now, or 3 years ago, it didn't matter. Jake just wanted the nightmare to end.

He saw Art and Fitz, and then he saw James. He had forgotten about James, and seeing the young teen's anger, Jake remembered who that boy's father was. Jake would keep his cool, he wouldn't break out at the boy. Everyone was ushered in, and once the door closed, all hell broke loose.

"You bitch! You come back after 3 years, acting like you give a damn!" James roared. Everyone was shocked, wondering to whom James was talking to. Then they all realized that James must believe that Violet was Rose.

Jake was furious. He picked James up by the scruff of his collar and slammed him against the wall. "You punk! You come into my house, and insult my sister on-law, with the intention of yelling at my wife! You shouldn't blame anyone but your damned father! To not say that you might have had something to do with it!"

James had paled, and saw a beam hit the wall beside him. Jake turned his head to see Cassie, her staff in hand.

"Enough! The blame game isn't going to bring her back! Now drop the macho bull game you guys are having, and start acting civilized." Cassie growled.

Jake let the boy tumble to the ground, and started to approach Cassie, not looking happy. He was about arm's length from Cassie when Violet stepped in the middle, literally.

"Don't." Violet said. "Jake, calm down. I know you're mad, but-"

"But WHAT!" Jake bellowed.

"You need to understand that we're not all against you! I told you before, this isn't a personal vendetta!" Violet yelled back.

"She" Jake pointed at Cassie "Thinks she can come in and start making calls on what we can and can't do, and this ass'" Jake pointed to James " father is responsible for my daughter's death, so excuse me for not being courteous to them!"

"Anything else you want dragon?" Cassie sighed, annoyed. Art and Fitz had just stayed mute throughout this whole thing. The magical world seemed to have quite the spats, and they weren't keen in joining in the madness.

"Yeah, why should I be blamed for something my dad did? I haven't seen him since I was 7, and seriously want nothing to do with him! Why would I want to kill the girl I love?" James shot back.

Jake's eyes widened. This was the same position that he and Rose were in, many years ago, and he felt guilty that he was doing the exact same thing his parents had done. He felt like a hypocrite.

"I-I'm sorry. I'm just looking for someone to throw the blame at." Jake dejectedly admitted.

"Mr. Long, don't try finding a random target, try to channel it." Fitz spoke up, trying to go through the steps his parents taught him.

"Argh, I'm going for a flight around." Jake growled, turning into his reptilian self and flying off. Just then, the door opened, and the other twin walked in.

"Did I miss something?" Rose asked, seeing everyone's expression.

* * *

**Yeah...so how many optimists are left? [crickets chirp] ok, yeah... well, Cassie said something important, which can be used to keep faith in you optmists...so yeah!**

**Everyone hates Rose, and look who comes in! Can you say: Disaster? :P Hope you can, cause that'll be the next chapter!**

_"I want the truth!"_

_"I'm sorry."_

_"You knew?"_

_"I'm not."_

_"We can hope."_

_"This is the real world! Magical or not!"_

_"Relax."_

_"Why?"_

_"That, I can't say. I had a real good reason."_

_"We'll find out, one way or another."_

**Yeah! so I have my outline, so get ready for a drama filled chapter, sometime soon!**

**So please, review for Of Sacrifices and Lies! I beseech you! It's not that hard :P And this chapter as well :/**

**Thanks!**

**Hezpeller**


	8. A Slip? Or A Couple?

**Haha, no this isn't another AN, I've upadted with a chapter! :D**

**Yeah, I thought it would be nice to do this, since I've been dedicating most of my time with my YJ stories, and practically chewed you guys out in my other story, on the bright side, I shall be continuing Of Sacrifices and Lies, cause I have gotten my little plot together :D [insert evil laugh here]**

**Anyway, me being messed up aside, another chapter! And plenty of anger problems here! :D**

**Just one thing, caue I want to keep you guys in more state of torturous waiting: Not every character knows everything! What one character believes is the truth, might not necessarily be the truth that has happened! POVs can be warped, and information can be falsified, leading people to believe a lie...that is all. If you're staring at this and thinking 'what is this girl going on about'...everything shall be explained...sometime.**

**You know, this got me thinking. Do you think that if Rose and Jake saw Bridge again, would they be pissed at her for leaving/ worrying them? Or better yet! Do you think that Bridge would still be angry at Rose for the whole mother issue? Ah, how those questions plague the mind... With all the tension I'm building, you guys will end up getting such and anti-climatic response it won't even be funny :/**

**Anywho:**

**Rik: [for both your reviews] Thanks so much! Hmm, you'll find out sometime in this fic as to what truly happened to Bridge, but for now, I'll leave you wondering :P Hmm, yes, they didn't have her body, did they? Did something happen? Oh who knows. And yes, I do enjoy building tension :D Enjoy the chapter!**

**Wolvmbm: Thanks! Hopefully this chapter doesn't disappoint you! Hmm, I'm curious, what would you have prefered to have happened with James and Bridge? That they continue not knowing, or that they find out later? But yes, it'll be tough for them, it's already in a rocky place :/ And Rose coming in, haha, get ready for yelling :P Thanks! And will do! Enjoy! :D**

**Luiz4200: Yes he will! Haha, hope you like how I put out their conversation, if you could call it that. Oh trust me, when James finds out, he'll be paler than snow. :P Enjoy the chapter!**

**Onej6: Thanks! Aww, come on! I promise I won't bash them! [gets Inception dudes to break into your mind] And I'm totally not forcing you to share! :P No seriously, I would enjoy hearing them :D Enjoy the chapter!**

**ada69: Yay! haha, have updated, and this is what came out! Enjoy! :D**

**trickedPast: It's ok, I'm not measuring the time it takes people to review :D Thanks! Glad you liked it! Hope you also like this chapter! Enjoy! :D **

**Wow, I think the AN got pretty long :P Anyway: Everyone else: Please review! And enjoy!**

* * *

James looked at Rose, murder in his eyes. "I want the truth!"

Rose just blinked, startled. Did James really think he was making a convincing threat? If so, he had another thing coming. "About what?" She scoffed.

"Don't play dumb! You know why we're here!" James roared. "You ditched your daughter, and now that she's gone you're back. And we know you're part of the Huntsclan!"

"James! Calm down dude!" Fitz exclaimed.

"Yeah, you're not really getting anywhere." Art nodded.

James was huffing. He was standing a mere feet away from Rose, and the latter wasn't looking one bit scared, in fact, she looked bored, like she was watching a bad movie.

"What're you expecting? Me to say: I'm sorry? You won't believe me anyway. Plus, don't act all innocent Boy Scout, you've got just as much blood on your hands as I do, if membership to the Huntsclan counts for anything" Rose replied sarcastically.

And to add more problems, as if there needed more, The American Dragon decided to come back.

"Now what did I tell you about yelling at my family, punk?" Jake growled, coming up behind the Huntsclan boy, casting a shadow on him. James turned around, ready to face him-

"ENOUGH!" Violet screamed. "Everyone! Living room! Now!"

Everyone filed into the living room, even Art and Fitz, who just wanted to Am Scray out of there, but stayed, as the peacekeepers in this madness.

"Now, let's get things out into the open. We all know that James and Rose are part of the Huntsclan. Jake is a dragon, and Cassie and I are part of the Protectors. Anything else anyone want to share!" Violet stated.

"We're humans!" Fitz grinned, pointing at Art and himself, trying to lighten the mood.

No one laughed. However, something was bothering James about this, and he voiced it.

"You knew I was part of the Huntsclan?" James asked Jake and Rose, shocked.

"I'm not as clueless as I led you guys to believe." Jake smiled.

"And don't think I'm not so observant." Rose smirked.

"So, now what do we do?" Art asked. "We reached a common ground, whoopee, but so what?"

"We try to find the truth on Bridge." Jake growled.

"We can hope for the best, and we'll find some truth of her being alive." Fitz nodded.

"When are you guys going to wake up! This is the real world! Magical or not! And science says that if a lifeless body shows up, then they're dead!" Cassie lashed out, but as soon as the words left her mouth, her eyes widened, covering her mouth, as she shook her head fearfully. While internally, this was her thoughts, she never meant to let these people, who were so heartbroken at what happened to Bridge, know about this.

Cassie ran out, and Violet sighed. "I'll catch up with her, you guys handle your problems, but no burning anything!" Violet warned them, running after her adopted daughter.

==Outside

Cassie didn't know where she was going, all she wanted was to get away from this nightmare. How could she have been so stupid as to break out like that? She ducked into a park and sunk to the grass, crying. That's all she did, mess up and act angrily. Why she bothered to stay around was beyond her.

Violet was running around, until she found a mass of clothes and hair by the nearby park, crying. Violet neared Cassie, and engulfed her in a hug.

"Relax Cass. It's ok, don't cry." Violet soothed stroking the younger girl's hair.

"I just messed everything up. It-It's just that, they're worrying so much with Bridge, and-and I'm jealous at their optimism. Ever since my parents died, I've been trying to move on, but I can't do it if I can't remember them. This is just so complicated and annoying. I feel alone in here."

"Cassie, don't feel bad, you've got Holly and the rest of the family, you're not alone. Now it's ok to be angry, but if you ever need to talk, I'm here for you." Violet replied

"Why are you caring so much?" Cassie sniffed.

"Why? Because we're your family now." Violet smiled, getting the ghost of a genuine smile to pass over Cassie's lips. "Now come on, let's go back before World War 3 breaks out."

Cassie giggled a bit at that. "They really hate each other don't they?"

"You have no idea." Violet groaned.

==Back in the apartment

"Say, for one moment, that I believe you're not evil, why didn't you just stay with Bridge?" James' accusation could be heard from outside in the hallway.

"And you're crushing on this guy?" Violet raised an eyebrow at this.

Cassie paled. "How did-"

"I know that? Please, I have seen lovesick people before." Violet smiled.

"That, I can't say. I had a real good reason." Rose's voice resounded, not as loudly as James, and on top of that, they were also standing closer to the door.

"I don't know, I guess it's pretty one sided." Cassie mumbled.

"Points for trying. This guy's all angst and no love." Violet shrugged. Before they entered, Violet spun the girl to face her and firmly looked into her eyes. "Look, don't feel bad alright? Things will work out. For everyone."

They opened the door and got greeted with: "Was your good reason good enough to keep it secret from Bridge! To be out of her life!"

"We get it James, she's not going to win Mother of the Year, but isn't this a bit extreme?" Cassie called out.

"Well, if it isn't Ms. Optimism herself." Jake growled.

"Back off Dragon." Violet stood behind Cassie, her eyes burning with an intensity that almost equalled to that of her sister's.

"Look, I'm sorry for that outburst. I promise you, we'll find out, one way or another." Cassie assured them.

* * *

**Yeah, I know some of you guys must have hated the hiccup that was Cassie being sad, but, I have had a good reason. Also, if the above chapter, not the AN, just the chapter, hasn't given you an anvil sized hint, well then, you shall continue to wonder :P**

**Anyway, that aside, just a little heads up for what'll go on: [with potential spoilers, if you don't want to read it, then just stop right here, leave a review, and hang on for a new chapter of either Spies or of Sacrifices and Lies sometime soon!] Anyway, that aside. So, I think this story will be potentially shorter, in a couple of chapters [say 2-3] we'll get a plot thickening. You will find out what happens to Bridge, in like 5 or so chapters, there's going to be an unexpected revelation in the next chapter, won't say who, and oh, HL: Huntsclan, will open up 3 years in the future.**

**Who here was expecting me to blurt out the truth on Bridge [everyone nods] keep dreaming! But at least you know that it is coming up :D**

**Anyway, no snippet here, don't want to give anything away ;)**

**Be on the lookout for another chapter of Spies, or Of Sacrifices and Lies, sometime soon!**

**Hope you guys enjoyed, and please review!**

**Hezpeller**


	9. Haven't We Been Through This?

**And how about that! I updated! :D**

**Yeah, soo now the plot starts getting interesting, to put a word on it, and we start reaching the part where 'everything comes together' to put a phrase on it. I hadn't originally made this plot point, the 'unexpected revelation' as I called it in the previous chapter, but I was re-reading what I did, and realized that I was making Holly into too much of a kid, and I compared her to Bridge, since Holly is now 13, and she was acting too much smaller, so this was formed :D**

**Well, I'll get out of your way, and just hope that I don't get any flying projectiles coming my way. Why? You'll find out. [runs off, grinning like a mad[wo]man and laughing evilly]**

**TrickedPast: Thanks! Wait no more, cause here it is, so enjoy!**

**Wolvmbm: Thanks! Yeah, she's definitely got it bad, doesn't she? And yeah, Violet's trying to be a mother to her as much as she can :D And I don't know if you got my message, but yeah, I had originally meant to not have James and Bridge find out till later, but it wouldn't work with my revised plot :P And once again, nope, not angry in any way :) I don't mind at all that you've got another opinion, so no hard feelings :D Will do, and enjoy the chapter!**

**Rik: Haha, ah well, the truth will have to wait for just a teensy bit longer! ;) You'll find out in less than 5 chapters, that's for sure! Thanks, and here's the update, enjoy!**

**ada69: Ah well, you'll find out sometime soon, so don't worry :) Well, you can read it now, so enjoy!**

**Luiz4200: Hmm, well, Rose doesn't really want to advertise who she is in the Huntsclan, for one, and also, I want it to continue being a secret, just so that it fits in with my plot ;) Enjoy the chapter! :D**

**Everyone else: Please enjoy, and leave me a review!**

* * *

==The Next Day

Cassie had promised Violet that she'd go and pick up Holly from school, mainly because Holly had a banner that she had to complete for tomorrow, and needed some help carrying it. So that's where she was going now, and James had decided to accompany her.

"So, how're you feeling?" Cassie decided to break the ice. They had all left yesterday without another word, and he had been sulking all throughout the day.

"I still feel like I'm being duped. They're not telling us the truth, and I want to know it!" James growled.

"I'm sure they'd tell you if it was crucial to Bridge's de-sappearance." Cassie caught herself, but a bit too late.

"It's ok, I'm starting to lose hope myself, and clearly noted that you lost hope long ago, so I won't force you to keep up the charade of hope." James sighed.

Cassie felt bad then, because she knew that James was hurt by her slip. "Look, I'm sorry, I haven't really been a good friend to you. I come here, and I'm listening to you guys being all optimistic, and I got angry."

James noted that Cassie wasn't very comfortable on this topic, so he extended his arm and grabbing Cassie, enveloped her in a hug. Cassie melted into the hug, because they both needed it, and because they both wanted it. As they broke apart, they smiled, knowing that something connected with them.

They continued walking in silence, not knowing how to continue their conversation, until they reached the middle school.

"So, I guess I'll see you around?" James asked.

"Yeah, for sure." Cassie breathed.

James then turned to face Cassie, and the latter mirrored the former. James then got closer and kissed Cassie on the mouth.

"Hey lovebirds! A little help here!" Holly's voice shook them both out of their reverie.

"Anyway, bye Cassie." James waved goodbye as he left. He mentally kicked himself for not being able to stop thinking about Bridge as he had kissed Cassie.

"So, is he the guy you've been going bananas for?" Holly smirked as she tried to balance the enormous project.

Cassie glared. "If you mean if that's the guy I like, then yes, but no one's going bananas here."

"Suuure." Holly drawled.

"Do you want to walk back home by yourself with that thing?" Cassie threatened, referring to the banner.

Holly flinched. "Who said anything about bananas? Nope not me!"

"Nice try." Cassie sneered.

"It was worth it." Holly shrugged. Cassie then grabbed another part of the banner and they started going home.

"So, how was your day?" Cassie asked.

"Boring, but on the bright side, I got a perfect on my Mythology test!" Holly grinned.

"Congrats! See, there is a bright side to our extra-curriculars." Cassie winked.

"Yeah, except for this one. You'd think that the Student Body would have more people to make a banner, but no, out of the four people they do put on, one of them is a druggie who never participates, the other fell down the stairs and is in the hospital, and the last chick had a very important date she had to go and prepare. Seriously, what kind of school is this?" Holly complained.

"Trust me, it's not as bad as having a Principal that insists that you call him-" Cassie started.

"PRINCIPAL PROFESSOR!" The window to a nearby mauve car rolled down, revealing the angry German behind the wheel. He then sped away, leaving a cloud of smoke.

"Case in point, and I rest my case." Cassie stated.

"Is his car covered in yarn?" Holly snickered.

"I think so. I don't know, he's just weird like that." Cassie rolled her eyes.

==At the Hall Apartment.

"Here, I'll go get the door for you." Holly ran ahead to go and help Cassie get inside the building.

As soon as they got in, they realized that going up the stairs wasn't going to happen.

"I'll take the elevator, and you can meet me up there and help me with the door ok?" Cassie said, explaining her plan.

"Sure." Holly nodded. They then parted ways, Cassie got into the elevator, and Holly bounded up the stairs to go and tell her mother about her test grade. It would take a couple of seconds for Cassie to reach their floor, so Holly had time.

She reached their floor and ran down the hallway, opened the door and ran inside. She went to the living room and started "Mom! Guess-AH!"

==Some seconds before

Cassie got out of the elevator and made her way with the banner. As soon as she heard Holly yelp, she dropped the banner, grabbed a weapon from her backpack, and bounded into the apartment.

Holly came running up to her and hid behind her. Cassie asked "Holly! What's going on?"

Holly only shook her head, and Cassie peered into the house, and saw, walking towards her, Violet...and Rose.

With a sinking feeling, she realized that Holly must have freaked at seeing her mother, duplicated, since she had no idea who Rose was.

"Holly, come on out, no one's going to hurt you." Violet spoke, trying to find her daughter. "Oh there you are."Violet turned towards them and smiled as she took in the scene. Once she saw the weapon, she raised a brow. "You planning on gutting me?"

Cassie smiled sheepishly. "I heard Holly yell, so I came prepared."

"Nothing wrong with that." Rose smirked.

"Come on Holly, go help your sister bring the banner in, and I'll explain everything." Violet smiled.

Holly nodded and walked back out without another word. As Cassie copied the exact same movements, Violet sighed, wondering how she got so distracted.

==Some minutes later

Cassie and Holly had brought in the project, and they had sat down in the living room, where Holly was looking back and forth between the twins.

"So, which one of you is my mother?" Holly asked.

Violet put up her hand. "Right here."

"Talk." Holly stated. Cassie smiled internally at the attempt at bravado Holly was showing.

"Holly, meet your aunt." Violet simply explained, gesturing to Rose.

"My aunt." Holly repeated sceptically. "I have an aunt who's my mom's twin, and I find out about this now because?" Holly asked, not sounding happy.

"Well, we didn't want you to find out at first. It's just pure coincidence that you did." Violet sighed.

"And why the secrecy?" Holly demanded.

"Because I'm not your 'average person.'" Rose brought up her hands to make air quotes, bringing a gasp from Holly.

"You're part of the Huntsclan!" And strike two for Rose for not covering up her mark.

"Now Holly, calm down, ok? Look, Rose isn't evil, she won't go and murder magical creatures alright?" Violet explained.

"I guess. But what-" Holly started to form another question, but got interrupted by a loud clap of thunder, and rain started pouring in.

"Close windows first, ask questions later." Violet stood up, and everyone also went to help close all the windows, and what a storm it was. The rain drops were the size of grapes, and were hitting the windows at full speed.

"Shit. I should go on patrol now, that way we don't have to be stuck out there later." Cassie stated. "I won't take long . Just going to make sure that the Magical World isn't burning down ok?"

Violet hesitated a bit, but then relented. "Fine, but come back quickly ok?"

"Will do." Cassie smiled.

"Yeah, you need to help me finish the banner!" Holly threatened.

"Don't worry, I promise it'll be quick." And with that, Cassie left, and from here on in, things would change, for better and worse, depending on whom you asked.

* * *

**[dodges some really rotten veggies]**

**Soooo, erhm, yeah! Can you say: deja vu?**

**And yeah, the storm was based on the storm we had yesterday here :/ It wasn't pretty.**

**It seems that this is prone to happening doesn't it? And so, next chapter we get the plot thickening, and then, let see, maybe 2 or so chapters from here, we get the truth of what happened to Bridge!**

**Oh, and one question, cause this will be up to you guys to decide! In lieu of posting a new chapter of Spies and Of Sacrifices and Lies, do you guys want me to post the next chapters of Humans? So instead of those 2 chapters for those stories, you get 2 more chapters from this one!**

**You guys decide! You could have another chapter up, maybe tomorrow, it all depends on your decision! :D**

**Leave me a review and let me know**

**Hezpeller**


	10. The Inside Story

**Man, I know that I'm updating sooner, but only 3 reviews? Wow, all time low! I hope I haven't angered anyone with all my suspense haha, anyway, please review guys :) I know you guys are there, cause you're updating fics, so please take some time to review!**

**Soo, this is the chapter I promised. Since I got one 'don't care', one 'no reply' and one 'resounding yes', I have updated this story instead of Spies. Now, this here's the chapter before the truth! So, this is how it's going to work:**

**In this review, I want all of you lovely readers [because you guys truly are all awesome] to tell me what your final theory is, and put them in the reviews. Now, you guys should look through the previous reviews, they might give you a hint or two, and it could be yours! I'll tell you that there are various people that combined, have the answer, separately they have bits and parts of it.**

**Now, I won't be updating this fic until maybe hmm, sunday? Yeah, Easter Sunday sounds good. I want to update my other fics, plus give people lots of time to decide. With that being said, I hope you are enjoying this fic, and don't worry, this story isn't ending any time soon, we find out the truth soon, but it's not the end of the fic yet! Humans still has a while to go before it's finished.**

**Wihout further ado, I give you, the build-up to the truth! Enjoy and please don't forget to review!**

**ada69: haha, well, this fic got update in the end :P haha, it seems everyone listened to you, since right after that, a flurry of chapters showed up :D And yep, I updated! And here I am again! Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter! :D**

**Rik: Congrats, your review led to this chapter being published today :D And hold up, you get to find out the truth next chapter! maybe I should've clarified that I meant, the whole truth in 5 or so chapters ;) Oh yes, totally deja vu, it really was quite something! :D Hmm, is she? Who knows! I do, and won't let out what happens ;) Well, pick out your best theory and put it up in your next review, and I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**Luiz4200: Ah, they will, all in good time, all in good time ;) Hmm, that's certainly a theory, and you seem quite set on it :D haha, that could very well happen :D Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

**Everyone else: Please enjoy and leave a review!**

* * *

==Around New York

Rain was pouring like mad, and there was a fierce wind which made Cassie's board start to wobble. Luckily, in a way, the lightning was gone, which meant that there was no more danger of electrocution, but it also made it harder to see, so Cassie was trying very hard to squint her eyes and see. She neared Central Park, which was where creatures usually went when in distress, and then felt her board give away, and die out.

Cassie started falling at top speed, without any way to stop. Her board by default converted into her trusty stick, and was staked to the ground. Cassie herself fell on her left side, and bruised her arm a bit. On the bright side, it seemed that her bones were intact, and Cassie got up, and went to grab her stick and go home.

Her stick was stuck in the mud, and Cassie audibly cursed, why did she need to have more problems? Suddenly she heard some raspy chuckling.

"Well then lookie what we've got here, you know it ain't such a good idea to be out in the rain, and alone! Didn't ya ever learn basic survival instincts?" Two Huntsclan members were smirking under their masks, their staffs fully functional and pointed towards her. The first one who had spoken was advancing, trying to find an opening.

"Because I'm the exception to the rule?" Cassie was in no means to fight. The fall made her tired, and she had to get home before the storm got worse.

"Well, let us help you conform." The second man chuckled as he started attacking her.

Cassie tried to dodge the staffs, but was no match to two against one. She stopped and held the one on her right with her hands, and the one on her left with her left foot. The mud and their strain made her slip, and as her foot dropped, the left staff struck her in the left side of her chest, making a nasty cut and drawing out lots of blood. As Cassie fell into the mud, a third man came out.

"I think that was enough. Sweet dreams." The man snickered as he stunned her.

"Quick, let's get her into the van." The second man ordered as they got into the Huntscar.

The two men put her in the back of the van while the third man went to the front to drive. The vehicle started and they left, taking Cassie as their prisoner.

==En route

"Check to make sure that she's got no tracker or nothing." The driver called back.

One of the men took out a metal detector and passed it over the girl's body. He reached the girl's left wrist and the device started beeping like mad. He put down the device and picked up her arm. "It's a bracelet. It looks like it was made out of string. Stupid device."

"Take it off anyway. It could be a trick." The second man growled, taking out a switchblade. They cut off the bracelet, the bracelet that Cassie had cherished as the last remaining link to her parents, specifically, her mother.

"Let's take a look at her face, see if she's anyone famous." The first man grinned stupidly. They removed the girl's mask, and saw that it was no one special. "Man, that's so boring, she's no one of interest."

==Huntress' Office 1 hour later

"Where have you been? You look like crap." Haley flinched at Rose's grim expression.

"Cassie's missing." Rose groaned. "She went off. It was the same thing that happened with Bridge. She left, promised she would come back, and she won't answer anything, and Vi found her staff in the middle of Central Park, covered in mud, and not functioning."

Haley brought her hand to massage her temple. "Look I've got dungeon duty, but I'll go help later ok?"

"Yeah, I need to go change. I'll be more effective in work clothes. Plus, we're waiting for the rain to clear up. So no hurry. You know what, I'll go join you on duty" Rose sighed, taking the secret elevator to her room as Haley put on her mask and once Rose returned, they made her way down. They were pissed, and anyone that dared to defy them, oh they would get hell.

==Huntsclan Dungeons

Cassie groaned as she woke up. She felt pain in various places, but most was from her left side, where she had an enormous amount of blood that had come out, and stayed as dried up gunk. She was grateful she still had her mask on and her costume was still relatively intact. She saw that she also had her wrists shackled to the wall. She tried to see if they would give, but they seemed to be pretty sturdy.

"Well, looky who decided to wake up. " One of the men from earlier snickered from the doorway.

Cassie just growled as she tried to get up and attack her capturers. But it was all in vain, and he noticed it.

"Oh, don't worry your pretty little head, the Enforcer's gonna be coming soon, and you'll learn the meaning of fear." He smirked.

Someone knocked on the door. "We're here."

"'Bout time!" The first man growled.

Cassie squinted at the light that spilt in, and the other two men that had attacked her stepped in, along with another man who was probably the Enforcer as the buffoon had called him.

"Alright, where's the order?" Enforcer asked after glancing at her.

"Order?" The first idiot questioned.

"Listen to me. Either you get Huntress here to give me the ok, or you get me a written statement. I won't be the idiot that gets their ass handed to them because they disobeyed orders." Enforcer growled.

"Listen here chump. We captured this here girl, the enemy, so screw the rules and give her hell. Look I'll even start." The second man complained, and made his way to where Cassie couldn't even continue to hold herself up. She had lost too much blood, and it definitely didn't help that they were talking about her imminent death.

The man picked her up by the scruff of her neck, and slapped her. "See, no orders."

"Quite true, no orders, but I'll certainly keep that in mind once you're begging for mercy." A cold voice spoke from the doorway.

The temperature of the room dropped as everyone in the vicinity paled. Cassie wanted nothing than to get the hell out of there, but it seemed that she would be getting the crap beaten out of her. Huntress and Huntsgirl were both there, and if their eyes said anything, they were very pissed.

"Drop her. Now." Huntress ordered.

The idiot smirked. "Gladly." And dropped her, where Cassie groaned as she made contact with the ground.

There was a sharp intake of breath. 'You just signed your death warrant. Enforcer, take these 3 buffoons and give them your worst."

"Yes ma'am." The Enforcer smirked. The 3 men were then shocked before they could do anything else, and they all dropped to the ground.

As the enforcer left with one of the idiots, Huntress and Huntsgirl exchanged some words. Huntsgirl nodded and left. Huntress advanced, drawing out a glinting knife.

Cassie didn't even have enough courage to do anything, and promptly fainted from exhaustion.

* * *

**Yeah, I really put Cassie through her paces here didn't I? And Huntress isn't in such a good light in the last part :/**

**I guess that's all from me! So please, leave your review, no account needed, and let me know what YOU think happened to Bridge, and your theory might just be right!**

**Now, I'm going to sleep, and wonder how many people want to meet me in real life so they can strangle me :/ So yeah!**

**I'll be updating sometime on Sunday so look for that! It'll probably be around the afternoon, say 5'ish, and if you guys want to be super specific 5 pm EST. I'll try to have it then unless something impedes me :/**

**Hope to hear from you guys! :D I can hope, I can hope :)**

**Hezpeller**


	11. A Birthmark Can Never Be Hidden

**Sooo, what's up! No this isn't a trick, or a dupe chapter, or an AN...this is the real deal! One whole day early! Why? Because I was finishing writing this, and since I get the feeling that tomorrow I'm going to be busy I thought, mostly everyone reviewed, so why not! Plus, this is a big thank you for all you guys that stuck through this story till now, and I hope you'll continue to do so! :D**

**Well, as promised, this is the big one! So yeah, I know that this is going to turn out pretty anti-climatic, since I can just picture everyone's expression of "that's it?" As the chapter ends...well, anyway, hmm, I'm pleasantly surprised by the number of reviews, though some of you didn't really put up your opinions, I'm still very happy that you guys all reviewed! Thank you guys so much! :D**

**Oh well, you'll all find out the truth soon enough won't you? Then, once the chapter is done, I'll be updating all my other stories, so it'll be a couple of days before the next chapter from this fic comes out :P**

**But on the bright side, you get to someway, somehow find what happened to Bridge [not really]**

**So, I leave you guys with this! So please enjoy, and don't hate me too much for it! Well? What're you waiting for? I'm sure my ramblings aren't that interesting!**

**ada69: Aww, you can never be too dumb for pointless fanfiction speculations! Well, I guess the cat might as well get out of the bag, so yeah, Bridge is alive :) Well, you won't have to wait anymore! Thanks a lot, and enjoy the chapter! :D**

**Rik: Haha, well, now you don't have to wait anymore ;) Well, yep, Bridge is alive, and hmm, how do I put this, you are technically correct on the second part, but you'll find out soon enough what I mean ;) Thanks so much, and hope you enjoy this one!**

**BlueserDragon: Hey! You're back! :D Yep yep, the plot is very thick right now :D Oh yeah, Cassie and everyone else are going to be extremely surprised ;) Well, count down no more! :D And enjoy!**

**TrickedPast: Thanks! Well, here's the update! Enjoy! :)**

**Wolvmbm: [Both reviews] Awkward family reunions seem to be common in my fics right? haha, well thanks! I'll definitely try my best! :D Oh yeah, but Cassie's not free yet! So hold on, and enjoy the chapter!**

**Luiz4200: Hmm, I haven't really been focusing that much on that area, but I did explain it a bit, just to clarify, in this chapter. Mainly the thing is that James has become this angsty and sad teen, and he doesn't really talk with his mom, since he believes that they're all lying to him. He's instead formed a strong friendship with Art and Fitz, two kindered spirits who feel the same way. Hope that explains it a bit, and enjoy the chapter! :D**

**Onej6: [both reviews] Thanks! And hmm, you'll find out soon enough ;) Oh wow, wasps? Yeesh, never liked those, [shudders] clearly noted I'm not a bug person :/ Thanks, and enjoy the chapter!**

**Everyone else: please enjoy the chapter, stop torturing yourselves, and don't forget to review!**

* * *

==Some minutes later

Rose had undone the shackles that held Cassie prisoner, picked her up and carried her to her office. Luckily, she didn't see anyone, so she got no strange looks as to why she was carrying a bloodied up Protector. Not that anyone would dare to question her, but it was better to be safe in these cases.

Rose made her way to the secret elevator in her office and went up to her room. She then placed Cassie on her bed, and although she knew that the girl was bleeding profusely, she couldn't care less about her bed, since her priority was her sister's adopted daughter.

Cassie groaned. "Ugh, where am I?" She then saw Huntress and yelped, jumping back.

"Easy, easy there, it's ok, you're safe." Huntress tried to soothe her, sitting beside her on the bed.

Cassie scoffed. "Safe, with you? Look, I appreciate the effort, but maybe it's best that I leave." Cassie made her way to get off the bed, but her wounds protested against that move, as well as Huntress' hand on her shoulder.

"Look, I know you don't have reason to trust me, but please, just try to relax. We're trying to get to your mother, so she'll be coming soon ok?" Huntress was really confusing Cassie. She thought that the masked woman wouldn't be on terms with her enemies, but it seems she thought wrong. She also never thought she would see worry in the feared woman's eyes, but it was there, plain as day.

Cassie nodded slowly, and took a deep breath. "Can I at least take a bath? My clothes are really dirty and ripped up, and being coated in my own blood isn't really satisfying."

Huntress chuckled. "Alright, sounds good. But there aren't any windows in the bathroom, so don't try to find some way to escape."

Cassie smiled. "Wasn't planning on it."

Huntress then helped Cassie to the bathroom, and gave her some pyjamas to wear. She was then left alone in the bathroom, and Cassie started to undress, relaxing a bit. She wouldn't even try looking in the mirror, since she knew that her face was covered in blood, dirt, and mud. As she took off her last article of clothing, she got into the shower, and sighed as she felt the cool water washing everything away.

==Living Room

Rose sighed. She really had no idea how to tackle this. She knew that she had to tell Cassie who she was, but she knew that the girl wouldn't appreciate to know that her 'aunt' was a renowned villain to the best of her knowledge, but she would try. First things first was to get Violet here, and to take care of Cassie's wounds.

Rose called Haley, and after some rings the younger woman picked up. "Hey Rose. I haven't found Violet yet, but I managed to talk to Henry, and he got Holly calmed down. The poor girl was in quite a state apparently."

"Bummer. Listen, try to get her as soon as you can. Cassie doesn't really trust me, with good reason, and I'm not about to tackle this without her."

"Sounds good." And with that, they both hung up.

Rose sighed. Why were things so complicated lately? Gwen now hardly talked to her, since she probably thought that Rose would bite her head off for just saying 'hi.' And had moved to another room in the mansion. She knew that Gwen and James also hardly talked, due to James' anger towards everything that happened.

Rose just hoped that she would be able to see something positive happen, because everyone knew that they all needed it.

==Bathroom

Cassie turned the water off and sighed. She hadn't been able to get all of the blood off, some of the blood from the wound in her chest refused to leave, and Cassie cursed the dry blood. Cassie put on the pyjamas, and noticed that her mom's bracelet was gone. Cassie's heart sank, wondering what could have happened to it, but shrugged it off for now, since she now had to go and deal with Huntress. The girl took a deep breath, and went to look at herself in the mirror and do a damage assessment. She looked into the mirror, and her response was simple, though not quiet.

"AHHHH!"

==Living Room

Rose perked up at the scream, and jumped back into her room, and pounded at the locked bathroom door "Cassie? Cassie! Open up right now!"

==Bathroom

Cassie was breathing heavily. She was confused, and scared. She quickly grabbed her mask and put it back on, she was shell-shocked, but now she had to deal with Huntress. She then went and unlocked the door, where she saw Huntress standing there, her hand raised to pound on the door yet again.

"What happened?" Huntress asked, sounding more worried than angry.

"I just saw all the blood, and freaked out." Cassie shrugged. It was a bad lie, and even Rose could tell that it was a lie.

"Well, anyway, you don't have to keep wearing that mask. I know who you are Cassie, so it's ok." Huntress explained.

"Yeah, but I'm comfortable with it on." Cassie replied, her memories bringing up some scary images of the woman in front of her.

Huntress sighed. "Here, let's at least get you to bed alright?"

"Fine." Cassie nodded. As Cassie got settled in, Huntress brought her hand to Cassie's left side, getting the younger girl to flinch. "What're you doing?" Cassie asked fearfully, if memory served right, it would be best that no one saw the area of her wound.

"I'm just going to tend to your wound alright? Nothing to worry about." Huntress explained.

"But my wound is perfectly fine! You-you don't need to look at it!" Cassie stammered, clamping her hands over her wound, nervous at the thought of what would happen once Huntress saw her wound.

"Cassie, your wound is bleeding! Stop being stubborn and let me look at it!" Huntress was losing her temper. This girl, she could rival quite a number of people in the hard-headedness department.

"I-I don't want you to look at it." Cassie mumbled.

Huntress sighed. She then grabbed Cassie's hands with one of her own, and then brought them away from the wound, and over her head, while she used her other hand to lift the shirt up a bit, just enough to expose the wound. "See, was that so bad?"

Cassie didn't even reply as she pulled her hands away and to her side, silently admitting defeat. She just hoped that Huntress wouldn't realize what was beside her wound.

Huntress tried to wipe the blood away, but was having about as much luck as Cassie had. She then realized that there were two separate things going on here. There was the actual wound, which was now clean and had no more blood coming out of it, but there was another thing, in a very familiar pattern that she saw every day, and her breath caught at realizing where she had seen that formation in that exact same spot.

Huntress looked at the girl in front of her, and onto what Huntress now realized were blue eyes, not the green she had seen before, and she engulfed the girl in a hug as she let out a single muffled cry. "Bridge!"

* * *

**Haha...yeah [runs away, and shoves Rotwood on to stage]**

_"Zat is Principal Professor Hans Rotvould! Uh, vat am ey doing heere?" Rotwood straightens bowtie, realizing he's on stage._

_"Just say something!" [piece of paper is shoved into Rotwood's hand by a petrified stage hand]_

_"Vein! 'Sorry for ze terrible enclining?-vyour haandvrieiting eez unreeadble!" Rotwood stalks off, muttering._

**And you are unintelligble so we're even that way. **

**Forget this, anywhooo, yeah, Cassie was Bridge this whole time! So, Luiz4200, you were correct! First review for this story and you already had the truth! I had half a mind to just forget about it, but then thought better of it...but don't despair! Some of your theories do hold some truth to them! For example, Blueser Dragon, your theory about Bridge's birthmark did have an important aspect to it! And S.S. Pie, one of your theories was also correct[won't be revealing which one at the moment ;)]! And Onej6, you're correct as well! :D And all you optimists that believed that Bridge was alive are all very much correct, so congrats on your 'don't stop believing' way of thinking! :P That was actually going to be the original name of the chapter, but I thought this would be better.**

**Now, erm, yeah, do you guys want me to explain how exactly Bridge came to be Cassie, or do you guys want to find out with the characters?**

**In other words, do you guys want to find out at the same time the characters do, like following a mystery, or are you guys so sick and tired of the suspense you just want out with it?**

**And yeah, don't have much more to say, except for maybe, oh yeah! One other question, do you think that Bridge is still angry with her mom or not?**

**Haha, yeah, that's it for me.**

**Please don't throw rotten veggies at me! I'm not a garbage can! **

**And the complaints office is open on February 30th from 25:61-28:83 :D**

**Hope you guys enjoyed that!**

**Hezpeller**


	12. The Impossible Just Became Reality

**I think I've neglected this story long enough haven't I? Not to mention torture you guys uselessly :P**

**Especially since you consider that I left it off right at that moment that everyone was waiting for! Well, hmm, I don't know what you guys will think about this chapter...I felt like I rambled a teensy bit, I mean 1,800 words? I haven't done that in a while! So, yeah, I do hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and thanks for the amazing responses everyone left! I know that for some people, 9 reviews is what you guys get on a bad chapter, but for me, it's a lot :D**

**Oh, and I've decided to reveal the whole truth along with the characters, or else this is going to get very confusing. At the end of every chapter, I'll recap what the facts, in order to keep everyone on the same page, sound good?**

**Ergo, I'll only be able to reply to some of your questions, but everything that was covered will be explained at the end of the chapter!**

**Anyway, I'm going to stop my non-sensical ramblings off to a side, I have my serious doubts anyone reads fanfics to hear the problems the author's having, so I'll spare you guys the drama.**

**Hmm, not much more here, except please review and I hope you guys are enjoying the fic! And thanks so much to everyone that has faved/ put this on your alerts and reviewed, I truly, in every sense of the word! Thanks!**

**ada69: Well, it's good to know that I managed to keep the suspense for you! Thanks! And you'll find out the truth soon! Well, I have updated, so I hope you enjoy! :D**

**TrickedPast: Yay! So it seems that I've kept you guessing! Well, don't worry, I tried my best to keep it ambiguous, so don't feel bad! Thanks so much, and I hope you keep enjoying this!**

**Wolvmbm: Yep, Cassie was Bridgette this whole time! haha, good to know I've gotten that effect! As to how it happened, you'll have to find out with the characters! No one knew that Cassie was Bridge, not even Bridge herself. Thanks a bunch, and I hope this chapter helps to explain it a bit more!**

**BlueserDragon: haha, it's nice to see that some people really were kept guessing! Cassie's hair was a dark brown, so it could be confused for black, if not looked at in detail. I described it at the end of Dragons, I don't remember if I redescribed it in this story, but yeah, it's dark brown. Don't worry, I don't mind answering them, but there are some things that I can't yet reveal ;) Hmm, Bridge hasn't necessarily forgotten who Rose is...Well, it'll be what happens, so hang on for the ride! Thanks so much, and I hope you enjoy!**

**Luiz4200: Hmm, it could happen, but yeah, I have my reason, but we'll see. Ah yes, anger, not really prominent yet, right now it's more of an emotional and heart-wrenching scene than anything else :P Thanks so much for your input! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Onej6: Yeah, haha, you're a natural Sherlock Holmes :P ah, but can you figure out the rest of it? Good luck to you, Poirot, trying to figure the rest of it out! Yeah, what I meant was, because Bridge doesn't really know the whole truth, so it could take a couple of chapters until the whole truth is figured out, would people have prefered for the rest of the mystery to run it's course, or have an all-knowing view of the mystery...but running it's course won out, ergo that's what shall happen :P Thanks a bunch for your input, and I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Rik: haha, well, the unlikely became the reality! Yep, now everyone can rest at night knowing that :P Hmm, you'll find out. and yeah, the mystery is what it shall be! haha, no, she hasn't had a shower in 3 years! Kidding, you'll have to find out! Here it is, so I hope you enjoy! **

**S.S. Pie: A:yep she is!Ah well, at least I kept you in suspense about it! B:Well, we'll see about that, won't we? C: yep, your theory does have a truth to it! D: Will do! And it's ok, I really don't mind :D Thanks so much, and we'll see what theory's true sometime soon! Hope you enjoy!**

**G.G: Yep, she is! Yep, it was what I was hinting at...this isn't an easy puzzle! :D I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

==Huntress' Room

Cassie, well, Bridge now, was shocked. How did this woman know her name? Her memories had been flooding back to her the moment she saw herself in the mirror, and she remembered the familiarity with which her enemy dealt while fighting her dad and herself, and wondered who the woman could be. She was then brought back to reality once her mask was removed and her face revealed.

"My goodness you've grown!" Huntress' voice was filled with awe, and seemed completely alien to Bridge.

"How- what?" It was all the awestruck girl could manage as she was hugged for all her life's worth.

"Bridge, I want you to tell me everything, everything that you remember. Take your time, but tell me what happened." Huntress got a bit more serious now, but Bridge could sense that there was a worried look in her eyes.

Bridge didn't know what possessed her to talk to her supposed enemy, but she supposed that the fact that the woman wasn't trying to slay her, and that she had been saved by her from those monsters helped in that decision. "I- I had had an argument with my parents, and I left to clear my head. So I was flying around Central Park and this creature flagged me, asking for help. I didn't think much at the time, and went to go see what the creature wanted. They told me their forest was under attack, and we went to go help them. The creature climbed on my back, because it couldn't fly, and as we approached, I got knocked on the head. I then crashed and someone said 'success.' That's the last thing I remember as Bridge. Next thing I remember was that I was in a terrible accident, and my-" Here Bridge stopped, unsure of how to continue. "The people that I had thought were my parents were killed. I was told I had amnesia, and didn't remember anything about them. Probably because they never existed." Bridge smiled a bit, and Huntress hugged her a bit closer to herself.

"And then you lived as Cassie?" Rose asked.

"Then I lived a bitter and angry life as Cassie." Bridge nodded.

Before they could say anything else, Rose's phone started to ring. "I'm going to answer this, please don't leave." Huntress pleaded.

Bridge just smiled. "I won't" This was a completely different side to Huntress, and Bridge wasn't minding the comfort. It reminded her of someone, but Bridge couldn't quite place her finger on who it could be.

==Outside Huntress' Room

Huntress closed the door and answered her cell phone. "Temple of miracles. Where the impossible becomes just another achievement."

Haley, who was on the other side of the line, did a double take once she heard Rose answer with that. She hadn't done that ever since Bridge was gone. Maybe she was feeling happy...though about what Haley couldn't fathom. "Anyway, I can see you're happy. Which is good, because I haven't found Violet yet. She's scouring everywhere, and I haven't been able to catch up and contact her-"

"Haley." Rose cut her off. "It's ok, look, just, get Jake here ok? Then go looking for Violet."

Haley was now dumbstruck. Rose wanted Jake? But Cassie needed her mother! "Uh Rose, look, I know you love my brother, though the reason why still eludes me, but isn't it better if Cassie saw her mother?"

"Trust me on this Haley, just get Jake here ok?" Rose insisted.

Haley caved. She couldn't say no to Rose, whether she was her boss or not. "Alright, whatever you say."

"Thanks a bunch." Rose hung up and went back in the room, and she relaxed seeing that Bridge was still there.

"So, what now?" Bridge asked, still not fully trusting her enemy.

"Well, first we need to figure out what happened to you. Then we need to explain to certain people what happened to you. However, we should keep that list to a minimum, family only, because Avezon wanted to kill you, and he seemed prepared to use any means necessary_." And he just deepened his own grave,_ Rose added in her mind. She would make the man pay for what he tried and nearly accomplished in doing, that much was for sure.

==Long Residence

Jake was tired. He had searched for Cassie, until Haley had come and told him to stop searching and that Rose had her some time ago. Apparently, she was searching for Violet, so Jake couldn't understand why Haley just appeared once .

"What do you want?" Jake growled as a greeting.

"And I love you too." Haley rolled her eyes. "Anyway, your precious and potentially mad wife has requested that I take you to her, apparently needing you more than she needs Vi, so get your butt here so I can teleport you."

"And she's mad because?" Jake asked, bored, not making any move to get near Haley.

"She was happy, and she answered the phone in that annoying and vague way she did before it all. Plus, I have yet to see how you can help with Cassie, but I guess you're the closest thing Rose has to Cassie's ally who isn't either trying to soothe someone, trying to be soothed, or running amok in New York City. Now get your ass here, so I can continue doing the sane and right thing."

"Fine." Jake sighed, getting up from where he was leaning and made his way to his sister.

==Huntsclan

"What was that?" Bridge asked, having seen the light that peeked from underneath the door.

"Be back." Rose said, knowing who it was, and wanting to meet Jake before he saw Bridge. She went out into the living room.

"Dammit, do you want to tell me what the heck is going through your mind right now?" Haley hissed.

"Listen, I just have to take care of something, and this is working by priority. Just trust me alright? Once you get Violet, just come back here, you don't need to call me, but please, don't let her in my room." Rose replied, a pleading look in her eyes.

"You're mad if you think she'll agree to that." Haley sighed, disappearing.

"So, what's going on?" Jake asked, curious.

Rose just grabbed his hands and led him to her bedroom. "I think it'll make you happy."

"I seriously doubt it." Jake muttered.

"I would wait before passing judgment." Rose smirked from underneath her mask as she opened her the door to her room and stepped outside.

==In the bedroom

Bridge couldn't hear what was being said outside the room, but saw that whoever it was, had left. But as she heard a conversation still being held, she figured that someone dropped someone else off. She suddenly heard the door open, and saw Huntress back into the room saying "..before passing judgment."

Suddenly she saw someone who made her heart leap. "DAD!" Bridge tried to get up, but flinched at her failed effort. Rose had rushed to the bedside and pushed her back down.

Jake blinked, and looked towards Rose, who discretely nodded. Jake grinned wider than he had ever grinned and rushed up to meet his daughter's embrace, and if you were looking at the face of each of the Longs in the room, you'd see that they were all crying, crying with happiness.

"How- how did you?" Jake got out, perplexed as he let Bridge go. He then chuckled. "You're alive!"

"Long story short, I was Cassie this whole time." Bridge smiled sheepishly.

"Wait, you were the cranky and homicidal teen that Violet adopted?" Jake asked, chuckling.

"Take out the teen and you yourself weren't far from it." Bridge smirked.

Rose snorted. "I do agree with that description."

"Very funny. But why?" Jake had questions pouring out.

"I don't know. I just had my memory erased, and apparently, brainwashed into believing I was Cassie, an orphaned kid who lost her parents in a car crash, and became amnesiac due to it." Bridge replied.

"But how did you remember?" Jake was shocked. Before, he was mad at Avezon for apparently having killed his daughter, but to think that she had been alive for these three years, and forced to live the life of an orphan without anyone to take care of her just made him want to scour New York until he found that bastard and murdered him.

"I was wondering that too." Huntress nodded.

"I don't really know. I was knocked out by some Huntspunks, and they tried to torture me, but got stopped by her." Bridge pointed to Huntress. "And after I took a bath, I looked at myself in the mirror, and seeing who I was brought it all back. I don't know much more than that."

"So, something happened while you were knocked out and when you came up here, because I didn't do anything, so one of those goons did. Are you missing anything?" Huntress asked.

"Yeah, the bracelet my-" Bridge faltered here. She then turned to Jake. "Dad, I know she's still with you. I have seen her while I was Cassie. So why didn't she come?"

Jake didn't have to ask as to whom Cassie was referring to. She looked at Huntress, who once again nodded. "Bridge, are you still mad at her?"

"I don't know. I know I should be, since this was all caused because of this, but while I was Cassie, the only thing I could think of was that I wanted my parents back. Even though those weren't my real parents, I still missed the feeling of having parents. Both of them. I'm sorry dad, I know I messed up, and I know you guys must be pissed at me for-" Bridge was apologizing but was cut off by Huntress hugging the life out of her.

Rose couldn't take it anymore. Bridge was so sad, and she didn't think that Bridge should feel so guilty. After all, the true person to blame was that idiot, not Bridge.. "Sweetheart no one's mad at you! We're just glad you're back."

The familiarity overwhelmed Bridge, and she gasped in recognition. "You! You're- you're, the Huntress? What? How!"

Rose removed her hood and mask and smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, well, since secrets don't seem to work in this family, I might as well do it."

Bridge just buried herself further in her mother's embrace. 3 years ago she wouldn't be caught doing this, but 3 years without parents can change a person immensely, and the longing was too much for her. Neither Jake nor Rose complained, and just hugged as one family, something which truly hadn't been done for a long time.

Suddenly, the door burst open. "ROSE! Why in the world are you denying my right to see my-" Violet stormed in, with Haley behind her, but they both froze in confusion at seeing the two adults hugging someone that they couldn't see. "-daughter?"

Rose smiled sheepishly and revealed who it was they were hugging.

"Bridge! ? ! ?" Both women chorused surprise and confusion in their voices.

* * *

**yeah, so that was this chapter!**

**Timeline to keep everyone understanding [only what has been revealed is shown!]:**

_-Bridge has fight with parents, runs away, meets mysterious creature, and is kidnapped._

_-Sometime later, somehow, Bridge winds up in the hospital, with the belief that she's Cassie, an amnesiac teen who has just survived a terrible crash which has claimed her 'parents'' lives._

_-She only has her bracelet, which seems to have, potentially, some sort of connection to how Bridge became Cassie._

_-Cassie lives out 3 years, unhappy, unaware that she had caused a lot of drama to her real family._

_-Somehow, Cassie's cover [we'll call it that for lack of better word] was destroyed as she was unconscious with the Huntsgoons._

_-Bridge, still thinking she's Cassie, goes a takes a shower. Once she looks in the mirror, her memories flood back to her, piece by overwhelming piece._

_-Her birthmark has appeared once again, and Rose recognizes her because of that. [Told you there was a reason for that appearing! There is a method to my madness!]_

**So yeah! Everyone understanding this? Anyone kind of getting it, but not really? Or is everyone going: what the hey is going through this crazy chick's mind?**

**Feel free to ask me any questions! And I hope I haven't disappointed anyone with this chapter!**

**Thanks so much for your feedback and support!**

**Hezpeller**


	13. Present Past Future

**I'm still alive, if anyone's wondering about it :D**

**Sorry that I haven't been updating...I'm so terrible at keeping my schedules :/ Plus, I still have tons of fics that I still need to read. So Onej6, BlueserDragon and Buddyboy, I'll get to your stories as soon as I can :) Sorry :/**

**Sooo, yeah, this chapter, we get a sense of seeing what else is happening with our other characters :D Not much, but it's an advace in the plot. It's not smooth sailing for our heroes just yet. Well, I'm not going to reveal everything, but get ready for drama :D and maybe a plot twist or two :P [everyone groans] WHAT! Psh, you guys thought that was done? Yeah right!**

**Confused by the title of the chapter? There's a reason for it :D **

**Anywhoo! My ramblings aside, you guys get another chapter! Next up will be Of Sacrifices and Lies :D**

**rik: Thanks so much! I'm glad you like those :D haha, I don't think I'm creative enough to create my own fics, but we'll see ;) Thanks! Well, better late than never :D Hope you keep enjoying this story!**

**Wolvmbm: Yep, they have :D Hmm, maybe, we'll have to see about that. Oh yeah, many more problems still await our heroes, so don't think that it's over yet :/ Thanks! I will do, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**TrickedPast: Thanks so much! haha, yeah, that'd be something that'll never happen, but we can dream :) I hope you're satisfied with how this came out, so enjoy!**

**RedCrimson: New reviewer! haha, wow, I'm glad you liked it :) Thanks so much, and I hope you like this chapter!**

**ada69: I know right? I just had to do it after all the depressing previous chapters :D I know! Doesn't it seem like the story finally has a head and a tail after knowing where they hey she was? Well, I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Luiz4200: Hmm, right now, the focus isn't going to be on that, but worry not, it will come up ;) Enjoy this chapter!**

**Onej6: Are you kidding me? It's totally not over, they still have a villain to defeat! :D Thanks, and enjoy!**

**BlueserDragon: Thanks! Oh no, there's no clear end in sight ;) I hope you enjoy this one! :D**

**S.S. Pie: Yep, yep, happy family :D Nah, Vi won't have issues with this, that was only cause she was still under the impression Rose was with Cassie. Well, I hope you enjoy this one!**

**Everyone else: Please enjoy, and don't forget to review!**

* * *

==Hunter's Room

James entered his room, and tensed up as he sensed someone else in his room. He slammed the door to not let the intruder leave, and growled. "You picked a very bad day asshole. Show yourself!"

The intruder chuckled. "You're a proper gentleman, but is that any way to treat me?"

James turned on the light, and saw someone he never thought he would see again. "What the hell do you want? How're you alive? !"

"Nice to see you too. Now, what I want, is your help-"

"Why in this freaking world would I help you?" James wasn't going to give in easily, that was for sure. He was contemplating gutting the pretentious idiot right there and then, but held off, if last time didn't work, why would it now?

"Because I can help you extract revenge on those you want."

"And what makes you say I want revenge on anyone?" James scoffed.

"Because I can see it James. Plus, are you really doing anything in this hellhole? No, you aren't. With me James, I will tell you secrets of the Huntsclan, and you'll understand everything. Don't you want that? Don't you want revenge on those who led you to where you are right now?"

James gasped. "How do you know about that?"

"Come with me, and I'll show you everything I know." They smirked, extending their hand.

James furrowed his eyebrows, and narrowing his eyes, made his decision.

==Huntress' room

Bridge had realized that she would have to explain her story to lots of people. She knew that Violet would be one of them, but the Huntsgirl? She was definitely caught off guard.

Both newcomers were just gaping comically. Violet recovered first. "You-"

Bridge just smirked. "Yeah, I'm alive."

Huntsgirl chuckled. "I'm guessing you've gotten this reaction quite a bit haven't you?"

Bridge was still surprised that Huntsgirl knew who she was that she only managed to nod meekly.

"Alright, spill." Violet ordered as the two women also sat down on the bed, and looked to the Long family expectantly. They then told them what they had been able to deduce so far, and at the end, you could tell both women were shocked.

"So that bracelet...where could it be?" Violet asked.

"Anywhere from Central Park to the dungeons. I don't know what they used to transport me here." Bridge shrugged.

"I'll go look for it." Huntsgirl stood up to go, and when Rose nodded, Haley left.

"So, we should probably keep this a secret from everyone." Violet stated.

"That was what I said, only immediate family, and within that, there's going to be some exceptions." Rose consented.

"What about my friends?" Bridge asked, turning to look at Rose.

Rose thought for a moment. "You can very discreetly tell Fitz and Art, but not James. Since his father was responsible for what we thought happened to you, we don't know if James is also in cahoots, or is going to get together with his father."

Bridge shook her head. "James wouldn't do that!"

Violet added. "Like I told you, he's all angst. You saw what your supposed 'death' did to us, especially to your father." Here, glares were exchanged. "People sometimes can go a bit whack with revenge on their minds."

"But enough to ally with that idiot?" Bridge wondered.

"You never know." Violet shrugged. "Changing the topic a bit. You've certainly grown! Come here and let me give you a hug, I've given Cassie a hug, but not Bridge."

Bridge dislodged herself from her mother's embrace, and went over to her aunt's. Bridge had certainly become an affectionate person, for some unknown reason. "Yeah, thought strangely enough, I don't feel any different as Bridge, then when I had with Cassie. I mean, I still feel like my hair's the same length, and all of that. I just changed appearances and names." Bridge shrugged.

The door opened, and Haley walked in, looking at some electronic device. Bridge didn't get a chance to see Haley come in, since she was still being hugged by Violet.

"Reminds me of our bracelets." Violet smiled. Then, both sisters looked at each other as an idea dawned.

"That's probably because they are." Haley spoke up. "Modified versions, but they are."

"Mrs. Norman? ! ?" Bridge exclaimed, sitting up and extracting herself from Violet's arms. Haley had removed her mask while she had been studying the bracelet, and didn't put it on as she returned, and Bridge recognized her.

Haley smirked. "Yep, not a descendant from the troll family, as you had called me many times."

Bridge flinched. "Oh yeah." She then turned to her mom. "What happened to immediate family?"

Jake replied this one. "Bridge, meet my sister, your aunt."

"Great! More whack relatives." Bridge deadpanned. "Wait, don't tell me, next you're going to tell me that I'm a descendant of the Jersey Devil."

Rose looked to Jake, and keeping a serious face, she asked him. "Wasn't he your second cousin thrice removed or something?"

"Oh yeah! Cousin Jerry!" Jake exclaimed.

"You two are hilarious you know that?" Bridge sardonically pointed out.

"We're naturals." Rose smirked.

Haley cleared her throat. "Anyway! Sorry to break up this wonderful Comedy Central Skit. Bridge, pleased to meet you, even though we've known each other for a while." She winked.

"Nice to re-meet you too. So, do I even want to know how it is you ended up in the Huntsclan if my dad's-" Bridge started, but yelped as she saw blue fire engulf his aunt, transforming her-

"You're also a dragon?" Bridge gaped.

Haley turned back to a human, and smirked. "You'd think you'd never seen dragons before. But yeah, if you want to know how I ended up here, ask your dear father about that."

Bridge turned to Jake. "Dad, is it just me, or do both my aunts seem to hate your guts, a lot?"

Jake groaned. "Tell me about it."

Haley cleared her throat. "Anywho. The bracelet."

"Yeah, you were saying it was a modified version of the ones we own." Violet nodded.

"The ones that turned you into those famous designers?" Bridge asked.

"The very ones." Haley replied.

"But they couldn't cover up birthmarks, and Cassie most certainly did not have one." Violet shook her head.

"Hence where the term modified comes from." Haley added. "It seems that our resident bad guy decided to meddle with the bracelet, and made some adjustments to the cloaking sensor. See, the bracelet works with a palette system. You give it a colour, and it modifies it. Simple, and yet flawed. The bracelet considers your skin to be one colour, so any blemishes, scars, and birthmarks stayed the same, and visible, since it wasn't recognized as being a separate entity. However, this one is very unstable, with all the modifications that was put on here. It covered her birthmark successfully, and then the blood covered the rest of it."

"So, wait, you're telling me that Peter Avezon, the idiot who couldn't figure out how to turn on a computer, all of a sudden becomes an expert coder and hacker?" Rose scoffed.

"Nope, I'm saying that we've got another bad guy here. Whether they're the gun for hire, or the real mastermind, I can't tell, but what we can do, is go back to that hospital that Cassie was found in." Haley shook her head.

Rose looked towards Bridge. "Do you remember the hospital name, or at least who the doctor was?"

Bridge's eyes widened. "Hold up! When I woke up at the hospital, I didn't have the bracelet with me, Beatrice gave it to me! She must have been part of this whole scheme!"

"Beatrice being the doctor?" Jake asked.

"Yeah, that's all I remember from it. She never gave me her last name. Come to think of it, I never saw any other patients or doctors, just a nurse." Bridge furrowed her eyebrows, trying to remember.

"Great, a dead end." Rose groaned.

Violet flinched. "Not really. But it does involve your greatest fans."

"Them?" Rose exclaimed. "No way am I going there!"

"Come on Rose! They seemed ready to forgive you." Violet pleaded.

"And they were doing a damn fine job at letting me know about it." Rose spat back.

"Who are we talking about?" Bridge asked.

"Our parents." Violet and Rose both groaned.

* * *

**Oh yeah, if anyone thought that it would now be calm, you've got another thing coming. I've been neglecting the other characters way too much, and that would mostly constitute with Bridge's grandparents, on BOTH sides of the family ;)**

**And yeah, who do you think visited James? ;) I'm also leaving out something VERY important out, to throw you off purposely :D But the title of the chapter might give you some clues ;)**

**So get ready for it! Now for the mystery on Bridge update:**

_-Bridge has fight with parents, runs away, meets a mysterious creature, and is kidnapped._

_-Sometime later, somehow, Bridge winds up in the hospital, with the belief that she's Cassie, an amnesiac teen who has just survived a terrible crash which has claimed her 'parents'' lives._

_-Beatrice, the 'doctor' in the hospital seems to be part of this whole plot, since she's the one who gave Bridge the bracelet._

_-The bracelet, which is a modified version of Vi and Rose's bracelet, but is unstable to an unknown degree._

_-Cassie lives out 3 years, unhappy, unaware that she had caused a lot of drama to her real family._

_-Somehow, Cassie's cover [we'll call it that for lack of better word] was destroyed as she was unconscious with the Huntsgoons._

_-Bridge, still thinking she's Cassie, goes a takes a shower. Once she looks in the mirror, her memories flood back to her, piece by overwhelming piece._

_-Her birthmark has appeared once again, due to the fact that she no longer has the bracelt, and Rose recognizes her because of that. _

**So yeah! Hopefully people liked this chapter! Be ready for lots of drama in the next one!**

**Please leave me a review!**

**Hezpeller**


	14. Calling Up Old Connections

_**Ok so this isn't another chapter, just a minor reworking of the same one, some minor additions here and there, not to mention...I realized that I added something I shouldn't have...I'll explain it at the end of the chapter for those of you that haven't yet read this chapter. Plus, I have added chapter reviews!**_

**Anyway! ****Yep, another update guys!**

**Since everyone asked, here's the next chapter, more confusion for everyone, and before anyone asks, yes, the first part is part is part of this story...it just gives you more background ;) As a hint, the first part of the chapter here has to do with the first part of the previous chapter... I know many of you are confused about this, but just think for a while...it's not blatantly obvious, but it does work.**

**Oh, and as for the first part of the last chapter...well, everyone's _technically_ [my favourite word right there] right, but not in the way you guys are thinking...just think about this sentence: "He was contemplating gutting the pretentious idiot right there and then, but held off, if _last time_ didn't work, why would it now?" Hint hint...James hasn't gutted anyone to the best of everyone's knowledge right? And remember, I'm all about twists!**

**TrickedPast: Thanks so much! I'll get around to reading them as soon as I can! Hmm, technically, yes, but we'll see about that! Enjoy the chapter!**

**ada69: Yep, lots and lots of drama! Yep, that I did...hmm, it feels like it's been longer, but oh well, better late than never! Have done, so I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Wolvmbm: Ah yes, it's indeed a mystery ;) Oh yes, it's not as bad for Haley, since they technically had met each other before, but we'll see how that goes right? Thanks so much! I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**Rik: Yep, that I am. Ah, those are mysteries that shall eventually be revealed! I'm guessing that that shall happen in the next few chapters. Enjoy the chapter!**

**Onej6: Yep, you've got an update :) haha, don't worry, it's good tohave lots of time on your hands, you never know when you'll run out! :D I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**Luiz4200: Nope, they still haven't got it completely yet. But think about it this way, Rose, Jake, and all the others don't want to lose Bridge again, so they want to protect her, and the best way to do that is to cover their backs as best they can, and that means, keeping the truth to themselves as much as they can, even though it might have consequences to James ;) I hope you enjoyed the chapter! **

**S.S. Pie: Hmm, well, don't forget that she flew there, and plus, time did pass between when we last saw Bridge, and when Cassie was 'born', so do consider that. The wedding day [which was the last day that Bridge appeared] was in May, and Cassie's conscious started in July, so keep that in mind! I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**So please enjoy, and leave me with a review! Thanks!**

* * *

==Around New York

A young man prowled the night, trying to reach his destination. However, it wasn't his house he was going to, not any more. He sighed as he walked to the edge of the building right across the street from her house, and looked to the window. There she was, it was the second time she had lost her, but now, he had his doubts that he would be able to get her back. She was playing around with a child, their daughter, and the pain on his chest made him squirm. He could tell from where he was standing, and from years of experience at studying her emotions, that her happiness was only for the benefit of the child, since she was clearly not happy. He had tried to apologize, but she treated him like the murderer she thought he was. Hopefully, all of this would change, soon, and for the better.

==Huntsclan

"Your parents? Do I even want to know what side they're on?" Bridge asked, sounding sceptical.

Violet grimaced. "Yeah, simply put, they hate your mother."

"They think I'm a cold-blooded murderer." Rose clarified.

Now it was Bridge's turn to grimace "Ouch, that's gotta hurt, coming from your parents."

Rose smiled. "They never really got to know me, but I'll explain to you the story another time."

Bridge nodded. "We have a lot of catching up to do."

Rose sighed, and smiled tiredly as she engulfed Bridge in a hug. "That we do."

Haley cleared her throat. "Not that I'm not an affectionate monster, but shouldn't we try to solve this before it gets even worse than it already is?"

Jake grinned. "I must have missed the part where you liked hugs. Last I checked, you didn't like hugs because they made you seem childish."

Haley stuck her tongue out. "Laugh it up now, but one day, I'll be the one laughing."

"I'm sure." Jake rolled his eyes. He then turned to the twins. "So, how're we going to do this? Are we physically going there, or are we just calling them up?"

Violet and Rose looked at each other, as though they had an internal conversation. They both chorused, "They come here."

Rose added. "No way am I letting Bridge walk around freely." Turning to Bridge, she added. "We're going to need you to continue being Cassie."

"Not wearing this contraption I'm guessing?" Haley asked, gesturing to the messed up bracelet, horrified.

Jake shook his head. "No way. I'm sure Fu should have some spares lying around, and plus, Gramps will be happy to see Bridge."

"How is he?" Bridge asked. If there was someone she hadn't heard about while she was Cassie, it was Lao Shi.

Jake smiled. "He's doing great! Yeah, he's a bit more 'retired' now, but he's still very capable."

"Of kicking your ass? Or just yelling at the top of his lungs every time you do something wrong?" Haley smirked.

Jake growled. "Very funny."

"So, where are we going first?" Bridge asked.

"First, parents." Violet resigned herself to call up her parents. Although Rose and Violet had the same voice, their parents always knew who was who.

==Washington

"Who in the world calls at this hour?" Jeff Evans cursed, and got ready to tell the telemarketer where exactly he could shove his advertisement. His wife was beside him, her scowl matching his as he tersely answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Dad?" Jeff heard Violet's voice on the phone.

"Violet?" Jeff asked. Diana rushed to the other side of the room to find the other phone. "Do you know what time it is? What's going on?"

The two parents heard Violet take a deep breath, and they wondered what was going on. "Listen, I- I really need you guys to cooperate with this. Could you guys come to New York for a couple of days? I have spare bedrooms in my house, so you don't have to worry about a hotel-"

Violet was rambling, and Diana shook her head as she interrupted her daughter. "Whoa, sweetheart, what's going on? Is everything alright? Are Holly and Cassie alright?"

"Yeah mom, they're both alright. I just, need your help for this, and it's of a sort of personal and delicate matter. Look, I'm sorry for being so secretive, but please, just trust me on this?"

"Sure honey." Both parents consented. Jeff asked. "When would be a good time to come?"

"Anytime really. Just go to my house and wait there for me. I'll call Henry and tell him you're coming over. You guys know where the house is right?"

"Yep, we do. We'll be there in a while honey." Diana hung up the phone, as they got ready to go to New York. They woke Emma up, much to the younger girl's chagrin, and as soon as she heard that they were going to New York, she got a burst of energy, running over to pack. Emma was now training with them, preparing herself for a more important role, so they saw no reason to not let her come, especially since she would see her friends.

==Huntsclan

Violet hung up the phone, and everyone let out the breath they were holding. "Great, at least they're coming."

"Now, to get Bridge back to her other self." Rose thought for a while, then an idea popped into her head. "We'll use mine for now, that way we don't have to worry about anything."

Everyone nodded, and as Haley got her staff out, Rose and Violet were setting up Bridge's bracelet. Once they were done, Cassie was back, but at least, Bridge still knew who she was.

"Ready?" Haley asked as they all huddled near her.

"Ready as we'll ever be." Jake nodded. And they left the Huntsclan in a blur.

==Lao Shi's Shop

As they got used to their bearings, they realized that they weren't alone. Fu Dog was staring at them with a raised eyebrow, and Lao Shi had a questioning look on his face, in mid motion to drink his tea. But that's not what worried them. What worried them was that, with identical shocked expressions in their faces, Jonathan and Susan were sitting there, staring at the newcomers as if they were all ghosts. Then again, they hadn't seen any of them for over three years, for some of them, even more, and in Cassie's case, never.

"So!" Fu Dog broke the silence. "I'm just going to make some calls to Big Ernie, don't mind me." Turning away, he whipped out a cellphone from heavens knows where, and started talking. 'Hey Ernie, I've now got a fail-proof bet here that'll get me out of all my debts. Put all my biscuits on the Old Man."

Lao Shi found his voice. "What brings you here?"

"We need a cloaking bracelet Gramps." Jake explained.

"For whom?" Jonathan asked, having gained his composure back.

"For me." Cassie raised her hand.

"Why do you need one?" Gramps asked. He gestured towards Cassie's wrist. "You already have one."

"It's mine. We gave her this one for the moment, but we need one that she can use for a longer period of time." Rose replied.

"And why exactly does she need to hide her identity?" Susan narrowed her eyes.

"Because of this." Cassie sighed, removing her bracelet.

If Jonathan, Susan and Lao Shi weren't already confused and surprised, they would've fainted. Instead, they were all sporting outrageous gaping mouthed expressions, which made them look quite comical.

"Never mind Ernie, put them all with the Kid!" Fu Dog exclaimed.

"I'm guessing we owe an explanation?" Haley smiled sheepishly.

"You darn well do!" Jonathan nodded.

After they all explained everything, and the three got to hug Bridge, Susan then turned towards the adults, and stood up. Her eyes narrowed as she got closer to Rose. The younger woman made no move to back away, though you could tell she tensed up a bit."Listen here, you might not be responsible for what happened to Bridge, but that doesn't mean you're pardoned for all those creatures you did kill."

"Mom, for the billionth time! They're evil!" Jake implored.

"Yeah, come on mom, give her a break! If you had been in the same position, you'd have done the same thing." Haley added, for once sticking up for Jake, and it was a rare sight to behold.

"I do not believe it is wise to start reopening old wounds right now, not while we have a bigger enemy to defeat." Lao Shi spoke his words of wisdom, then turned towards the back room and yelled. "FU DOG! Have you found a bracelet yet?"

"Yeesh! Calm down Gramps, I'm getting there!" Fu barked as he made his way back, holding a bracelet.

Bridge accepted the bracelet and modified it, and was soon Cassie once again. "So, how should we do it now?"

"We all need to confer. I say we all go to my house, since it's pretty big, and I think it's the safest." Violet offered.

"Agreed, let's go." Jake nodded, and they divided themselves into three groups, since it would be hard to transport everyone with one staff. Rose, Haley and Violet all used their staffs to get them to Violet's house, and they startled Henry once they arrived. The poor man was barely awake, and as they brought him up to speed, Cassie went towards Holly's room.

==Holly's room

Holly hadn't yet fallen asleep, just staring at the ceiling. Once she heard the door open, she jumped up, and nearly knocked Cassie down with her hug "Cassie! You're alright!"

Cassie laughed. "Yep, I am, but I need to tell you something."

Holly looked with wonder as Cassie began. "Holly, do you remember all those stories with the American Dragon's daughter?"

Holly nodded. "And how you don't believe she's alive?"

"Yeah, about that, I know where she is."

"You do? Where?" Holly asked, wide-eyed. She seemed so much younger like this, and it made Cassie smile.

As Cassie removed her bracelet, Holly backed away, staring at the stranger. "You-you're, but how?"

"Long story short, Cassie was made up, except I had no idea who I was."

Holly jumped her again. "So you're alive! So what's your real name?"

"Bridge."

* * *

**Sooo, yeah, whack chapter, more drama, and Fu's still making bets with Ernie! Old habits die hard :/**

**Not to mention that Susan really needs to let go! Man, that woman can really hold a grudge can't she?**

**And Holly's being brought into the truth! :D**

_**Oh, and as for the change, well, I realized that I wrote this chapter in a hurry, and so, I accidentally put in that Jeff and Diana asked if they could bring Emma, and Vi had agreed to it...however, the thing is, Violet wouldn't willingly bring a stranger into a family matter, especially this one, so now that part's changed. Emma's still going, but no one, except for Jeff and Diana, know about it.**_

**Anyway, what do you guys think's happening in the first part? Leave your guesses in the review, and I'll be updating soon! :D**

**Next story to be updated is Of Sacrifces and Lies! Don't worry, I haven't forgotten Spies, I just need to get my files back and working in order :/**

**Hezpeller**


	15. The Same Conundrum

**I should've named this chapter "The Return Of The Dead"**

**I'm really sorry I haven't been updating guys. In order to make up for that, I'll be updating a new chapter in the coming days, because this one is a filler, and the next one things start getting interesting again :D**

**Not really proud of this chapter, but it was crappy no matter what I tried to do with it, and plus, all the drama's gonna come later on :)**

**Anyway, just one note, for those of you that didn't see my minor re-working of the last chapter, I had originally written that Jeff and Diana had asked Violet if it was alright to bring Emma along, but I realized that it's better if Violet and the rest didn't know about it :) You'll see why later on :D**

**Anyway, not much more to say, except enjoy and don't forget to leave me a review!**

**Wolvmbm: Thanks! Yep, it's nice to see them after all the torture they've been through :P Hmm, yeah, it's started here, so we'll see how that goes...hmm, we'll see how that ends up :) Thanks so much and enjoy!**

**ada69: Hmm, you'll find out soon :D Yup, and I updated again, so I don't know how much boredom this'll take out, but I hope you enjoy!**

**Luiz4200: Yeah, but like I said, the whole loss of Bridge, and all those creatures being killed really made them rethink about forgiving Rose :/ Hmm James isn't really being focused on right now, rather, not the James you're talking about ;) And I think I mentioned it before, a time ago, that the Dragon Council wasn't going to be a part of this, mainly because I don't like them, sooooo, I don't really know what they do think about it :P Well, I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**BlueserDragon: No? Really? What gave you that impression? :P Oh yeah, she will, but it's not going to be now :S Well, you'll find out soon :) I'm glad you liked it, and I hope you enjoy! **

**Onej6: Thanks so much, and I have updated, so enjoy! **

**S.S. Pie: Thanks :) Yeah, not many reactions here of that kind :P Yeah, it'll definitely be interesting :D Hmm, you didn't miss anything, I just didn't add to it ;) Yep, three months is a long time. Hmm, not really what happened, though good guess! Well, thanks for your ideas, and I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**All Time Rush:...ummmm, I guess it'd be sis? And thanks? I don't really get your review...sorry.**

**Everyone else: Please enjoy and don't forget to leave me a review!**

* * *

==Living room

As the adults had settled in the living room, both Bridge and Holly came in. Violet got up to hug Holly, and Rose grabbed Bridge as soon as she was within arm's reach, hugging the life out of her.

"Sorry," Rose mumbled. "But you can't even begin to imagine how much I missed you."

"I have an idea." Bridge smiled, hugging back.

"Well, at least you two made up." Violet smiled, "Unless hugging is the new way to say 'I hate you'?"

Both Bridge and Rose shot Violet a look, and before anyone could reply to that, there was a knock at the door. Bridge got her bracelet on, and Violet went to open the door.

"Hey Mom, hey Dad!" Violet's voice drifted to the living room, and Bridge felt her mother's grip tighten on her, indicating Rose's nervousness and anger.

Violet came through the hallway, and flinched as soon as she saw Rose's face. If there was one word to describe her twin, it was beyond pissed. She looked like she was holding back from taking out her staff and mauling her parents.

"Violet, I hope you don't mind-" Jeff started, but froze as soon as he saw Rose.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Diana hadn't yet seen Rose, and was wondering why her husband froze in mid-sentence. She followed his line of sight and understood everything. "Ah. Violet, may I ask what's going on?"

Bridge looked around the room to gauge everyone's reactions. Henry was sitting on his chair, watching the whole thing with apprehension, wondering who was going to explode first.

Holly was watching everything with mild interest, not fully knowing what the problem was.

Meanwhile, Jake had a similar expression to that of his wife, and Haley's expression didn't deviate that much more.

Susan and Jonathan were intensely looking around the whole room, hoping that, by not looking at anyone else, no one would notice they were there.

Lao Shi was glaring at Fu Dog, who had one paw in his folds, about to whip out a cellphone.

"Cassie!" Em weaved around everyone, and ran up to her old friend, who was staring with wide eyes. Everyone just stared in confusion at the unexpected visitor.

"Em? What're you doing here?" Cassie asked, as she had dislodged herself from her mother's embrace and went to go hug her friend.

"I'm training with them, so I came here!" Em ecstatically replied, pointing to Jeff and Diana. She saw Holly and exclaimed, "Holly! I didn't see you at first, sorry. How're you?"

"I'm good-" Holly started to reply, but was interrupted.

"I'm sorry, I don't want to seem rude, but why did you bring her here?" Rose asked, venom in her voice.

Jeff and Diana frowned. "She's here because we brought her here, do you have a problem with that Rose?"

"Yeah, I do, and that's not the only problem I have-" Rose started to bark.

"-But the point is," Violet cut in. "Is that this is a relatively delicate matter, and we'd rather not include that many people in it."

Diana stared at the crowd already gathered. "Enlighten me as to how one more teen's going to make a difference to a crowd of eleven?"

"That we'd like to keep this for immediate family." Jake growled, narrowing his eyes.

"I can hardly understand how half these people are immediate family-" Jeff shot back.

"They're Huntsclan!" Em roared, and got her staff out, ready to attack.

Cassie looked towards her mom and aunt, and noticed the Huntsclan insignia on their belts. "Em, look, they're not evil-"

"You? You'd stick up for these murderers? Jeez Cass, I thought you'd be better than that." Em replied, incredulous, stepping towards Rose.

Cassie walked forward and stood in front of Emma. "They're not murderers, alright?"

Emma scoffed. "Please, and what do you call all those creatures that they slaughtered?"

Rose spoke up. "They were evil creatures that deserved to be killed. I was doing a favour for magical creatures."

Emma smirked, "Is that what your half-assed leader came up with? A pitiful excuse that no one with half a brain would believe?"

Haley stepped forward to stand beside Rose. "It's not an excuse, and I'd watch what you say about the Huntress."

"Really? Is that so? So now you're going to tell me that the American Dragon's daughter wasn't really murdered? Or what, she was a menace to the magical community?" Em scoffed. "Plus, I can say whatever I want about that heartless excuse for a human being."

Rose stepped forward, going to stand directly behind Cassie. "Listen to me, and listen good. For your information, I _am_ the Huntress, and second of all, don't go around commenting on things you have no idea about."

Emma blanched. Before anyone could say anything else, Violet stepped in. "Great! The family's all introduced, so how about we sit down and come for what we're here to talk about? Without murdering each other?"

Diana shook her head. "If this is about getting Rose to adopt Cassie, then no, Violet, I know I said yes before, but your father and I were talking about this-"

"It's not about that." Violet shook her head "Just, can we please settle down on the couches? I promise that you can talk all you want after that."

Diana and Jeff exchanged a glance, but agreed to doing as Violet wished.

"So!" Violet started, "Everyone here knows who Cassie is right? An amnesiac orphan."

As everyone nodded, Violet continued.

"It turns out that Cassie isn't an amnesiac orphan. She's had her memories stored away from her, and her appearance changed.

"Cassie, actually seems to be part of a plot that we've yet to fully figure out."

"But their original intent was to kill her." Rose added with venom in her voice.

"So, explain to me this," Diana asked. "How did she end up on the hospital if all those cuts and bruises?"

"I crashed." Cassie spoke up.

"You crashed?" Jeff repeated.

"Yep, I was flying and I crashed." Cassie clarified.

"Cass, how were you flying?" Emma asked.

Cassie took a deep breath and stood up, getting ready to transform.

"Don't!" Haley cautioned, standing up, arm outstretched.

"Uh...why not Haley?" Jake asked.

"Because," Haley gritted her teeth. "She could still be bugged."

"Bugged?" Henry asked, "I thought it was that whacky bracelet that did that."

"Yeah, but many years of wearing it might have radiated something to her own body." Haley replied, "Which is why the bracelet is even more dangerous."

"Uh, am I the only one completely lost here?" Diana shook her head.

Cassie sighed, "I'm- My real name is Bridgette-"

"Wait, Bridgette as in-" Jeff started.

"Our granddaughter?" Diana finished.

"No," Rose replied sardonically. "Bridgette as in your daughter's sister's daughter."

"Now I see why I should've stayed out of this one." Emma murmured.

"And you don't even know half of it." Cassie smirked, getting Emma's expression to soften.

* * *

**Hmm, yeah, really whack chapter, nothing happened, it was just info you knew already, but seriously, if I had to write the whole 'Oh my God, You're alive! ? !" One more time, I'd go postal, so I just stuck with Rose replying to her parents in that loving manner that parents hate.**

**Anyway! Next chapter, you'll find out what the hell is going on [more or less]**

**And, what do you know? A snippet? After so long?**

**Yes indeed!**

_"Why should I trust you?"_

_"I tried to stop all of this."_

_"James, you've got it all wrong"_

_"Right, who'd believe you?"_

_"I, Peter Avezon, can testify and say that I never killed-"_

_Yet_

_"Fine, what do you want?"_

_"Some tools."_

_"I'm seeing a ghost."_

_"I'm Emma."_

_"Hey Cassie."_

_"Something wrong James?"_

_"Bridge!"_

_"I think someone replaced Mrs. Norman with a robot...with feelings. Or maybe that was a robot, and now she's a human."_

**So, don't kill me yet, the next chapter holds all the fun!**

**Please don't forget to leave me a review! But try to make sense...please?**

**Hezpeller**


	16. Elsewhen

**So, I promised, and delivered!**

**91 reviews? ! Holy cow you guys, thanks :D**

**Anyway, this chapter promises to give you guys a conundrum...or at least lots of thinking ;) Anyway, it's going to be a while till I update this one, because I have my other fics to get to, plus- thing is, I'm kind of busy with things in the other fandom, but don't worry, I won't ditch this fandom any time soon :D**

**I've got an idea for another story, so when Sacrifices and Lies end, I'll start another one :D I'll think about finalizing the plot, and post a summary in the next chapter :)**

**Sooo, lots to look forward to, now we have to see if I can keep up :P**

**I really do stretch myself thin :/**

**Anyway! Thanks for the reviews, and enjoy the chapter!**

**BlueserDragon: Hey :D Yep, but the rest of the family reunion comes next chapter :D I'm refering to raditation that migth have happened due to the unstability of the bracelet as Haley explained :) Have done, so enjoy! :D**

**Onej6: Oh yes it is :D I hope it was up to par, so thanks, and enjoy the chapter!**

**Luiz4200: Yep, Rose doesn't see them as her parents, more as temporary caregivers, but everyone has their moments of rethinking what they said :/ Thanks! Well, James kind of headlines this chapter ;) Enjoy the chapter!**

**ada69: Yep, I did update :D Yep, it's been a while, but this one hasn't :D Well, I here it is so hope you enjoy this chapter :D**

**Rik: Oh yeah, very heavy...and harsh..Rose's pretty pissed at them, but even she has her moments. Well, more right here! :D so enjoy!**

**Wolvmbm: Yep, awkward, and more coming up in future chapters :) Hmm, you'll see :D Thanks, and enjoy!**

**Everyone else: Please enjoy, and don't forget to leave me a review!**

* * *

==Huntsclan Underground Catacombs

"Why should I trust you?"James growled, stopping in his tracks.

"Are going to start this again?" Peter asked. "Did my explanation go completely over your head? I told you that I tried to stop all of this."

"Yeah, but you're the one that started this aren't you? You're orchestrating this for it all to happen right?" James exclaimed

"James, you've got it all wrong, I'm trying to prevent it from ever happening." Peter smirked.

"Right, who'd believe you?" James scoffed.

"You have." Peter pointed out.

"And now I don't." James shook his head. "How do I know that you're not the one that's responsible for all of this?"

"I, Peter Avezon, can testify and say that I never killed-" Peter started saying, putting one hand over his heart, and the other with the palm out, in the standard oath taking position.

"Alright, whatever you say, father." James rolled his eyes, venom in his words.

Peter smirked. What he said was true, he hadn't killed him...yet. "You never let me talk James, it's strange to think your mother-"

"Don't say anything about her." James turned around and glared at his father.

"I've hit a touchy subject, but nonetheless, let us continue, these catacombs are a long trip, and the faster we finish, the quicker you can get back to your, erh, temporary house."

James sighed, "Fine, what do you want?"

"Some tools." Peter replied nonchalantly.

"And what are you planning to do with those tools?" James prodded him.

"Ah, that I'll leave for another time." Peter smirked, turning around and continuing walking.

==Hall residence

"Jake, do you think they'll ever forgive me?" Rose asked out of the blue. They had been in the guest room, cuddling after what felt like decades without the other, and Rose seemed to be in a state of low self esteem.

"I'm sure they will," Jake smiled, hugging Rose closer to him.

Rose snuggled closer, and after a while, breathed "I still can't believe Bridge is back, and she's not angry with me."

Jake chuckled. "Really? At first I thought I had gone insane, and I kept on thinking: I'm seeing a ghost."

"O ye of little faith." Rose playfully slapped him.

"I had faith, I just didn't know how to react to it." Jakes smirked. "Do you think it's safe to send Bridge back out?"

Rose chuckled. "Whether you may hate her or not, Haley will be there, plus, Emma's going to be there as well."

Everyone had decided that they would continue their, conversations, to put a word on it, tomorrow, without kids in the middle. It wasn't that they wanted to exclude them from this, it was more that there were many topics that were best to be left for them to resolve without dragging more into it.

==Next Day

Bridge groaned, having a burst of sunlight hit her square in the face. She grabbed her pillow and slammed it on her head, blocking out the intrusion.

"Morning sleepyhead." Rose said, yanking the pillow away.

"Grghwer, leave me alone, I want to sleep." Bridge mumbled.

"Either you get up now, or your mother and I will start the tickle attack." Jake playfully threatened, standing in the doorway.

Bridge shot up, and smiled widely. "Who said anything about not waking up, not me!"

"Nice save young lady." Rose smirked.

Bridge yawned. "Back to the conundrum of school. How much fun."

"At least you'll have your friends, and Haley's there if there's any trouble." Jake reminded her.

"It's so hard to believe that Mrs. Norman is my aunt!" Bridge exclaimed.

"It must be the troll in me." Haley had joined them, and was smirking widely. "Niece or not, I still expect you to be paying attention, and finishing your homework."

"Aww man!" Bridge groaned, getting all three adults to smile at the nostalgia of that one sentence.

==At school

Bridge and Emma had dropped Holly off at her school, and had gone to the office to sign Emma up. Thankfully Ro- Principal Professor Rotwood hadn't arrived yet, so they were told to go find Emma's locker, and then return once they were done for the proper registration.

"Cass!" Art called to her, waving.

"Perfect!" Cassie ecstatically replied, as her two best friends came over.

"Hey Cass," Fitz greeted. Then he saw Emma, and with an attempt at swag, he asked, leaning against Emma's open locker door, "and what's your name?"

"I'm Emma." She smirked, and promptly slammed the locker door, getting poor Fitz to fall down. "And nice try lover-boy, but I'm not interested."

"It was purely statistical," Fitz smiled, picking himself off from the floor.

"Right." Cassie replied. She then grabbed both Art's and Fitz's hands, and dragged them down the hallway to one of the many deserted janitor's closet, and Emma went back to face the torture that is Principal Professor Rotwood .

Once the door was closed, and the light turned on, Cassie enveloped her old friends into a big hug, exclaiming "I missed you guys so much!"

The two friends were confused. "Uh Cass, you do realize that we saw each other yesterday right?" Art asked.

Cassie let the two go, and smiled. "So, I wanted o apologize for my little outburst yesterday, about saying Bridge was dead."

Fitz shrugged. "Hey, it's ok, don't worry about it." Then he added, "Plus, for all we know, she could be dead."

Art glared at Fitz. "Boy, you have absolutely no faith in her do you?"

Fitz rounded off on her."Oh come on! Don't tell me you're still convinced about that!"

As the two continued arguing, Cassie took this opportunity in which they weren't looking at her to transform back into Bridge.

"GUYS!" Bridge exclaimed, getting the two to stop their bickering and face Bridge. Once they registered who exactly they were looking at, their mouths were gaping. "will you guys at least let me finish my sentence before you go into a frenzy?"

The two nodded dumbly, too shocked to say anything.

==Some minutes later

Bridge had finished explaining everything to her two friends, and both swore they would keep it a secret, and as they exited the closet, with Bridge back to being Cassie, they met Emma and went to their mythology class.

"You weren't kidding when you said he was creepy." Emma flinched, referring to their strange principal.

Fitz chuckled, "Was he wearing his mauve yarn again today?"

"Hey Cassie." James came in and greeted her, though you could tell he was depressed, and Cassie voiced that.

"Something wrong James?"

"No, I was just thinking-"

"Run!" Fitz exclaimed. When everyone stared at him, he explained. "Come on, brooding and creepy guy with a whack night job, aren't you guys scared when he starts thinking?"

"Not really." Cassie replied, shaking her head.

'No, it's just that, this whole thing with Bridge really has been bringing me down, and I agree with you Cassie, so I was wondering, do you want to go out with me?"

Cassie smiled, speechless "I-"

"Watch out for the falling bridge!" Fitz randomly exclaimed. When everyone looked at him, again, he smiled sheepishly. "Haven't you ever had a moment in which you just had to do something?"

"No Fitz, and way to ruin the moment." Art snapped, getting said guy to flinch.

==Mrs. Norman's classroom

"Morning class." Mrs. Norman greeted, entering the classroom. She saw Cassie and Emma there, and her face betrayed the smallest of smiles.

As the class started, it was incredible how everyone noticed that Mrs. Norman seemed completely different. She was acting kind, and didn't berate poor Mr. Drew for his lack of knowledge.

Fitz obviously had his own psychological twist to what could've happened "I think someone replaced Mrs. Norman with a robot...with feelings. Or maybe that was a robot, and now she's a human."

"Fitz, do us all a favour, don't follow in the family business." Art face-palmed, not knowing where to disappear.

==Inside someone's dreams

"Bridge, please! You've got to believe me, I didn't kill him!"

* * *

**Soooo...if anyone acutally understands the last line, my hat's off to you...especially since I've given you almost no clues whatsoever...but come on guys, piece it together :)**

**The title should give you some clues ;)**

**Anyway , next chapter, we deal with the adults talking...yes poor Haley's excluded, but don't worry, she'll come back with her own opinions too :D**

**And no snippet...it'd just be yelling...and harsh words...you can figure out what happens next chapter right?**

**Therefore, I'll try to update soon, so hang on, and please leave me a review! :D**

**Thanks!**

**Hezpeller**


	17. How Can You Defend Yourself?

**Whoo! Lots of dust in here!**

**Well, I haven't updated in 2 months...so I can imagine that some people are ready to lynch me here :/**

**Anyway, I'm hoping that I can get this updated more often, but I don't want to make promises only to have to break them.**

**So! Just to remind everyone of what happened:**

**James and his father talk a bit, and James agrees to give his father something.**

**With our heroes, Bridge goes to school and tells her friends who she really is, and they have a grand time hugging and catching up.**

**Emma gets enrolled in school, and Haley scares all the students by her niceness.**

**Meanwhile, the adults are getting ready to have the shouting match of the century.**

**And someone's pleading to Bridge to forgive them!**

**Ok, so hopefully I covered everything :D**

**This chapter's nearly 2,100 words long, so I hope this makes up for it :)**

**Anyway, as for my next story after Of Sacrifices And Lies, it's going to be something with Homecoming, I already told you that, but here's a summary:**

_10 years ago, the Hunstclan nearly destroyed all magical creatures with a single curse, but instead, it forced them into hiding to save themselves. Now, magical creatures are coming back out into the real world, and they're coming back with a vengeance. They've promised revenge on all Huntsclan, but what happens when they find out that not everything is as it seems?_

**Cue suspenseful music here! Haha, well, we'll see how that goes :D**

**Anyway, please enjoy this chapter!**

**Buddyboy98: Thanks! And I still need to catch up to your stories, so sorry for not reviewing! :P Well, here's the new chapter!  
**

**Wolvmbm: Thanks! Yep, Art and Fitz will be crucial to helping her out :) Hmm, maybe not so strong...we'll see ;) Thanks! And Fitz's parents are two psychologists that moved to NYC 3 years ago.**

**BlueserDragon: Yes! Lot's of suspense :D Yep, you're right about that! ;) Hmm, you'll see. Yeah, things are looking better for her, but not so much in this chapter :/ Thank you! Not so much comedy here though. Argh, well, I didn't update soon, but I updated! And it could very well be...or not ;)**

**Luiz4200: Oooh, nice guess! And you'll see what happens.**

**Onej6: Thank you! Hmm, well, hopefully sometime soon we'll find out.**

**Ada69: Ah well, hopefully the coming chapters help to clear that up :D Well, better late than never!  
**

**Everyone else: Please enjoy, and don't forget to leave me a review!**

* * *

==Violet's House

Jake was walking through the house, trying to find Rose. He knew that she was here somewhere, but ever since they had found Bridge, Rose had kind of seemed lost, Jake even hazarded that Rose was scared, but he'd never ask Rose to confirm that, because he knew that the last thing the Huntress would admit, was to being scared.

He finally found her at the guest bedroom that they had shared last night, and found his wife standing on the other side of the room, staring out the window.

Before Jake could step much further he heard Rose ask, "What if we lose her again?"

Jake smiled sadly, as he walked up to Rose and embraced her from behind. "You said it yourself, she's safe at school with Haley and Emma."

"No Jake, I mean, what happens if Avezon manages to get her again?" Rose clarified, not looking at Jake.

"He won't. We'll all make sure of that." Jake smiled a bit wider now, and turned Rose around to kiss her softly.

Suddenly, someone cleared their throat, and the couple turned around to see Violet standing in the doorway. "Sorry to interrupt, but can we at least get our started? The tension in the living room is getting so thick I can hardly breathe in there."

Rose smiled a bit at that, and with Jake beside her, they all returned to the living room where indeed there was a big tension in the room. Jake and Rose went to sit by the empty couch, wondering what was coming next.

Lao Shi had declined from participating in this discussion, since he believed that he was not the right person to get involved in this. Fu Dog had been originally reluctant in going with Lao Shi, since he wanted to make some bets with Big Ernie, but a glare from the Old Dragon Master quickly silenced him, and the two left to their own abode.

"Alright," Violet started, getting everyone's attention. "So, I just want to set some ground rules here, because I don't want us to be the cause of World War 3 alright?"

As everyone nodded or shrugged nonchalantly, Violet smirked. "Such enthusiasm! Anyway, I just don't want you guys to start going physical. I want the house to be in one piece when all this is finished. Also, try to listen to everyone, and don't interrupt. Keep your language relatively clean, and use your indoor voices. You may begin."

Rose looked at everyone and took a deep breath. "I know everyone thinks of me as a monster, or much more, but I was just trying to help magical creatures out!"

"By killing them?" Jeff sceptically retorted.

"She was killing off evil creatures! She was helping us!" Jake growled.

"Jake, how can you defend her?" Susan was appalled.

"How can I not?" Jake exclaimed. "You might have your opinions on her, but quite frankly, you didn't see how she was with Bridge, you didn't see how, the night that Bridge was born, Rose wanted nothing more than to stay with her. Bridge could've easily been aborted, or anything, if she was embarrassed from having a child with a dragon, and yet, she helped me to raise her-"

"By scaring the hell out of her right? Yeah, she wins mother of the year Jake." Jonathan sardonically interrupted.

Violet growled. "No interruptions."

"You seriously expect me to handle all this bullshit thrown at me?" Susan groaned.

"It's not bullshit." Violet replied, narrowing her eyes.

"In other words," Diana stated. "You're on her side?"

"Yes I am." Violet proclaimed proudly.

"Then you're on the wrong side." Jeff concluded.

"Or maybe it's you guys that are on the wrong side. Are you guys that proud, not willing to admit that the leader of the Huntsclan, your daughter, might actually be doing something effective?" Violet questioned.

"Effective?" Susan thundered. "Your sister is not doing anything to help out magical creatures-"

"Well, then , maybe I should've left the some monsters to continue preying on innocent creatures, I'm sure that'd have been much more effective." Rose commented sarcastically.

"Rose, we're not denying that you're doing some kind of good, but your methods are questionable at best." Diana attempted to counter.

"Because your method is so much better?" Jake retorted.

"We don't kill." Jeff curtly replied.

"No, but you do banish your daughter-" Jake started to drive his point home.

"For re-joining, no, leading the Huntsclan!" Jeff exclaimed.

"And I explained that she wasn't betraying us!" Violet retorted.

"HEY!" Henry exclaimed. No one had really noticed that he had been here the whole time, but now that everyone was getting passionate, he had to break this apart. "So, indoor voices, and no interruptions, how many people still remember those rules?"

No one replied as they realized that they had been getting way too over-worked.

Henry took a deep breath. "Look, I know that all families have issues, and we're clearly no exception. Although I'm quite sure that families don't have issues with a family member joining a villainous cult group, it's an issue nonetheless.

"And on top of that, we're trying to find out what happened to Bridgette, and bring that Peter Avezon down any way we can. While talking this out would've been nice to solve issues, we're not getting anywhere by blaming Rose for everything bad that's happened in the past 16 years, or more.

"So, please, let's just try to help Bridge out, and then to solve our own problems?" Henry finished his discourse, and all the other adults were left sitting there, unsure of what to say or how to react.

Finally Rose sighed, and stood up. "Henry's right. Look, I know that we'll get no further with arguing, even when we're done, so therefore, just try to accept my apologies, and I hope you'll learn to forgive me too. It was never my intention to get my own family to perceive me as the villain, and although it's not the best idea, I thought myself a better leader than having Peter Avezon at the helm."

Jeff and Diana looked at each other, and were silently having a conversation with themselves.

"Alright!" Violet cheerfully exclaimed. 'So, back to solving Bridge's mystery. Mom, dad, tell us how you came to have Cassie with you."

Jeff took a deep breath, and tried to recall how they had wound up with their unknown granddaughter. "I guess it started at that meeting with the Richards. They had heard it from a friend of theirs, who also housed an orphanage, that there was an orphan in the Michael Winterton Memorial Hospital who was an absolute nightmare."

Diana nodded. "Yes, all she'd ever talk about was revenge, and it scared potential candidates as well, so we decided that a child like that would do well to focus her energy on something positive, and we went to the Hospital to go talk with her."

"She was something else. Not in terms of looks, but in character and spirit." Jeff thoughtfully added.

"In fact, she reminded us of you, Rose." Diana sheepishly stated.

"Me?" Rose looked surprised.

"Well, now we know why, but at the moment, we just saw a poor girl that wanted nothing more than to bring justice to all the wrong in the world. Well, the rest I imagine you know. We took Cassie in, and she lived with us for 3 years."

"Well, it's a start." Jake sighed. "At least we can do a search for the hospital."

"On it." Violet smirked, having just returned, with a laptop in hand.

"Meanwhile, do you remember the doctor's full name?" Rose asked, turning back to her parents.

"No, but we can go look for the certificate. I remember that the full name was on there, so it shouldn't be a problem." Diana nodded.

"Was there anyone else in the hospital that day?" Jake asked.

"What do you mean? With us, or in the hospital as staff?" Diana asked back.

"As the staff." Jake clarified. "Bridge told us that the hospital was empty, save for the doctor and the nurse."

"No one specific that we remember, quite frankly, now that you mention it, it was kind of empty. The doctor assured us that the reason was that there was a big annual field trip for the patients, so they were all out. But even though, there'd have still been more people."

"Well," Violet spoke out, looking at the laptop screen. "There's no hospital."

"What?" Was the collective cries of everyone in the room.

"Yeah, it was demolished a couple of years ago, and it's now a mall. But get this. The hospital's apparently been closed for over 17 years!" Violet concluded, looking surprised.

"So, our mysterious doctor must clearly have been part of this ruse." Susan theorized.

"Yeah, but then, why would they have let her go?" Rose asked, perplexed.

==At School

The bell had finally rung, and everyone was crying freedom for the day, and James was hurrying to catch up with Cassie.

"Hey Cassie!" James exclaimed, this time getting the attention of said girl.

"Hey James!" Cassie smiled, seeing James approach.

"So, you never answered me, do you want to go out with me?' James asked, hoping for a yes.

"Yes!" Cassie exclaimed, jumping up and kissing James.

James had tried to mentally prepare himself for this, he knew he wasn't kissing Bridge, and yet, when he closed his eyes, and hugged Cassie to him, he could've completely believed that he was kissing Bridge, it was scary how much Cassie reminded him of Bridgette.

As they broke apart, James smiled sadly.

"You still keep thinking of her right?" Cassie asked, her eyes narrowing.

James nodded. "Yeah, I'm sorry Cassie-"

"They can be damned, with their decisions." Cassie muttered. She then grabbed James' arm. "Come on, I want to show you something."

James allowed himself to be dragged, and wondered what Cassie was going to show him.

==Down the hall.

Haley was looking for Bridge, and when she saw her niece get angry, and drag James off, after they kissed each other, the young teacher ran after them. She had an idea as to what Bridge was going to do, and she had to stop it.

==Outside

Cassie had dragged James out to a nearby alleyway, and took a deep breath, getting ready to tell James the truth.

"James, I-"

"There you are young lady!" Haley exclaimed before any more damage could be done. "I was looking for you. I wanted to talk over with you something that you pointed out in your last test."

Cassie was giving her aunt a death glare, and while Haley was sure that Cassie would never forgive her for this, she wanted to keep her safe.

"Sure thing, Mrs. Norman." Cassie muttered. She turned to James and said, "Sorry, I promise we'll talk soon ok?"

James smiled. "Sure thing, you still have to tell me when we're going on a date!"

Cassie smirked. "Sounds good."

==Some minutes later

Haley, Emma, and Cassie had all been transported to Violet's house, since they all had agreed that this was the safer, faster method.

Now that they had arrived, Cassie unleashed her fury, taking the bracelet off. "Why did you stop me?"

Emma awkwardly moved aside. "I'm not getting involved in this one."

Haley sighed. "Look, I know you like him a lot, and that you want to tell him, but the thing is, we can't trust him!"

"Just because his father's an idiotic monster, doesn't mean he is one too!"

"No, but he might be reporting to his father!"

"James would never do that!"

"He's changed! You never know what could've happened!"

"Argh! Why must I be treated like I'm made of glass! I can take care of myself!"

Meanwhile, Emma was having to explain to the adults in the kitchen, what exactly had happened to cause this arguing match.

"We know you can, and we're not denying that, but we're scared of losing you again Bridge!" Haley exclaimed. She then lowered her voice a bit, as though she was trying to not cry. "Do you know how hard it was to think that you had died, or worse?"

"Yes! Do you know how hard it was to think that you had no one in the world for you?" Bridge countered, and she then growled. "No, you don't. I can make my own decisions, so let me make my own mistakes." Bridge got her bracelet back on, and ran out of the apartment.

"Oh crap." Haley groaned.

* * *

**Alright! Yelling match right here! Woot! :/**

**Now, to explain. I know that Rose's parents were kind of ready to forgive her for realizing that she wasn't responsible for what happened to Bridge, but the thing is, they're still not quite sure for everything else. I mean, what no one can really understand is that, sure she killed evil magical creatures, they can understand that. But what scares them, is the fact that it seems like she'd just as easily kill bad, as for good. They're scared that she'll just go mad and kill good magical creatures, and that's what makes all the parents scared of her.**

**Anyway, some more stuff on Bridge...this is the recap, and what's bolded is what has been added.  
**

_-Bridge has fight with parents, runs away, meets a mysterious creature, and is kidnapped._

_-Sometime later, somehow, Bridge winds up in the hospital, with the belief that she's Cassie, an amnesiac teen who has just survived a terrible crash which has claimed her 'parents'' lives._

_-Beatrice, the 'doctor' in the hospital seems to be part of this whole plot, since she's the one who gave Bridge the bracelet, a**nd has also been operating out of a closed hospital that has now been demolished**.  
_

_-The bracelet, which is a modified version of Vi and Rose's bracelet, but is unstable to an unknown degree._

_-Cassie lives out 3 years, unhappy, unaware that she had caused a lot of drama to her real family._

_-Somehow, Cassie's cover [we'll call it that for lack of better word] was destroyed as she was unconscious with the Huntsgoons._

_-Bridge, still thinking she's Cassie, goes a takes a shower. Once she looks in the mirror, her memories flood back to her, piece by overwhelming piece._

_-Her birthmark has appeared once again, due to the fact that she no longer has the bracelet, and Rose recognizes her because of that. _

**Anyway, now for a snippet:**

I won't lose her again.

Honey?

I know, but please just trust us.

I promise you.

Agh!

Bridge?

Right, who'd believe that!

Murderer!

**Oooh, I wonder what'll happen next?**

**Stay tuned, and I hoped you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Hezpeller**


	18. Can We Go Back? To A Simpler Time?

**Alright, industrial sized vacuum cleaner, coming through! Excuse me, just trying to clean up all the cobwebs.**

**Holy crap you guys, it took me exactly 6 freaking months to update this, what is wrong with me! D:**

**But hi, I'm alive...ish.**

**I didn't want to think of it, but you guys should know that, well, apart from the fact I was busy with classes and all, it took me a really long time to write this. Seriously a very long time.**

**I'm not sure if I've just gone through a partial writer's block, or if I'm...losing interest in this fandom, I seriously hope that's not the case, but no matter. If push comes to shove, I'll just summarize what was supposed to happen, or give it away so someone else can finish it. It depends.**

**I'll also now be doing review replies by PM, so yeah, much shorter ANs! :D**

**As always, I hope you enjoy this, and don't forget to review.**

**And because it's been a while, just to recap: So, we know Cassie was really Bridge the entire time, due to a bracelet. The Long Family and relatives found out the truth, as has Bridge's friends. James Avezon however, wasn't yet told, because of his relationship with his dad. Bridge decided to screw the rules and tries to tell James, but Haley stops her, and Bridge runs away again! Plus we've got a side storyline which we had glimpses of, but now it'll be explained.**

**Sorry this chapter's semi short, only 940 something words.**

* * *

Rose came rushing into the living room after the door slammed. She looked wildly around the room, and finding only Haley, her heart sunk. "Haley, where's Bridge?"

The dragoness turned Huntsclan member cleared her throat awkwardly. "She left. She got angry at me, and left again...I'm not sure-"

"I need to find her!" Rose pulled her jacket on hurriedly, not really caring whose jacket it was. "I won't lose her again."

Rose quickly ran out of the apartment, and as the door slammed shut once again, the rest of the occupants came out of the kitchen, looking puzzled.

"Rose went to find Bridge. She ran away again."

==Outside

Bridge didn't know where she was going, or even if she wanted to go somewhere, she just didn't know.

She came across a park, she always seemed to veer off to parks, but she felt at home there. She arrived at a clearing, and collapsed there, lying on the grass, staring at the sky. She then closed her eyes, taking deep breaths.

Through the earth she felt vibrations approach her, and when her eyes opened, she saw her mother standing above her, head tilted inquisitively to the side. "Honey?"

Bridge sighed, not daring to keep eye contact for long. She closed her eyes again, "Why do I have to keep doing this? I mean, I just want to go back to how it was before, before I was taken away, before I had to lie to people about who I really am. Before I was being treated like some sort of doll-"

Bridge stopped as Rose sat down above her, and raised her head up a bit, slipping her crossed legs underneath, cushioning her head, and started to calmly comb her hair. "I know honey, but please just trust us. We only want to help you, you know that, Bridge, so let us help you, I'll talk to Haley, so that she's not as draconian, but you need to cooperate with us. Once Avezon is out of the way, we can go back to how it was, sound good?"

Bridge nodded meekly, not trusting herself to say anything.

Rose noted Bridge's silence and, pulling her daughter up, engulfed her in a hug. "I promise you, Bridge, we'll get through this, and it'll definitely not take as long."

Bridge let herself be pulled into the hug, and smiled despite herself. They just wanted the best for her, she shouldn't get angry at them for caring and worrying about her.

"Now come on." Rose patted her daughter's shoulder. "Let's get back before the entire family goes into a frenzy thinking you disappeared again."

Bridge chuckled as she broke away from the hug and stood up, and once Rose mimicked her moves, they started walking back home.

==Central Park

James didn't want to be here, patrolling New York. Really, he was just doing this in order to get out and think for a bit. He was tired and his "dad," if he could actually call him that, hadn't helped his nerves. It had been months since he had lost his wife, and he naively hoped his father was actually feeling remorse, and would travel back in time and prevent all of this from ever happening.

His ears perked up when he heard some whimpers, and carefully made his way to the source, gripping his staff tightly in case there was danger nearby.

He crossed the bushes, and found an elf in the small clearing. It was lying down in the grass, looking as if in pain. He quickly approached the magical creature, kneeling down near his head, trying to locate the origin of the pain. Near his left arm blood was seeping through the cloth of his sleeve.

James searched his pouches for his first aid kit, but at that precise instant, the elf opened his eyes, and upon seeing the Huntsclad man, he yelped and scrambled back immediately, ignoring the pain shooting through him.

James looked up and noted that his uniform was scaring the magical creature. He took off his mask and smiled softly. "Hey, come on, I won't hurt you. The Huntsclan's not evil-Agh!"

James got the air knocked out of him, and he fell to the ground, face down. As he turned and looked up, he recognized the dragon towering over him. They might've been bathed in shadow, eyes glowing menacingly, but he knew. "Bridge?"

She huffed. "What do you want?"

"Look, can we just talk?" James held up his hands defensively.

"Why would I want to talk with a murderer?" She growled, bringing her snout closer to him, eyes flaring, and snout steaming.

"I didn't kill him!" He pleaded.

"Right, who'd believe that!"

The sharp and stinging reply left James dazed. But he had to continue trying. "Come on, you can't seriously think that after everything, I'd be capable of that?"

She picked him up by the scruff of his neck, talons digging deep into the front of his shirt, fabric tearing. "I don't even know who you are anymore."

James didn't let his resolve waver. He looked her straight in the eyes and replied, "James Avezon, your husband, and father to our daughter. Bridgette, please, you've got to believe me."

She looked away, and James could see the tears pooling in her eyes. But before he had a chance to reach out, her head snapped back, and she threw him across the clearing, screeching, "Murderer!"

James could only stare in surprise as she spread her wings and pushed off the ground leaving James alone. He knew the elf would be long gone, and he had more pressing matters to attend to. Like getting his family back.

* * *

**Yep! We've been getting a glimpse of the future! Now, unless anyone's super confused, this'll be the last we hear about this time, and the continuation of this will be the opening to HL: Huntsclan. **

**So yeah! Not much more to say, got some nice Rose & Bridge mother/ daughter moments, and not much more on the bracelet, I hope I'm not forgetting anything! :D**

**As for next chapter, I have no idea what I'm doing XD I need to go back to my previous chapters and remember what I said.**

**I'm hoping it doesn't take me as long to update this, I feel super bad that it took me so long, especially since I have it in a sticky note on my computer to update this at the very latest, on January 31st.**

**Clearly noted I'm a teensy bit late. But I hoped you enjoyed this nonetheless, and also! I'm so so so so very sorry that I haven't been reading/ reviewing things. I'm trying to get to everything.**

**Just bear with me, alright?**

**Don't forget to leave a review, and being 15 past 2am, I'm going to sleep now.**

**Hezpeller**


	19. A Drop of Chaos

**Yiiiiiiiiiikes!**

**An entire year! Oooh boy, I bet a good number of you guys must be either pissed, or can't believe I'm actually updating this crazy fic!**

**Well tadaaaa! Nearly 3,000 words of continuation!**

**So, why in this green Earth did I not update? Various reasons, the most important one was the biggest block ever.I realized after a while though, that the block stemmed from the supposed future scenes I had plotted out, weren't working with me. I don't know, maybe I'll find a way to work it in, but for now, just ignore those future scenes [if you even remember what I'm talking about. It's the ones with James and his dad, and Bridge being angry at James? No? Theeen just ignore this]**

**I also had a really crazy year at uni [third year! It's tough] plus dealing with crap with parents and real life, and yeaah, I'll spare you guys the details, but basically a bunch of things came together to make the past year hard to deal with. I tried to come out with chapters, but came short with this one, to my chagrin.**

**So refresher! Everyone found out Cassie was actually Bridge, they're trying to solve the mystery of how she wound up like this, even dragging in Rose's and Jake's parents into the mix. The only friend not allowed to know is James, because of his dad, and Bridge decided to say, screw that, but Haley intervened, getting Bridge mad, and she ran away. Then Rose came to comfort her and now they're making their way back, and the chapter starts there!**

**I think I covered everything, sorry for the delay, I promise to be more prompt [though hardly anyone believes it...] and I hope everyone enjoys this!**

* * *

When the door opened, everyone whipped around to look, and breathed a sigh of relief at seeing both Rose and Bridge coming in. Holly got up from her spot and ran over to Bridge, hugging her waist. Bridge returned the hug, smiling.

Diana cleared her throat, getting right to the point before Rose could even close the door. "So, what are we doing now? How are we going to defeat that monster?"

Everyone quieted. Avezon was a loose cannon, how were they supposed to catch him?

"Well, for now," Rose spoke up, walking over to the couches where everyone was lounging around on. "We keep doing things as we have been. Bridge will still be Cassie, and I'll get the Huntsclan to hunt for Avezon. We'll continue our charades, telling no one else about any of this. We pretend nothing changed. We haven't found Bridge-"

Jeff cleared his throat. "I know I'm going to open a whole 'nother can of worms but, why should we trust you." He held up his hands as a good number of people got ready to verbally chew him out. "I know, I know, you guys trust her, and that Rose is trying to do good from the inside. But we've got the entire fate of the magical world at stake here, we can't just put everything on the hands and leadership of someone who could-"

"Who could what?" Jake stood up, arms tense, his face a snarling caricature, ready to lash out.

Violet stood up, and for the first time in years, touched Jake's shoulder, to get him to settle down. Jake, albeit surprised, sat down, and Violet looked at her parents, rage in her eyes. "It's simple, you're either with us or against us. Rose won't betray us, and the fact that you think that's what's more likely to happen, disgusts me." She turned around to look at the entire room. "It's simple enough, either you're with us, or you kindly step out of the way and keep quiet as we keep doing our plan."

Susan and Jonathan stood up. The former had narrowed her eyebrows, and tersely responded, "I will not be part of this suicidal mission as a backwards move to try to save the magical community." Jonathan nodded in agreement, and without another word, they left the apartment, making sure to make to slam the door shut with a bang.

"Anyone else? Jake growled, blood boiling having his parents just abandon their mission.

Diana and Jeff, had been muttering in low tones the entire time, stood up as well. "It was very nice to meet you, Bridge, but we'll be taking our leave. Emma?"

Emma stared at the two with shocked expressions. "You're leaving?"

"Yes." Jeff muttered. "The Protectors will take no part of this."

"Then," Emma stood up as well. "I'm handing my letter of resignation."

The room was dead silent. No one dared to move.

"I beg your pardon?" Diana responded, indignant.

Emma clenched her fists. "You heard me! We're finally within grasp of getting rid of that idiot, and also to save magical creatures, and you're leaving? Because one of your daughters has infiltrated the Huntsclan? We protect all magical creatures, not pick and choose. If that's the way you think, then I don't want to be part of the-"

"Enough!" Diana was livid. Emma, their most trusted and supportive member, was really crossing a line, pissing the leaders of the Protectors even more. Neither moved for a few seconds. "If that's the way you think, then have it your way. We will not support you or this crazy mission in any way."

Not even glancing back at anyone, they got their stuff and left as well.

Violet breathed a sigh of relief. "About time." She turned to Emma, who was frozen in her spot. She gently touched the girl's arm, "And don't worry, you can crash here if you want."

Emma smiled shyly, a rare occurrence for her as an usually abrasive and certain person, and took her seat beside Bridge, who hugged her friend.

"Now that we have been cleared from uncooperative allies, let's focus on our new plan. Like Rose said, we keep up our charade, everyone keeps everything as they were. Rose can get the Huntsclan to hunt for Avezon, and we'll get things stirring in the magical community." Violet took head of the operation, and everyone knew their part, but Bridge still had a nagging question at the back of her mind.

"Who am I staying with?" She looked around the room, at her family. The logical thing would be to stay with Violet, since she was Cassie, and yet, she had her parents now.

Violet looked at Rose, "Well, if they agree, we can do what the original plan was, get Jake and Rose to 'adopt' you, and then you go and live with them, while Emma stays with us." Once Rose and Jake nodded, she turned to Emma and asked, "That sound okay with you too?"

Emma quietly nodded, and Rose smiled. "Great, we can do the papers for it tomorrow. Since now it's late, and we're probably tired, so let's leave it at that for today, and we'll keep in touch if anything comes up."

Everyone agreed, chuckling when Holly answered by yawning. Jake and Rose waited while Bridge gathered her stuff, and they went back to the Long apartment, Haley back to the Huntsclan, and Violet meanwhile went to help Holly get settled in her new room.

==Next Day

Bridge groaned as someone shook her awake gently, and she finally cracked one eye open to see her dad sitting on her bed.

Jake smiled. "Rise and shine sleepy head, you still have school, magical community problems or not."

She grumbled, swatting him away with a hand. "I'm going, I'm going, yeesh."

Jake chuckled and stood up, heading downstairs. When he reached the door, he turned to add, "Breakfast's already on the table if you want."

Bridge grunted in response and sat up, stretching, looking around once more at the comfort of her old room. It seemed unreal to be back here, but for now, she had to get to school, before the entire family came over to drag her out. She put on her bracelet, and checked her reflection in the mirror. She had to hand it to magic,she looked nothing like herself. It still made her do a double take.

After finding some clothes to wear and putting them on, she made her way downstairs, where her mom was chatting with Mrs. Norman, and Jake was doing a mad scramble grabbing his stuff; looking at the clock, she realized he was probably late for work.

After giving Rose a kiss on the cheek he said, "Okay I'm heading out now, going to have a busy day so I'll probably be back late, but call me if there's any news. And you," he turned to his daughter, a knowing smirk on his face. "Stay out of trouble, okay?"

"Yeah dad, you know me, the quiet life's my thing." Bridge smiled as she replied, and the three adults chuckled.

"Alright, see you later. Oh! And you have training today at Gramps after school Bridge, don't forget!" Jake called back, leaving.

After the door slammed, Haley turned to look at her niece, currently eating her cereal and still not fully awake. "Hey Bridge, want me to give you a ride to school? Gets you a guaranteed 'won't be late' promise from me."

Bridge smiled, but shook her head. "Nah, I promised the guys I'd meet them before school and prove them wrong with one of their theories."

"Alright, but you better be on time." Haley replied, shooting her a menacing look before winking and smiling. She put her cup on the sink and got her staff out, teleporting her away.

Now only the mother and daughter remained, the older of the two still hadn't said a word. Throughout this whole chaos they still hadn't had a chance to fully talk, mother to daughter. They'd talked a bit yesterday, and had some exchanges the past few days, but what had happened 3 years ago, and the decision from 16 years ago still hadn't been touched, and Rose didn't know how to tackle this subject.

She opened her mouth to say something but then Bridge looked at the clock and gasped, "Oh damn, I need to meet the guys in 5 minutes!" She quickly finished the rest of her breakfast, and gave her mom a quick hug. "I'll see you later, mom!"

Bridge rushed out and when the door closed, Rose still hadn't recovered. It was as if they were the most normal family in the world, no Huntsclan, magical creatures, or had had missing family members. Oh how she wished this would all end quickly. But, she had an evil organization to run, and she had to get back to being the stone cold bitch. Great.

==A few minutes later

Bridge, as Cassie, saw Fitz and Art, and made her way to them. "Alright guys, prepare to be amazed."

Art smirked, "Oh you're on."

They readied their boards and their helmets, and with Fitz acting as referee, he waited a few seconds before counting down and- "Go!"

The two were off in different directions, Bridge heading towards the alleys, and Art, with Fitz trailing behind her, going through the main roads. The race was a simple one, which way was the faster way to school? Bridge believed that the alleys, much more secluded and quiet, were faster than the bustling streets of New York. But Art wouldn't hear it, so they decided to settle it with a race.

As Bridge turned the sharp corner, she could see her finish line in sight, and her two other friends nowhere in sight, perfect. With a push from her right leg, she zoomed through, the pavement running underneath her wheels in a blur.

Then, out of nowhere, the floor came rushing towards her, but she was thankfully able to use her arms to stop herself from faceplanting into the ground. She groaned, and sat up, trying to do a damage assessment. Nothing was broken, though she was sore in a few places. A shadow loomed over her and she looked up.

"My my, aren't you clumsy." The man gave her a wicked smirk that had her entire body covered with goosebumps. His face was scarred, and he looked like a walking corpse, all bones and no meat. Whoever he was, he wasn't good.

Some figures approached the man, hoods covering any discernible features, and made a circle around her. She was trapped.

Bridge was frozen, petrified at what was happening, still sitting on the ground. She didn't even dare move, the alley's entrance seeming further and further away.

"Oh but where are my manners! My name," he bowed a bit, his entire body language giving this away as a mockery. He raised his head a bit so he was staring at her, before continuing. "is Peter Avezon."

She paled. This was not going to end well.

"And you, my dear, would be Bridgette Long, correct?" Bridge paled, getting the man to smile his wicked smile even more. "No need to be surprised my dear! You didn't really think you could keep it a secret could you? My associates were instrumental in your original capture, and though they had an ah- momentary lapse in judgment, I'm now quite aware of your current predicament, and rest assured, I will end you."

She managed to muster up some bravado, and spat back, "You're a delusional man, Bridge is dead, I'm Cassie, and whoever you think you are, well you're in for a load of asskicking."

From her peripheral vision, she saw Art and Fitz discreetly looking at her, trying to figure out what to do. Once the warning bell rang, they ran inside, and Bridge hoped they had a plan, because she was injured and outnumbered, there was no way she could get out of here alone.

Meanwhile, Avezon had kept on talking, and once she returned her attention to him he was saying "-expect someone like her to show up and rescue you and defeat me? Fat chance.

"You know, your mother isn't as innocent as she seems to be. You should get a chance to chat with some of the Huntsclan workers that aren't her immediate lackeys, and you'll find out just what kind of real monster she is." Bridge knew he was trying to weaken her resolve on getting rescued. Unfortunately for her, it was working.

"You know these scars?" He pointed to his face, where Bridge got a good look at the gruesome marks that filled his face, turning what could've been a handsome face in his youth, to a monstrous disfigurement. "Your mother is the sole responsible person in charge of this."

"From what I heard, you deserved it." Bridge had no idea what she was talking about, but judging from the way Avezon slapped her with such force, she must've been right on the mark. The force of the blow made her lose her balance, and that was the opening he must've been looking for, as she felt a prickling sensation on her arm, near the shoulder.

"Ah!" She clutched her arm, and looked up, fast enough to see one of the hooded figures hide the syringe back into his robes.

"No need to fear my dear. You see, while I could kill you now, I'd much rather kill two birds with one stone, or rather, two communities with one dragon. What I gave you is merely a drop of chaos, and it'll fulfill all my purposes, no matter what happens."

"You won't win." Bridge muttered through gritted teeth, her eyes catching something at the mouth of the alley.

==Inside the school

The bell for the start of class had rung, and Haley looked around her class, noting neither Bridge nor her friends were here. She hoped that they just lost track of time, but when Art and Fitz showed up, looking pale as sheets, and without Bridge, her heart dropped.

"Mrs. Norman!" Fitz blurted out, panting heavily. " Cassie-"

Art continued his sentence, out of breath as well. "Some creepos are outside and-" Before she could finish her sentence, Haley pushed past them and ran outside, making sure she had her staff tucked into her pocket. She then grabbed her phone and pressed a button on it, alerting Rose of trouble.

Back at the scene on hand, she looked around to where Bridge could be. Once she spotted the alleyway with a group of people surrounding someone on the ground, Haley's eyes flashed in anger. Not taking any time to think, she transformed into a dragon, and took out her staff, flying out towards whoever was potentially hurting her niece.

Bridge saw the pink dragon flying her way, and braced herself. Haley flew right at the man, getting him to grunt out from the blunt of the force, and crash landed onto a dumpster.

Meanwhile, she tried to stand up, but had no luck, her entire body still bruising from the fall. The other creatures had disappeared, it was only the dragon and Avezon. She finally just settled with getting herself near the wall, to support herself as she assessed her injuries. Her eyes were drooping, and she was starting to lose consciousness.

And then a woosh made her look up, as someone on a hoverboard flew in. Said rider jumped from the board and started fighting alongside the dragon, whipping out their own staff, while Avezon vainly tried to fend himself. She recognized her mother as the newcomer, and as she tried to keep her eyes open, she saw the two women overpower Avezon, and knock him out.

The last thing she remembered was her mother running towards her, worry in her eyes.

==A few minutes later

"So what are we going to do?" Haley had the man cuffed, and walked up to where Rose was kneeling, checking up on her daughter, still unconscious.

"I'm going to take that idiot back to the Huntsclan, and deal with him. And when Bridge wakes up," she passed a vial to Haley, "give her this, it'll heal her bruises. I'd wait for her to recover but-"

Haley nodded, understanding, "Duty calls. I'll take care of her."

Rose walked past her friend with a nod, and took Avezon's limp body by his arm, teleporting out of the alley. Haley walked up to where Bridge lay, and noted she was stirring.

"Ah-" she hissed, her entire body in pain. She could barely move.

Haley kneeled in front of the teen, and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Easy, easy, it's okay, Avezon's gone, here, drink this."

Bridge gingerly sat up a bit more, and took the drink she was being offered, feeling its effects instantly. She looked down at her body and saw the bruises that had been forming recede. "Thanks" she mumbled, barely able to come up with any other words.

Haley stood up a bit straighter, holding out her hand. "Come on, let's get you back to school. You can stay in my office until lunch-"

"It's okay." Bridge cut in. "I'm fine, thank you, Mrs. Norman." Without taking the offered hand, Bridge stood up and walked off, leaving the older woman standing there, confused.

* * *

**Dun dun duuuuuuuuuun!**

**Yeeep, our resident bad guy knows! And the plot thickens. Did perhaps Avezon say some things to get Bridge on edge? What's the drop of chaos? What does it do? What are the creatures?**

**All excellent questions, and all will be covered in the next chapter.**

**I'll be honest I thought about making this longer, but then I'd take longer to update, and I think taking more than a year was a little too much strife for everyone.**

**I'm also doing the arduous task of editing my fics, because even I had to go in to remember what the heck was going on, and needless to say, some of my writing made me cringe badly. I'm halfway done with the new updated version of HL: Protectors, and will continue to make my way through.**

**I will update sacrifices and Lies, and perhaps think up of more for Spies, but we'll see.**

**Anyway! I hope everyone enjoyed this, and please leave a review! Trust me, the reviews were a big big part of the reason why I decided to truck on with this fic. So thank you to everyone that stuck around, and continues to provide feedback to me [even you, angry guest who keeps criticizing my spelling!]**

**I kid, I kid.**

**Until next time! [which will hopefully be soon]**

**Hezpeller**


End file.
